


失衡·下部

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [11]
Category: Argo (2012), Sand Castle (2017), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez, Syverson/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420903
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

一.

“Syverson……”

Mendez哑着嗓了喊了声后又试着扭动了下，希望以此来让Syverson圈住他的手臂松开一些。他被一条厚被子裹成了个棉花团子已经够热的了，Syverson还贴在其外抱紧了他，他黑发遮盖下的额头隐隐约约又冒出一层汗，在整个人都要在这种太过用力的特殊待遇里汗流浃背前，他太需要得到一点解放了。

“……你得去上班。”

因为感冒而变重的鼻音让Mendez的催促听起来毫无效力，尤其在Syverson听来，这更像什么亲昵的撒娇。所以明明领会到Mendez小心思的Syverson不仅没松开，反而更加恃无恐地把一条腿也搭了上去以此来将Mendez抱得更牢。

“晚半小时也没事。”他的鼻子凑上去蹭走了Mendez鼻尖上的细小汗珠，接着被他委屈又无奈的表情惹得更开心，“别那么快就想把好不容易抽出时间来看你一眼的我赶跑。”

“但我太热了……”Syverson说得那么理直气壮，Mendez没了办法，他猜想自己的脸也因为Syverson想让他“好好保暖”的要求泛红了一片。他吸吸鼻子，Syverson则在盯着他的表情后突然贴上来咬了咬他的下唇，Mendez趁着这个姿势变动的机会从被子里抽出了一只手，Syverson容忍了他的小小叛乱，他亲完了Mendez的头发，又往后挪挪，问他：

“你的假到今天为止？”

“下午就去上班。”终于将被子掀开来一些的Mendez如释重负，不怎么通畅的呼吸促使他喘了两口气。Syverson抱着他的手因为他一连串的动作松开了，再发现Mendez确实出了不少汗后，Syverson也就没再急着帮他恢复原貌、而是把那条被子替Mendez盖到了一个合适的程度，接着握住了他的手测探他的体温。Mendez不太常生病，至少这是他认识Mendez以后的第一次，不过感冒了三四天还没好，Syverson难免会担心这即将升级为发烧。

“那你应该再好好睡几个小时，”Syverson将他那只手捏在自己手里，大拇指按上他的手心，整个上半身又朝他靠近，生着病的Mendez像一只在洗衣机里泡太久的、湿漉漉的毛绒玩具，而他虚弱的样子让Syverson又心疼又心痒。

“是啊。”Mendez已经适应了这些随时会发生在他们之间的亲昵举动，或者说大多数时候，他基本都会由着Syverson做他想做的，“但是你来了。”

“我原本只想来看看你，而不是来打扰你养病。”那只手开始不规矩地朝Mendez的领口处伸去，Mendez才刚眨起眼睛意识到什么，他想翻身的意图就被迅速爬到他身上压住他的Syverson所制止，“不过反正你也睡不着了……”

睡衣被扯了开来，Syverson继而咬上了Mendez的锁骨，Mendez推着Syverson的脑袋，在拉锯间，他却只不过让Syverson更方便踢掉了仍盖在他下半身的被子、紧接着又被他夺取了呼吸。Syverson的舌头在他的口腔里肆意舞动，脱下各自裤子的动作也一刻没停下，他在战场上所训练出的、精准而迅猛的攻击性可不仅仅是针对敌人。这一点Mendez在第一次和Syverson做爱时就领悟到了：他确实是个在任何时刻都可以拿出最佳状态的优秀战士。

不过现在……Mendez伸直了脖子又努力吸气，因为Syverson正边舔弄着他的乳头边帮他撸弄他那根阴茎呢，这事和他的裤子被扒掉之间几乎只隔了半分钟，Syverson太懂得把握一切时间了。别说Mendez现在又热又虚弱，连说个不行都费劲，就算在平时，Syverson的能力也只会让他在最后挣扎着求饶。

“我现在不想……”他的手按在Syverson的肩上，用最后的坚持抵抗着，“我现在没力气……”

“我们可是两天没见了。”Syverson只是停止了啃咬后将下巴搁在Mendez的胸前，手上却是分秒都没浪费，“而且你连扛不住重感冒请了假都没告诉我，是不是该好好惩罚你？”

如果不是他趁紧要工作中松口气的间隙给Mendez打电话，又从他不正常的鼻音和咳嗽中听出了些什么，他实在怀疑这个固执又不爱麻烦别人的男人会自己死撑到底。虽说他俩本来就都是极度独立的人，但他们现在已经成了一对，Syverson觉得他至少拥有一些男朋友该有的特权，比如好好照顾Mendez什么的——

尽管看起来，现在他也没怎么好好照顾到Mendez。

手掌和阴茎间的摩擦在变快，抗议果然无用。Mendez急促喘着，没一会儿就泄在了Syverson手里。帮Mendez做手活的过程同时也是让Syverson更加心急的过程，他往左侧爬了爬，拿出了被放在里面的一大盒保险套中的一个，还没来得及给Mendez好好扩张，他就先给自己戴了上去。Mendez在平时就只会用微弱的声音逃避插入前总让他莫名觉得紧张的气氛，此刻带病的他更是只懂夹紧双腿以逃避现实。然而以Syverson的力气，顶开他的膝盖跪坐进去、再仅用一只手就把他按在原位根本毫无挑战性。在Syverson看来，被扒了衣服的Mendez太好对付了。

沾了些许精液的手指急躁地探了进去，不知是否因为Mendez有发烧前兆的原因，Syverson觉得今天的Mendez格外紧热，他边在小穴里搅弄、以手指上的皮肤细细吮吸他的诱人，边注意着Mendez的脖颈处也因情欲泛起粉红的一片肌肤，那让他看起来那么柔弱，像是受不得任何触碰。Syverson知道他应该让自己更耐心些，不过如果他能让自己学会不要着急，他就不至于在Mendez答应试着和他交往的第一天，就把他推倒在自己家那张新买的沙发上、操到他流着眼泪求自己慢一点了。

操弄前必要的开拓没持续太久，那大抵是因为Syverson觉得他们之间这段好不容易挤出来的相处时间变得越来越宝贵了，所以他又把Mendez的膝盖撑开些，狠狠心扶着阴茎把柱头顶进了这具缺乏韧性的身体。Mendez疲弱地叫出来，像控诉着自己受到欺负的小动物。Syverson没因此停下，他干脆用手指去揉捏Mendez的乳尖，在他又受不住这些玩弄欲扭动起来前把自己的分身直接捅了进去。

Mendez这下真是猝不及防地喊出了声，他连眼睛都因下体接连经受的刺激睁不开了，胡乱抓弄的手摸到了枕头，Mendez想都没想就用尽最后的力气把枕头朝Syverson甩了过去。

“别任性，”Syverson轻笑着接过了枕头，把他丢到一边，他调整了姿势，直至整个人又压到Mendez身体上才去吻他泛泪的眼角，“你不是很喜欢吗？你看你吸得我这么紧。”

然后他就将手撑在Mendez脑袋的两侧碾动了起来。满满插在里头的充实感让他动得慢悠悠的，他已经用最快的速度完成了占领，接下来的时间足够他慢慢品尝了。Mendez跟着他的节奏轻晃身体，腰肢被迫跟着摆动，他支支吾吾地呻吟着，体内的软肉却愈发以湿热的姿态取悦起Syverson。Syverson带给他的性爱体验是他以前没经历过的猛烈，也不止猛烈那么简单了，他每一次都能用最头晕目眩高潮让Mendez明白什么叫极致。

交合处因Syverson稍加快了些的挺撞火热起来，那薄薄一层的橡胶套没能阻挡Mendez体会快感，他们的小腹相贴，Mendez之前射出的精液把两人的耻毛都弄得一塌糊涂。Mendez还有余力嗫动嘴唇，在轻哼间想说什么。Syverson却已经没那心思去听了，他又直起上半身，掐住Mendez的腰，往里插得更狠。手掌扣住腰侧的时候，他分心感觉到了Mendez这两天瘦了不少，只是几秒的分神而已，他看着Mendez动情而羞恼的脸，不打算再留什么分寸。顶端直往嫩穴的深处顶得更用力，Mendez跟着他的操弄一颤一颤的同时他自己的下腹也越收越紧。

感冒细菌和后穴的插弄叠加给Mendez的是要命的窒息感，他张着嘴，觉得自己可能就快要溺毙了。本就发热的身体没觉得冷，反因性欲本身的奇妙感让他变得近似滚烫，Syverson在加速的抽插中射出来的停顿也没能给他降降温，他觉得自己出了一身又一身的汗，胸口的憋闷感和后穴的酥麻感同时把他折磨得昏昏沉沉。

Syverson拿下巴上的胡子在他的肩胛处又磨蹭了一会儿才从他身上翻下来，Mendez连重新穿好睡衣的力气都不剩了，他摸索着去拉被子，又嘟囔了一句“混蛋”。

“睡吧。”Syverson认错一般放轻了语气，考虑到等一下就必须得走的他又会吵到Mendez，所以Syverson只是帮他盖好了被子就退到离他远一些的床边看着Mendez睡了。Mendez连水都没喝上一口就再次陷入了睡眠，而且Syverson确信Mendez这次不会再被任何开门声或是脚步走动声被打扰。他后知后觉地对Mendez感到抱歉，想着要来看看他、为他做些吃的，最后却不仅连给Mendez的冰箱里塞点什么都没做、还把他折腾得满脸通红。而会发生这一切的起因，不过是Mendez最终选择了他。

选择。在Solo离开并且毫无音讯两个月后，Syverson被Mendez选择了。Syverson一开始还因为自私的独占欲为“Mendez不过是失去了别的选择”而不是滋味过，不过后来他就认为这可笑的想法毫无必要，Mendez大可以连他都不选择。他可以再次拒绝自己，也可以就这么一直拖着直到自己不愿意再等待，但好在，他所有的努力都换来了他想要的结果——告诉Solo他们之间并没有成为恋人的可能后，已经是Mendez主动做出的选择了。而在和Mendez认识的最开始，Mendez希望他能变好、希望他的生活能回到正轨、希望他能有一个目标等等一切美好愿望，他也都替Mendez一一实现了。

他才是战场上的胜利者。以后也一直会是。

Mendez用又沉又深的睡眠度过了上半天假的最后两个小时，他醒过来时Syverson已经不在了，依照桌子上新喊的那几盒中餐馆外卖来看，他应该是在自己睡着后就随便喊了些吃的、吃完便离开了。他最近正在忙着训练并挑选一批新人，突发的保护证人任务也接二连三地来，这导致Syverson整天都忙得不太能有机会和Mendez单独相处，这几天他已经相当于住在了他们那幢单独的大楼里。能在听出Mendez感冒后特地在上班前跑来找他已经算是极为不容易，虽然最后这不过是让Mendez腰酸背痛的症状更加重了一点而已。他们最近见面的时间少之又少，Mendez没太把那放在心上，他认为那是缘于他们都是相当理性成熟的成年人，不必像二十来岁的毛头小子们那样总爱把和自己的恋人黏在一起当成天大的事，他猜想正常的恋爱就应该是这样的。

这话也不全对。毕竟恋爱于他而言是太长久之前、只存在于记忆中的事了，他没有任何信心、更没有就这么确信自己可以维持好一段稳定的恋爱关系——在他给Syverson那个他所期待的回答时，他也没忘了把他的不确定告诉对方。而Syverson除了反复告诉他“我也没那么好”之外，似乎并没把那些他仔仔细细纠结过的都考虑进去。如今他们已经在一起两个月了，Syverson的工作完全步入正轨，Mendez也很高兴看到他能对这份工作如此重视，事实也证明，最开始他坚信的这份工作会很适合Syverson这个理论是正确的。尽管他们仍处在某种寻常意义上的热恋期，但当两个人都有空的时候，他们也就是更多的在某一方的家里待着，聊聊彼此的工作，给出一些合适的意见；Syverson还是会下厨，不过一旦他忙碌起来，他还是宁愿和Mendez一起吃外卖，Syverson始终是这样不拘小节，Mendez也不觉得这种轻松有余地的恋爱有什么问题。

不过可以的话……Mendez一边对着浴室的镜子穿衬衫，一边盯着腰侧那一块明显的、被掐出来的淤痕——他有时候真的该对Syverson过于强硬和突然的需求坦诚一些，他倒不是责怪Syverson不体谅他的身体，只是他今天确实不太想经历一场太过激烈的性爱。

Mendez从浴室出去，随意吃了两口桌上剩下的外卖，有一盒未开封的看起来像是留给他的，不过他兴趣和食欲都缺缺，在随意吃了两口后就不再继续勉强自己了。家里的冰箱中没剩什么可称之为食物的东西，他也懒得费心去买。他眼下只想着先去办公室报个到、把积压了两天的工作处理掉一些，盼望着只要忙碌起来就能让他自然地感到饥饿。

到那时再好好想想吃点什么也不迟。Mendez趁着红灯又擤擤鼻子，原本没要几分钟的上班路开了十五分钟还有余。停完车后，他还是选择将头搭在方向盘上眯了一小会儿，等觉得力气恢复一些，他才提着公文包踩着乏力的脚步踏进了办公室。尽管大家都在各忙各的，不过看到Mendez回来，他们还是抽出了那么几秒致以了慰问。Mendez只应了几个人的关心就开始嗓子疼，考虑到他的状况，大家也不是太介意，有人开玩笑消遣了他一句“你的Captain Syverson看来没好好照顾你啊”，被他挥挥手带了过去。

他拉开椅子，先把公文包扔了上去才开始脱外套，然而领子才刚被扯到肩膀，他就被出现在他桌子上的一排东西打乱了原本就混沌的思维：一瓶维生素片旁是两种不同疗效的感冒药，在不讨人喜欢的药片旁边待着的则是一大盒水果沙拉，看起来不像是外面买来的那种现成出售的、而是精心由自己做的（Mendez从盛装它们的高级容器中辨别出了那个），在那旁边，又堆着三盒黑巧克力和一份装在另一个小饭盒里的炒蛋……

这分明从头到尾就是为了感冒的他准备的。他愣了好久总算把这件风衣从西装之外扯下来，他将风衣搭到椅背上，不知道自己是清醒了些还是更迷糊了些。

“这是……谁放在这儿的吗？还是？”他咳了咳，尽量放大声音，朝着四周寻找知情人。

“哦，那个，”路过的Chris胳肢窝下正夹着一叠文件，他在Mendez的桌边停留了短短几秒，指着桌上那排列的整整齐齐的东西，“Solo放在这儿的，当然是他，还能有谁。”

Chris语气末尾的那个笑就好像在说除了他可没人会这么关心你的死活。

“他回来了？”仍留在风衣之上的手指蜷了蜷，Mendez很难分辨涌上来的酸苦是因为无味的舌根还是别的。

“是啊，他来办公室找你……应该是找你的时候，O'Donnell告诉他你因为重感冒请假了，然后没多久他就拿来了这些，”Chris只是在陈述事实，对于所有认识这两个人的人来说，Solo为Mendez做这些事没什么可奇怪的，所以他问得无心也无意，“怎么？他回来了没联系你？”

“没有。”Mendez终于慢慢在椅子上坐下来了，他搓搓膝盖，又端过了那盒沙拉用哑得只能由他自己听见的声音说：

“他没有和我联系。”

Solo已经四个月没和他有任何联系了。

他记得清清楚楚。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

Mendez在椅子上又发了一阵愣才揭开沙拉盒的盖子，水果看起来都很新鲜，要不是他的嗅觉失灵，想必闻起来也会很新鲜。他端着盒子好好看了看，覆盆子果和蓝莓被垫在最下面，上面则是切成一块块的甜柑橘和菠萝，他一向不怎么爱吃的小黄瓜也被削了皮精心地切成了便于入口的一片片。都是很适合他这个时期的水果，所以他把清淡无味的炒蛋吃完后就立刻开始缓慢地吃水果，好几天不怎么能尝出味道的舌头也因为酸甜清香的刺激稍微恢复了些，等吃到蓝莓的时候，他竟然还吃出了些水果特有的酸甜味。没拆封的黑巧克力看起来也变得诱人了起来，不过Mendez已经体会到了饱足，便没急着再给自己塞甜食。好几天都没能好好摄取点营养的肠胃得到了满足，他想了想，干脆连Solo准备的药片就这一大杯水一起吞了下去。

没必要和自己的身体过不去，也没必要对Solo的好意有所排斥——Mendez在这种想法中吃完了药、又趴在桌子上稍作休息。胃里涌上的舒适感让他想起了以前他生病时Solo其实会做得更夸张些，甚至不用踏进他家，他就会将Mendez的早中晚餐都安排得恰到好处，什么时候穿得太少了、什么时候又穿得太多了他也总比Mendez更为着紧，就连那些还没来得及变得更严重就被压下去的感冒病菌仿佛都会被Solo可怕的细心给吓退。

而现在，现在他即使回来了都不会来见Mendez一面，他甚至连在帮自己准备了这么多后留下只言片语这种根本不费力的小事都不做了。Mendez知道Solo在遵守着他给出的承诺——真的只是朋友，真的不再来动摇他已经做出的决定、打扰他的那个“人生的新可能”。

然而Mendez知道，从Solo守在他家门前的第二天就离开了兰利、再也没给他来过一次讯息那时开始，他们就连朋友都不是了。他给Solo去过电话，在Solo一直没有回电之后，Mendez也试着打听过几次，可不管是Sanders还是Waverly都未透露分毫，就连Gaby和Illya也在偶尔的联系中唯独对Solo闭口不谈。Mendez闭起眼感受着药片和维生素在他的胃里溶解，把叹气闷进了袖子里。他不能贪心地要求Solo这样还能继续和他做朋友，这是他说过的话。

可那是……Solo啊。他也许比Solo还要早就领悟到他们的关系不存在任何可转圜的余地，但他们的最终归宿，又怎么就变成了退回到陌生人？

副作用来得很快，Mendez有点记不清这是不是Solo以前给他吃过的药了。总之他又睡了一小会儿，没人来吵醒他，最后是他自己突然被什么吓到似的一下扶着办公桌边缘直起了上半身。完全没留有任何画面的梦让他一阵焦灼，他擦擦额角又渗出的一小片汗，办公室内还是一切如常，大家埋着头各忙各的，为自己的工作焦虑苦恼，每个人都在自己的世界中承受着压力，他的心慌显得如此格格不入。他揉揉眼睛，正准备伸个懒腰投入工作，才发现更格格不入的是又在他桌子上出现的一份松饼。

“谁知道……”

“我放的。”隔壁桌的同事刚好注意到了Mendez的困惑，他捶捶肩，圆珠笔不知道朝哪个方位指了指，“刚刚在走廊遇到了Solo，他让我顺便把这个带给你，我看你睡着了，就直接放在那儿了。”

“你在哪儿看见他的？”Mendez的手摸上盒子，迟迟没拿走。

“就在办公室外面的走廊上。”

明明知道现在走出去已经不可能找寻到任何踪影了，Mendez还是走了出去，他来到了办公室外面，左右望望，头顶的灯还是枯燥地亮着，人来人往的忙碌空间还是一派沉闷，他也确实没看见任何他想看见的人。

这是预料之内的结果，就如同Solo这四个月间一直杳无音信一样。他一直在让自己正视这件事，眼下去依然五味杂陈。他回了办公桌前，迟疑了一阵后给那个太久没联络的号码发了信息，就算知道不会有回音，他也还是偏执地发了出去。就像是怕Solo会再次凭空出现然后像变魔法一样往他桌子上变出点什么似的，整个下午Mendez的精神都异常得好，积压起来的工作不会那么快做完，光是处理一张证件上的签名就耗尽了那一丁点食物所带来的能量，但好在他已经能开始能够感受到饥饿了。办公室里仍在加班的不少，他想了下，觉得自己的状态还不错，所以他把松饼吃完后又解决了大半块巧克力，指望这点东西足够支撑他把手头的事做完了。手机依然没有任何来自Solo的回音，不过在又有两名同事跟他道别并催他也快点回去休息后，Syverson的电话倒是来了。

“我猜你还在加班，”Syverson稍有些含糊的语气代表他正在匆匆忙忙嚼着什么，Mendez猜测他也是刚腾出空来，“你这个工作狂。”

“说得好像你不是工作狂一样，”Mendez捂着嘴咳嗽一声，又看看时间，“在吃晚餐吗？这个点才吃？”

“需要我处理的事太多了，”Syverson把嘴里的食物咽下去，喝了口水，“你呢？吃点东西了么？真抱歉今天没能来得及给你做些什么。”

“刚吃完一份松饼，药也吃过了。”Mendez的视线不免盯着那个还没来得及被丢进垃圾桶的空盒子，而他的嘴里还残留着一股淡淡的蜂蜜味。 

“听起来很令人放心。”Syverson又大口咬下手里的汉堡，毫无必要地问了句“你自己出去买的？”

“不是。”Mendez说得没任何犹豫，因为这在他看来不是件需要考虑“要不要告诉自己男朋友”的事，“Solo托人放在我桌上的。”

Syverson的咀嚼停了，一阵短暂的放空。但他是胜者，这毫无必要。

“他回来了？”于是他又自然地接着问道，并庆幸他和Mendez正隔着电话，这样Mendez就不会看见他突然没了食欲的样子。

“是啊，但我还没见到他。”

“早点回家。”Syverson没法对此发表什么意见，所以他就直接忽略了这个话题，催Mendez快点放下工作休息，“九点还没睡觉的话我会去找Jack麻烦的。”

Mendez便抿嘴笑，空盒子终被丢进了垃圾桶，“知道了。”

不知道是不是因为被人提醒了又加上药效再次袭来的缘故，电话挂了没几分钟的Mendez就又觉得困了，在他警醒过来自己总不能在开回家的路上就这么睡着之后，他拍了拍脸，把脱下的外衣套上后同仍在拼命的剩余同事们打了招呼，走之前也没忘把桌上的巧克力、药片和维生素都收进公文包里。这些东西确实在今天帮了他的大忙，他开始从“发烧就发烧吧”的消极想法中挣脱了出来，变成了觉得感冒明天就会好的盲目乐观主义者。他在两座电梯中间等了一会儿，直到其中一扇门打开，Mendez低着头就想往里跨，却被里面出声的人提醒道：

“往上？”

“不，往下。”Mendez抬了头才发现Sanders站在里面，他收了脚步，一边说着抱歉往后退，一边又不自居问出了口，“那个，Snaders……”

“有事？”

他认为CIA里不会有比Sanders更清楚Solo行踪的人。理应如此，只是在过去一段时间里，连Sanders也对Solo最近在做什么闭口不谈，他问过几次后也就没再去做无谓的努力了。

不过今天不一样。

“Solo……”

“谁？Solo？”Sanders看起来没有不耐烦，他对待Mendez一直都很客气，“Solo怎么了？”

“Solo又回来执行什么任务了吗？”

“他回来了吗？”Sanders站在电梯里，按着开门键不让电梯门关上，他满脸的惊讶，语气也是，“我不清楚，他压根没联络我。我以为他要在Waverly那里待个半年呢。”

“我也只是……我是说，有同事看见了他。”

“这小子，兰利想离开就离开，想回来就回来，真是越来越不受人控制了，是吧？”他搓搓额头，把那上面堆起的皱纹又抹平，“你找他有事？”

“不……没有，我只是问问。”Mendez的手插进口袋，开始觉得自己多此一举了，Sanders倒贴心地致以了问候，没让他尴尬太久：

“听说你请了病假，注意休息。”

“谢谢。”

他们在电梯前道了别，Mendez等待另一班去往停车场的电梯，Sanders则回到办公室，这个时间点他本该回家的——如果不是明明都到了停车场，又被Solo以要当面递送资料为由喊了回去的话，在电梯前撞见Mendez这种巧事本不会发生的。好在他没忘记Solo说得上是请求一样的叮嘱，鉴于这小子在他看来最近的表现实在不错（应承Sanders他会去干的活也完成得相当出色），Sanders也就如Solo所愿、直到他出现在CIA都没向Mendez透露他的具体行踪。

“刚刚遇见Mendez了，”办公室里的灯亮着，所以Sanders就直接往那个占据他办公椅的人走去，“他向我打听你呢。”

“他病得还严重吗？”原本看着窗外的人没因动静、反因这话才把头转过来。

“看上去精神还可以。”Sanders回忆着他观察到的Mendez的状况，确实没那么有气无力，“倒是你的伤怎么样？”

Solo持续不断的担心因为Sanders的转述被压下去了一截，把桌子上那只黑色箱子往前推推，缠足半条手臂的绷带在袖口处漏出来了些，“硬盘、纸质文件、所有人的档案，你要的都在里面了。”

“你为什么不去见他？又在玩什么把戏呢，Solo。”Sanders自然很满意，都不用特地去查看，他也信任Solo的效率和能力。很久之前为了换取Syverson的资料所允诺的这桩交换总算落下帷幕，尽管Solo其间也抽空参与到了U.N.C.L.E的几个小任务中，不过大多数时候，他都在忙着帮Sanders解决这些不能被记入CIA档案的、一些老特工和旧相识的问题。虽然Sanders至今没搞清Solo当时拿到那份档案到底得到了什么好处，不过从结果来看，只要他自己没有什么损失就足够了。

“晚一点吧。”

Solo整理着西装从办公椅中站起来，模糊地回答了Sanders的问题，Sanders也就没再过多追问下去了。Mendez和Solo之间何时变得那么生分、又是何时开始Solo连人都避而不见不是他可以操心的范围，在四个月前根据他的意愿立刻让他去执行这个机密任务、顺带帮他替Syverson解释了这场冲突不是Syverson的错之后，Sanders就明白这些事远轮不到、也不需要自己去插手。 

“下一个U.N.C.L.E的任务在多伦多？”这才踱步到办公桌前的Sanders的手拍拍箱子，又问。

“是的，我今晚走。”

对话到此为止，他们一起离开了办公室踏进电梯，Sanders这下真的可以安心去取车接着回家，而Solo按下的按钮则停在Mendez的办公室所在的楼层。就像没多久前他和Mendez简单道了别一样，他和Solo也是这样道了别，即使作为CIA算得上和Solo最熟悉的人，他也没去好奇Solo要做什么，他更不会知道，就算他问了，得到的答案也只会是“我只是去Mendez的办公室坐一会儿”而已。

Syverson像前一天一样、选在Mendez上班前两个小时打开了Mendez家的门。他们彼此都有对方家里的备用钥匙，不过在正常情况下，他们都不常会使用到。Mendez短到可怜的休假已经结束，所以Syverson实际上是天刚蒙蒙亮就捧着一大袋子食物来了。卧室的门紧闭着，他很高兴Mendez没有这么早就被吵醒。豆乳和牛奶先被搁了进去，接着是几包火腿片和一罐果酱，剩余的空位置被起司片和几盒混合沙拉堆满了，这些食物里至少有半数以上在最后会以被遗忘、然后过期告终（每一次都是如此），不过昨天就想完成的事终于完成的感觉还是让Syverson松了一口气。

没放进去的面包和鸡蛋直接被Syverson拿进了厨房，尽管交往以后他也常来Mendez家，但Mendez家厨房的实用性还是远差于他家的那间——实际上当他和新工作完全磨合好以后，他连使用自家厨房的次数都骤降了。没有烤面包机，Syverson只能将面包片将就着切了边后涂匀了花生酱；厨房里数量最多的食材就是Mendez无比依赖的咖啡豆了，其余就连基本的橄榄油也只剩下一点。他拍着脑袋，责怪自己总是这么粗心，在无奈中用仅剩的那一点煎了两颗蛋，唯一叫他满意的是他还能现煮一壶咖啡，这样在Mendez起床后，至少还能喝上一杯豆乳咖啡。

不过还没等到咖啡煮上，他就又没忍住推开了Mendez的卧室门，已经半睡半醒的Mendez正好翻身，一点点光漏进来，他自然也就注意到了门边杵着的人影：

“……嗨，”他眯着眼睛，又往被子里拱拱，“你怎么又来了？”

“来给你做早餐。”手上的动静不用再刻意放轻了，Syverson走进去，在床边坐下，摸摸Mendez的额头，又擦擦他的脸颊，“没发烧就好。”

“是啊。”Mendez又打了个哈欠，手都还缩在被子里不想拿出来，“今天感觉好多了。”

“再躺一会儿吧，”Syverson轻声细语地，“我把咖啡煮完就走。”

Syverson没多在Mendez的床边流连，充足睡眠后的Mendez也比前一天的状态好了太多，十几分钟后当咖啡的香气散出来时，他已经洗漱完毕坐在餐桌前解决了一片面包，并因为等不及所以干脆跑到了厨房等着喝到第一口咖啡，难得他的味觉嗅觉都恢复了大半，赶紧喝一口平日里他赖以生存的咖啡也就成了头等大事。Mendez厨房里的那些用品Syverson用得都不是太顺手，他还在忙着加热豆乳以便打出奶泡。Mendez不想再等似的，他直接给自己倒了一小杯刚煮好的黑咖啡，又果不其然在急着喝到它们时被过高的温度烫到了舌尖。

“明明就是再等两分钟的事情。”Syverson又气又笑，他把小咖啡杯从Mendez手上抢了回来，直接把唇贴了过去，被烫到的糟糕感受当然不会因为另一条舌头的伸入就立刻缓解，但Mendez还是顺从地被Syverson搂住，两个人直吻到加热豆乳的那口小锅闹腾了起来才分开。

Syverson又玩笑似的警告了Mendez一句别再向黑咖啡伸手后就着手处理豆乳，Mendez揉着根本没打理的一脑袋乱毛兀自看着一本正经起来总显严肃的Syverson笑了。

“现在可以喝了。”Syverson把混入豆奶的咖啡端了出去，Mendez在他后面跟着。他看着Mendez先喝了半杯咖啡才开始吃其余的早餐，又忍不住道歉：

“本来可以弄得更好的，以后我就记住了，你家需要被填满的不止是冰箱，还有厨房。”

“如果需要亲自下厨的话，你家难道不是个更好的选择？”Mendez把煎蛋吃完，又开始投入进涂了花生酱的面包，咖啡的味道还萦绕在他鼻间，这就足以让他吃得心满意足：“什么时候这也成需要解决的问题了。”

“是啊……”Syverson坐在他的对面，不明白自己突然涌出的惶然是从何而来，“这不是什么问题。”

需要解决的问题或许是……不……那么你觉得Solo回来会成为我们之间的问题吗？这个问题在Syverson的脑子里打了个转，他没再开口，同时他也清楚自己永远不可能问出口。比起把Mendez绑在身边那么长时间的Solo，他还在慢慢摸索着如何让自己更好地去爱人，他离开这种情感关系实在太久太久了。他和Mendez有许多相似的地方，有时他觉得那是好事，有时他又觉得自己总在不经意间忽视了太多。几个月前推动着他一鼓作气的勇气在他终于得到Mendez的那一刻就已经被回收了，他的冲动在那时戛然而止，人总因拥有而小心翼翼，Solo曾如此，他也难以避免。

是他告诉过Mendez、只要愿意留在他身边、即使把他当成一种寄托也没关系；也是他Mendez和Solo彻底失去联系时说过，他愿意填补Solo消失而带来的那个“好友”的空缺；他更不会忘了是他自己在Solo面前把自己放到了替代品的位置上，所以他没法问这个问题，无论多想都不行。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

在Solo最初离开的一个月里，Syverson也曾试图用他自己的方法去打听Solo的行踪。其实并不具有一定的必要，他只是太担心Solo把放手这件事做得无比明显与彻底，只不过是想让Mendez更觉内疚。

也许总以负面的心态去揣测Solo的心态太过恶意了，可是Syverson很难不这么做，因为Mendez那时还没有决定留在他的身边，而他也不知道Solo哪天是不是又会回来，用别的方式再次让已经尘埃落定的这场赌局掀起波澜。就算Solo在此前被自己一步步的行动逼到多被动的位置上都好，他都不相信这个男人会如此轻易退出。

三个月后，他又开始觉得自己确实想多了。就连Mendez都好像接受了Solo就这么从他的生活中消失的局面，最重要的是，当Syverson唯一一次试探着问——尽管他知道他在Mendez面前那些剖析他与Solo之间关系的、那些头头是道的强词夺理被Mendez认可了，他也终究想要亲口问问Mendez在那天为什么会做出这个选择。

“你不觉得……”他说，“想要不被你打动真的很难吗？”

这是Mendez给出的回答。要这个总把自己归为“已近中年、不再对恋爱存有太多期待”的男人说出爱是多么不容易，他承认被自己打动、为自己而动心，几乎已经是Syverson所能听到的、最令他安心而甜蜜的保证。他从初时的尝试找寻有关于Solo的消息，希望自己一直能提防并永远保持主动，变成了暗自希望Solo或许就这么永不再出现也好。

那份促使他说出“不管Solo在你心里还有多少分量我都不在乎”的执着，已经逐渐被拥有Mendez带来的真实所磨平。无论他之前如何放大了Mendez与Solo的矛盾，当时日过去，那些冲动的情绪总会平息，而Syverson不得不默认Solo对于Mendez的意义不可能被轻易消解，抛开所有感情因素，他总还是那个和Mendez一起走过了太长时光的朋友。Mendez再不拖泥带水、也不会无情到就此把Napoelon Solo这个痕迹从自己的世界里抹除。如果他是这样理性到残酷的人，Syverson猜想自己恐怕不会对他如此着迷。可是现在——他看着微微歪着脑袋在副驾驶座上又打起瞌睡的Mendez，又自私地希望这个人可以真的为他变得冷酷。

“到了。”他伸手过去，摸摸他的耳朵，Mendez完全没有任何反抗地在迟缓中醒来，眯着眼睛看看车窗之外的环境：

“那我先去上班了。”

“等一下。”贴着耳朵轮廓的手没拿开，Syverson侧身过去，在他额头浅浅印下一个亲吻，“别忘了准时吃药。”

“好的。”Mendez解开安全带，又去拍拍Syverson的手背，比起催促Syverson放开手，更像是Mendez独有的、对他的回应。Syverson知道自己的性格导致他永远不懂知足，可他用过多的热情所换来的Mendez主动做出的亲密之举，已经让他明白了学会知足的重要性。

Mendez微凉掌心接触到他皮肤的触感不足三秒便被收回了，他打开车门，以略微匆忙的姿态从Syverson眼前消失。Syverson还是停在那个位置上，失落于Mendez留给他的温度似乎总是短到他抓不住。他更惶恐的是，即使Mendez多不把Solo又回来了这件事看待得如何自然、都挡不住他模模糊糊被激起的隐忧。

从华盛顿到多伦多的用时比Solo搭乘过的大多航程都要短，他从Mendez办公桌前离开、又开车到华盛顿再登机时还是深夜，直到他跨出了多伦多的机场坐上了Gaby的车子，天色也还没亮。Gaby看起来像是休息得十分充足，她的精神很好，车在宽敞的马路上开得平稳飞快，Solo从回兰利之前就开始没怎么睡，他没觉得困，倒是Gaby通过后视镜尖锐地指出Solo到达酒店后应该先好好休息。她知道Solo的枪伤还没好透，这几个月都在忙着什么，Sanders交给他的事让他跑遍了大半个欧洲，其间还要应付Waverly一定要他去完成的任务。她原先很怀疑Solo是否会让自己变得这么敬业，不过在她知道Mendez在兰利有了一位恋人之后，她就明白Solo想必是特意让自己沉浸在工作的包围之中的。

时间和工作是良药这种自我安慰的谎言如今已经鲜有人会相信了，但作为旁观者，也作为朋友，Gaby初时还真的宁愿自己就这么相信，她以为让Solo忙碌起来，Solo总会好一些。然而过去了四个月后的现在，她看着Solo望向飞快向后逝去的风景、一言不发的架势，她也只得哀叹谎言确实只是谎言，它骗不了任何人，更没法疗愈好Solo。逃避并不是什么好的处理方式，在她搞清了Solo正是因逃避而错过了太多了后，她和Illya也都达成了“别故意在Solo面前避开那个话题”的默契。Mendez每一次打电话来打听Solo的行踪后，他们也都会告诉Solo，并努力以一种闲聊起并非紧要话题的姿态提起，Solo每每得知后的表情说不上是欣慰，也不算有多自然，而最后他也只会说“知道了，先别告诉他”。Gaby摸不透Solo在想什么，只是她至少明白，Solo终于又肯回兰利并不止是任务完成而已这么简单。Sanders给他的任务早半个月前就已经全部完成了，Solo却没有第一时间回去复命，她只知道他去找了Waverly，此后又去曼哈顿的总部待了一周，在这中间他干了些什么，Gaby无权打听。

“Sanders的麻烦都解决好了？”

“嗯。”Solo应着，将背贴上后座。

“那你这趟回去见到Mendez了吗？”

Gaby放慢车速，不想让自己错过Solo的回答。

“见到了。”手指在腿侧敲击了一下，没能抹除的、那个趴在办公桌上的影像又更清晰。衬衫外的毛衣背心依旧是老气省事的藏青色，椅背上还是那件被他嫌弃过太旧太大的卡其色风衣。一切都太熟悉了，一切也都彷如昨日——这个念头果然在他四个月后重新见到Mendez的那一秒就在他的脑袋里噼啪爆炸，他自己也有所准备，只是爆炸过后飘散而出的硝烟味很快又把他带回了现实，他如今只能站在走廊上这么望一眼而不做打扰，就是最大的、也是最不该出现的陌生。

Gaby从明暗不定的光线中看不到Solo真正的表情，于是她也不再说话，把安静还给了Solo。Solo并没有什么实质上的变化，至少看起来是那样，他还是一身英伦出品的全定制西装，发型没因熬夜有所坍塌。这也许会令熟识Solo的他们有所安慰，但Gaby还是很想叫他撕开他用以粉饰太平的完美，也曾考虑过要不要和他好好谈谈。她不知道和Mendez的结局如此对Solo来说到底意味着什么，但她多少可以想象。

就算Mendez已经开展了一段全新的关系，你和他也没必要变成这样，你明明知道你这样躲着他只会让他觉得难过。这话在两个月前Gaby辗转听说Mendez的事时，就酝酿着想要说给Solo听，然而到了现在，她也还是没勇气说出口。因为就算谁也没去揭穿，但谁也都清楚是Solo自己把自己包裹进了痛苦之中。

Gaby在停好车子好才又出声和Solo说话，他们在车子里交换了一些有关于新任务的讯息，Solo偶尔拿资料中那些目标打趣的样子还是很漫不经心，不过在Gaby面前，他并没有办法真正掩藏起他的疲惫。

“好好睡一觉，我说真的，Solo。”Gaby灵巧地从驾驶座扭过上半身，抽走了后座的Solo手上的手机，“如果你不想因为太引人注目被目标的保镖盯上的话，就去把你的状态调整到最好，我见过那些家伙，各个都像老鹰。”

“我引人注目难道不是计划的一部分？”Solo没把手机抢回来，“我认为那正好方便你潜入控制室拷贝交易资料。”

“在你通红着一双眼睛、还有一只手行动不便的情况下？”Gaby反唇相讥道，“看来你一点都不担心训练有素的专业人士看不出你有多可疑，如果你不想让Waverly又改主意让Mendez来……”

“不需要。”Solo在Gaby有可能会触亮屏幕并由此看到Mendez堆积在收件箱的那么多信息之前、将手机拿了回来，还没等Gaby又想说什么，他就打破了她的狐疑：

“他在生病。”

尽管让Mendez扮作艺术家来参与到两天后的拍卖会中是最佳选项，不过Solo还是向Waverly极力要求这件事由他们内部完成就好。Gaby原以为这只是Solo搬出的、又一个可以不用见到Mendez的借口——

“所以这才是你刚回兰利就主动要求参与这次任务的原因？”

Solo只以点头作答。他知道Gaby在想什么，这并不是他继续躲开Mendez的借口，否则对他来说，他才回到兰利、Mendez又被派遣到加拿大无非是他们的又一次错过。他的伤是还没好，但Mendez的状况更糟，他只是毫无意外地、继续着他以前就一直在做的事，就算所有的一切都变了，在执行避免让Mendez陷入糟糕境况这件事上，他永远不会变。

“我猜你所谓的见到Mendez，只是你看到他，他并没看到你，我没猜错吧？”

Gaby调整好态度，终究还是让问题脱口而出。

“走吧。”Solo只是笑笑，“我确实该休息一天。”

Gaby只好跟着他一起下车，和他聊一些两个人都完全不想聊的话题。她没有特别去打听Mendez最近的生活，她只是通过那些在电话中的闲谈联想、也希望他过得不错，在她的立场如果是对Mendez抱以这种美好祝福的话，Solo理应也是如此。既然早就接受结局了，还要如此坚持地痛苦下去是为什么？ Gaby在产生了这个疑问的同时也终于渐渐明白，也许一直以来，都只是Solo自己迟迟不愿解脱罢了。

Solo放下不多的行李后首先做的事是帮自己处理伤口，两颗子弹对肌肉造成的伤害一时半会儿难以恢复，他已经尽量避免去触碰伤口了，不过一旦有所牵扯就会隐隐作痛的感觉还是纠缠了他整整一周。但和另一份与他如影随形的痛苦比起来，这点伤也谈不上多辛苦。那种“就算辛苦也是你自作自受”的可笑哀愁已经不会再困扰他了，回想起来，最辛苦的部分无非是他想为Mendez学着放弃——想以自己对Mendez的爱来论证他可以为Mendez学会放弃，却在无论多努力后都发现自己不可能做到的那一段漫长挣扎。

如今，他已经觉得好多了。他把旧的绷带扔掉，没在意伤口边缘又青肿了起来，执意地又在外面裹上了几圈纱布。把医药用品丢回箱子的时候，那份在曼哈顿总部时借用了Waverly的身份向FBI调来的卷宗在行李箱里露出了边角，隐约地泛着点邪恶的光泽。Solo也不是没有设想过，如果Syverson没有如此刻意地制造他和Mendez之间的矛盾，他是不是就可以成功做到把彻底放手了。然而他又明白自己确实是个疯狂的人，因为在当时、真的想要试着放手对他来说已经超越了他能达到的疯狂的极限，那么突破极限再夸张一点，也就没什么关系了。

何况他应该比谁都清楚，哪怕只是远远看Mendez一眼，都会促成他这个疯狂的念头完全成形。他在既不像自我反省、又不像自我劝解的情绪中入睡，四个月来，他的生活并没有实质上的改变，除了只有他深知自己身体少了一部分之外，他还是做他该做的，努力让一切看起来都在正常轨道。大多数时间里他还是那个人人喜欢的Napoleon Solo，余下的小部分时间里则根据环境和情景需要变成一个令人望而却步的恶魔。他从不指望自己能成为多善良的人，不过在那些有点血腥的时间里，他竟然多多少少喜欢上了那个邪恶的自己。

这一觉并没能如他所愿那样安稳，他在前半夜就因为手臂上传来的剧痛醒来了，在睡眠中突如其来的高烧还真的让他一时之间应对不急。伤口的恶化毫无预兆，这不是突如其来的，这四个月间他受的伤不止这一点，日积月累下来的旧伤也一并捣起了乱，就算隔着电话，Solo也难得地没办法对Waverly的指令做出违抗——看在这个上司最近帮了他不少忙的份上。还有Gaby和Illya写满强硬与关心的眼神，也让他着实难以拒绝。到了后半夜，他就已经从酒店转移到白花花的单人病房里了，好在正式的任务在两天后，他估测他自己稍微处理下就能离开，到时总能赶得及。

结果光是伤口的二次清创与缝合就让他被迫待足了两天都没能离开医院。他不记得自己什么时候变得这么需要医生的帮助了，但只要Gaby端出那张“我觉得你一出去就会死在医院门口”的脸，Solo就没法摆出混蛋脸和她对抗。他绷着全身的神经连轴转了四个月，休整一下倒也不是个太坏的主意，所以在Gaby又要搬出长篇大论以前，他表示自己这次真的会等枪伤痊愈再加入到任务中。

然而现实是，在Gaby满意地离开后，连Solo多嘴询问一句任务进度都开始不再予以回应。Solo被他们故意地“抛弃”在这间私人医院里，无所事事到问护士讨了几本打发时间的书来看，睡眠时间也被延长到了十小时以上，直到那把声音在他耳边响起之前，他以为没人会能抽出时间来探访他这位、仅仅来多伦多做生意却遭遇抢劫的艺术品商人。要不是胸腔中被刻意压缩的疼痛开始在这传来的嗓音中蠢蠢欲动，他最开始甚至分辨不出那声音是否来自幻想。也或者离别总比相见容易，所以他才会在离开的时候毫不犹豫，却在这样的时刻一再踌躇。

“你好，”说话声被隔在虚掩上的门外，听来又谨慎，又轻缓，“请问Deveny先生是住这间吗？”

询问声先于敲门声，给了Solo充分的、确认这嗓音来自谁的时间。翻动书页的手指像被胶水黏着在了那一页之上，他想叫它翻过去，却硬是动作不了。

“是这里。”Solo的慌张不动声色，也许该有更好的、重新面对面的方式，但他也已经习惯了在他和Mendez之间、总会发生的他预料不到的巧合，“进来吧。”

那道掩着的门缝被推得更大，大到足以容纳一个人站在门边。Solo扭头望去，Mendez扶住门框、半边仍隐约的人影，和四个月前的一幕竟有些微重叠。

疼痛取代了他伪装了一百多日的麻木，接着又在探寻到Mendez眼中闪着的光时迸发了。他不是没预料到在自己被“关”进医院后，Waverly还是会按照原定计划向CIA要求把Mendez借过来。他强迫自己心平气和一点，别把目光的中心放在Mendez身上。然而最后，他却还是让自己紧盯住了门口的那个人，一瞬间最着紧的仍然是他的脸色怎么样、病看起来有没有完全好。这些只属于他和Mendez之间的相处方式已经嵌入他的意识太久，不管中间隔了多少空白，Solo都不会对它陌生。

“是我问Gaby要到的地址……”

Mendez没等Solo把“你怎么会来”问出口就抢先解释道，他站在门边没动，表情被掩在了光线之外，虚幻得像是无法被任何人抓住。这画面看在Solo眼里，确实没比那一晚在他家门口所留给他的记忆真切多少。

“没关系。“Solo持续看着他，很快想到自己不应该让彼此僵持起来，于是他把书反着压到胸前，单手撑着自己稍向上爬了些，并主动递上了问候，”好久不见。”

“是啊……”

Mendez低低回了一句，这才开始慢慢地走过来，他轻手轻脚地搬过一张椅子在Solo的病床边坐下，在发现Solo的眼神并无躲避时，他也看向了Solo的眼睛，大抵是出于什么都没带的缘故，他交叠在腿上的手掌同时局促地搓了搓：

“好久不见了。”

即使那些逝去的时光一直在嘲笑着Solo，他那颗因在想念中浸了太久而过于潮湿的心，还是被Mendez温柔的这一声烘干了。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

Mendez已经有很长一段时间没接收到来自Waverly的任务协助要求了，他和Waverly的上一次私人通话还是一个月前，那天他从O'Donnell与别人的闲谈中听说U.N.C.L.E在曼哈顿的总部最近似乎不太平，Mendez也没来得及去仔细打探这消息的来源就直接拨通了Waverly的电话。也一如前几次那样，当他问Solo最近怎么样时，Waverly半像抱怨半像敷衍地说了句“我也不清楚他最近在忙什么，他不是在忙CIA的事吗？”，Mendez答不上来这问题，他唯一获得的有用信息就是，他以后真的没必要再向Waverly打听有关Solo的消息了。

他不会告诉自己的。Gaby也不会，Illya也不会，和Solo有密切来往的只有这寥寥数人，他们没有一个人会向Mendez透露Solo的行踪。他知道他的关心与记挂对这些人来说一点都不重要，重要的是Solo希望他们怎么做。

Mendez并不会因为这种小事就去怪责任何人，他能理解，也能接受。他只是……他就只是很难释怀Solo就这样刻意又彻底地躲开了他，在想象Solo是出于何种决心才这么做的同时，深重的负罪感也因此一并缠扰上了他。现在这样的局面，让Mendez自己追溯起来，他总还是固执地认为是从他向Solo道出感情那天开始的。所以当Mendez再次从O'Donnell手中接过听筒，听到Waverly说“Solo受伤进了医院，任务的剩余部分需要麻烦你来完成”时，Mendez告诉他没问题的同时对Solo的情况只字不问。他都能想象到Waverly的回答，“我不觉得你去探望他是个好主意”之类的。Mendez没再单纯地指望能从Waverly身上找突破口，他边阅览任务资料边和Syverson说自己要去多伦多，而等他真的到了多伦多见到了Gaby，先前没打算问出口的问题也就变得好攻破多了。

“就算只是同事，”他的手指在酒杯边缘摩挲，看着Gaby的眼神也满是无奈，“就算只是同事，也有探病的权利吧。”

Gaby不是那么容易被三言两语哄住的人，好在Mendez还是看到她的表情难以掩饰地苦恼了起来。

“如果他不愿意见到我，我会在听到他这么说之后自己离开的。”

Mendez微扬起头，近乎恳求一般看着Gaby，也从侧面提醒着Gaby她确实没权利替这两人做任何决定，如果Solo不想见Mendez，也确实应当由他自己决定，他可以赶走Mendez，也可以用最冰冷的态度面对他——只是Gaby知道但凡Solo能做到这样，他也不至于整整四个月都没再回过兰利，那在以前，从来都是不可想象的事。尽管只是局外人，Gaby也不自觉在他俩之中感到矛盾，她既想问Solo这么躲着不见有什么意义，又想问Mendez见不见到他又有什么区别。Mendez自己也不知道为什么在Solo回来后，他对重新见Solo的一面执念又重新加深了。

见不见到又有什么区别？Mendez也没有答案，但是现在坐在床尾的椅子边真真切切看到了Solo，他还是感到了久违的宽慰。即使Solo蓄出的青色胡渣没能刮干净、头发凌乱地塌着，病号服下还露着一大截纱布，他也还是觉得这四个月来被时间蛀出的空洞开始有了被修补的迹象。

“你怎么样？”

“感冒好了吗？”

两个问题一前一后被问出的间隔没超过一秒，Mendez还没来得及愣一愣，Solo就又自然地接话道：

“不用太担心，我会躺在这里，纯粹是因为Waverly最近越来越浮夸了。”Solo语气如常，神态也还是在轻松中掺杂着不在乎，他仍和以前一模一样，对身上的伤视而不见，用自己的毫不着紧来试图安慰Mendez，就好像什么都没变过。

真的什么都没变吗？

“那就好……”Mendez只好跟着Solo的话笑笑，然后把视线谨慎地放到了触及不到Solo目光的别处。他不想让Solo看透自己这般累赘的五味杂陈。

真的什么都没变的话，为何Mendez再也不能像以前一样，因为Solo的态度板起脸、痛痛快快地数落他一顿、警告他不要再这样拿自己的身体开玩笑？

“任务怎么样？”又是Solo打破沉默，他拉拉肩后的枕头，又往上靠坐了些。先前叠放在肚子上的书因这动作往下滑，在落到地面上之前，Mendez敏捷地替他接住了。

“摄影记者的身份很安全，该拍的照片也都拍下来了，那应该能为Gaby之后的行动提供不少帮助。”Mendez认真地将情况一一告知Solo，同时犹豫是该将手中的书放回原位还是直接向Solo递去，他前倾着身体看了封面一眼：

“我记得你以前说过你不是那么喜欢大仲马的作品。”

这可能是Mendez走进病房后说的最自然的一句话，如谈论天气、任务、晚餐或是其他琐事一样稀松平常，他举着书，看着硬壳封面上《基督山伯爵》的印刷字体，不免想起了以前Solo在和他讨论那些浪漫主义作家们的优与劣时过于投入的独特见解。

“护士小姐只能为我找来这本。”没让Mendez为难太久，书被Solo抽了回去，“曲折的情节倒也很适合打发时间，你以前说过不同的心境下看同一本书会有截然不同的感受，我猜我现在可以接受你当时的说法了。”

“没想到最终是住院让你认同了我的说法。”Mendez让自己尽量保持着笑容，他想起身帮Solo倒杯水，又觉得多此一举；病房里没有水果，他连手上随便忙活点也做不到。别人探望病人的时候都做些什么？也是这样避开所有该真正讨论的话题去聊一本十九世纪的小说？Mendez搞不清他们为什么要聊这种无关痛痒的事，他更搞不清除了聊这个他们还能聊什么。他虽然正坐在Solo身边，却像一个事事与他无关的局外人，连出现在这里都如同一种唐突的打扰。

“现在再看确实有很多不同的感受，除了戏剧性之外，竟然还生出了对费尔南的同情。抢来的永远不属于他，他明明应当料到不属于他的东西是无法被真正捏在手里的，却还是做出了愚蠢的事。”Solo娓娓道来间又低头随意翻开了一页，恰好停留在了爱德蒙以伯爵的神秘身份去而复返之上，他将食指卡在那一页后掀上了封面，又立刻换了话题向Mendez提议道：

“早点回去吧，在Waverly为此唠叨你以前。还有，如果我是Syverson，知道你在我的病房里逗留这么久一定会不高兴的。”

他知道Mendez坐在这里不自在，他再期盼这个人可以一直一直留在这里都好，现在，他却只能在彼此都觉得时间煎熬而漫长之前请他离开。

“我们并没有……”Mendez很想向Solo解释自己和Syverson没有把Solo当成什么禁忌的话题，每一次提起Solo时Mendez都无比坦诚；他还想说Syverson不是会为了这种事斤斤计较的男人，在他对自己说出“即使你把我当成一种寄托也没关系”时Mendez就对他产生了这样的信任；他更想说我和你之间的相处已经生分到都谈不上像朋友了，又何来所谓的“不高兴”？但这全部的全部，他没办法说出来，他可以和所有人聊聊他的新恋情和最近的生活，却唯独不能和Solo开口。他已经失去了和Solo无话不谈的资格。他以为自己早就比谁都平静地接受了这件事，但其实不是，那自以为是的平静此刻化身成了一只名为讽刺的怪物。

“好的……”Mendez垂下眼睛看了看腕表，声调轻到漂浮，“其实马上探视时间就要结束了，我可以等护士来要求你关灯时再走。”

“事实上……”Solo伸出一只手摸摸下巴上细细密密戳着他皮肤的胡渣，又笑开来，“事实上我还是更习惯看着你先走。”

才补进空洞里的充实又开裂了，它们成为了那只怪物的养分，在霎时间把它培养得又凶悍又残忍，它啃咬着空洞里的腐肉，逼迫着Mendez说出了再见。他帮Solo带上门，连最后确认一眼Solo是否正看着门缓缓关上都不敢去做。走廊不适合他逗留，所以他走出了大门，在路边伫立，烟被他塞进嘴里，却始终没能点燃。病房里的人难以猜测Mendez是真的头也不回地离开了，还是因自己最后说的话感受到了迟来的难堪，他只是反反复复回忆着时隔四个月才终于好好看一眼的那张脸，连书上的一个字都再看不进去了。

Mendez两天之后就从多伦多启程回了华盛顿，和来时的独自一人不同，Gaby选择了和他同行，她之后恰好要回曼哈顿待上一阵，以便完成所有外勤特工都头痛不已却难以躲开的文书工作，Waverly虽然比大多数已知组织的负责人都要更开明、更通情达理，但为了维持这个愈加有序而庞大的情报机构的正常运转，这项工作每个人都逃不开，所以她就想干脆和Mendez待上两天，就当做在艰巨任务来临之前先松口气。Mendez欣然应允，这四个月来不止是Solo，连Gaby和Illya确实也都在无形之中离得他更远了——他知道自己不该对此过于敏感和介意——不过能重新和Waverly的小组一起参与进同一任务，多少鼓励着Mendez打消了他是否连这些朋友也失去了的疑虑。在他微笑着听Gaby和他讲述订婚这件事到底有多麻烦时他体会到了不小的踏实，比不上见到Solo时瞬间涌出的那么巨大，但总还是让他觉得喜悦不已。

“那天真的太混乱了，混乱到连我都不确定在炸弹差点爆炸时Illya说的话是不是出自真心的。”

“真高兴你最终相信了他想和你共度一生的念头是出自真心的，”Mendez嗅到了她从头到脚都散发着的愉悦气息，他跟着Gaby一起感受甜蜜，“替他高兴，也替你。”

“我很抱歉，Mendez，”在飞机降落到地面开始滑行时，Gaby才把她堵在心里的道歉说出来，“真抱歉我们没能及时通知你，那之后我们各自去了别的国家，Solo又——”

Gaby即刻打住了，在这无关的话题中提一句毕竟以前Solo一定会第一时间告诉你显得非常愚蠢。在这两个人面前下意识提起对方的名字真不是个好习惯，Gaby不知道Solo和Mendez究竟有没有适应现在的状况，总之她确实还没能完全适应。

“没关系，不用太在意那些，重要的是你们很幸福。”Mendez看着头顶的指示灯亮起后解开了安全带，替两人拿行李。Gaby站到了过道上，瞧着Mendez伸长的手臂欲言又止。她以为Mendez会有一些变化的，爱情总会改变一个人，或多或少，总得有一些，但Gaby没有察觉到Mendez有哪里变得不一样了，而她不知道这是好是坏。她清楚以Mendez的年龄和阅历，这些事轮不到她来操心，可是以前总在操心Mendez的Solo仿佛下定了决心要退出Mendez的生活，现在待在Mendez身边的那个男人她又不了解，也许她该劝慰自己“变的从来不是人而是关系”，可这全部加起来，还是不免让Gaby觉得惆怅。

他们在取行李箱时耗费了一些时间，等两个人一起走出去时已经是飞机落地后将近半小时后的事，Mendez原本没和Sanders讲自己会何时回来，不在有更重要的工作时打扰恋人几乎成为了Mendez要求自己恪守的准则，所以他只顾着和Gaby说话，直到被人从后拍了肩才想起要收一收脚步。

“Syverson？”Mendez扭头的瞬间就瞪大了眼睛，Gaby也转过身往后看，这个穿着T恤和夹克的男人小小喘了口气，在回答Mendez前先礼貌地跟Gaby打了招呼：

“嗨，我是Syverson。”

“叫我Gaby就好。”Gaby拿下太阳镜，也回以微笑，她没刻意地去打量Syverson，不过站在她的角度，不管看多少次，她还是会为Syverson和Solo在某些方面的相同感到些许惊讶。

“我向O'Donnell打听了你回程的航班。”他亲昵地揉了把Mendez的脑袋，更年长的Mendez反而看起来没任何气势，只得顺着回了句“你最近不是很忙吗……”

“挪半天假出来接一接你还是可以的。”他接过Mendez手里的行李，又让Mendez和Gaby跟着他一起去取车。除了身份早已不同，但一切都和他那夜凌晨在机场等待Mendez时如此相似，就连那时他心中满溢的对Mendez见到Solo作何感想的顾虑都和现在一模一样。

“我陪Gaby一起坐后座。”Syverson帮Gaby拉开车门后Mendez也和Gaby一起钻了进去，他坐在后排、仰头冲Syverson笑，Syverson没有任何反对的理由，他笑着摇摇头，又去充当尽职的司机，把时间和空间完全留给这对朋友。Gaby偶尔会问Syverson一些问题，多是好奇他的部门原来真的存在以及Syverson平时到底需要做多少事，话题会由此围绕到Syverson身上，Mendez的视线则会在这种时候偷偷地与Syverson的在内后视镜上相接，他们对彼此轻笑后又迅速移开，Gaby虽然没错过这些，却也还是装作无意地忽略了。

“我不知道该怎么说……”直到Syverson先把车驶到了酒店，Mendez帮Gaby一起把行李带去房间后，Gaby才在Mendez要离开之前拉住了他，“但是你得知道，无论哪些事情被改变了，你都是我最贴心的朋友之一，这同你选择和谁在一起无关。”

“其实我也同样抱歉我没能亲自告诉你有关我和Syverson的事……”Mendez的脊背更放松了些，整个语气都软了下来，Gaby的神情太友善太真诚，温柔得让Mendez莫名内疚。

“我明白这令人为难。”Gaby拍拍Mendez的手臂，让他无需放在心上，“何况，说真的，Syverson看起来很不错。”

Mendez歪歪头，眨眼的动作都变得缓慢，仿佛无声地反问Gaby“你真的这么觉得？”

“嘿，你得明白我觉得他好不好没那么重要，那是你的选择。”她又拍了Mendez一把，这回还特意使了点劲，“而且我相信你的选择。”

Mendez揉着手臂，在笑声中被Gaby推了出去。几分钟后他重新回到了停车场，Syverson虽然停好了车位却没熄火，他的一条手臂半开的车窗之下，远远看见Mendez就冲他挥起了手。

“你不和Gaby一起吃晚餐吗？”

“明天吧，她现在需要休息，之前的任务让她绷紧太久了。”Mendez重新坐上副驾驶座，解释道，“你现在要回去上班吗？”

“既然你和Gaby没安排，那剩下的时间我就要独占了，”Syverson伸手搓搓Mendez脖子后的那片皮肤，连手表都没去看，“还剩两个小时，足够了。”

“其实你不必……”Mendez看向Syverson的侧脸，仔细地在近距离看到他才发现Syverson连眼角都充满疲惫。人员变动、没有足够可信任的下属这种情况让他忙得够呛，Mendez向来不想成为他崭新人生中的麻烦，他想让Syverson变得更好、生活得更有动力，至于他自己在那其中占了多少比重，也许并不是那么重要的事。

“半天而已，我也要喘口气。”

“我要是知道的话，一定会提前告诉你Gaby会和我一起回来。”

车在人行道前停下，Syverson看向Mendez，“O'Donnell已经告诉我Waverly订了两张机票了，所以我猜到你会有朋友和你一起回来。” 

Mendez还没听懂Syverson的用意，Syverson又跟着说：

“我不想你的朋友对我还停留在‘挑衅Solo、和Solo打架’或是……”Syverson腾出右手去握住了Mendez的手，“或是‘从Solo身边抢走Mendez那个人’这种印象上。”

“别那么说，没有这种事……”

握在掌心的手指蜷动了下，Syverson感受到了，他没打算问，因为他知道Mendez会告诉他。和自己隐藏的忧心与不安相反，Mendez总是很坦然，从以前到现在都是如此。

“这次在多伦多我顺便去探望了Solo，”Mendez低低头，很快又直视着Syverson的眼神，“他受了不少伤，需要一段时间的治疗。”

“他现在怎么样了？”

“应该没什么大问题。”Gaby带来的柔软散尽了，Mendez想起了病房里过暗的灯光，淡淡的消毒水气味，床头柜上的药片，他和Solo对话时的每个无关细节都在脑袋中的某个角落片段式浮现，证明着那个空洞伤口中钻出的怪物依然在蛰伏。

“只是——”Mendez把手从Syverson的手掌中抽回，又拉着安全带在自己的位置上坐正了，“只是我想他已经不再当我是朋友了。”

“不会的。”Syverson启动车子，不知道这句到底是对Mendez的安慰还是对自己的担心。Mendez只是笑笑，让空气恢复了沉默，他歪着脑袋稍作休息，Syverson则在转弯的间隙又看了眼Mendez，他摸不出一点关于Solo怎么会再次出现的头绪，也无法去假设Solo准备做些什么。

Syverson将车停靠在路边，下车从后备箱翻出了件外套给Mendez披上。Mendez的头搭在车玻璃上睡得无知无觉，Syverson也就坐在一边不声不响地看了他好一会儿。Solo以前怕被抢走什么，又在踌躇些什么，他似乎渐渐地、一点一点、残忍而清晰地全部开始有所体会。

所以。如果……

如果Solo能彻底从你的世界彻底消失就好了。

他是真的如此希望着。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

“严格来说，我们部门的全称是中情局特种行动作战单位，正是因为以数个作战小组为单位结构，所以最近才会在人员调整上忙得身心俱疲。”

Syverson边回答着Gaby的问题，边把刚端上来的烤鸡按他习惯的手法分了开来，Mendez则在一边挑选着更精瘦的部分夹到了Gaby的碟子里，Gaby小口地喝着啤酒，欣然享受着两位男士带来的特别服务。

“你应该早些让Mendez告诉我的，这样的话我会叮嘱他让你不必特地抽出时间来招待我。”Gaby闻着那香味挑挑眉，同时和Mendez交换一个微笑，“不过反过来想，如果我这么做了，也就吃不到这顿丰盛的晚餐了。”

“希望合你的口味。”Syverson坐下来，又一把搂过Mendez，“我猜你的口味会比Mendez挑剔很多，所以还真是有点紧张。”

Gaby放下酒杯笑起来，她切开一些送进嘴里，认真礼貌地品尝着。

“能吃吗？”Mendez没去插嘴反驳自己的口味到底好不好满足的问题，他拉开Syverson的手，在自己的椅子上坐好，和Syverson一样期待着Gaby的回答。

“你之前为什么没告诉我你的男朋友能做出这么好吃的食物？”Gaby回答前又往嘴里塞了一块，她用叉子在盘子里扒拉着，真心实意地称赞道。单从食物的味道客观评价，Syverson做的烤鸡确实不差，更何况那是Syverson精心为她、或者说为了Mendez准备的，Gaby不会忘了这一点。再加上今晚的话，她认为自己前一天对Mendez说的“他看起来不错”并不违心。

Syverson拍了下手，爽朗利落地笑了两声后又开始往Mendez的盘子里盛放食物。Mendez没急着去吃，他也给自己开了罐啤酒，安静地看着Gaby在吃得津津有味的同时和Syverson又聊起了以前他在伊拉克的一些事，这场景很普通，但氛围却平和到让Mendez感受到了发自内心的怡然自得。Syverson和Gaby融洽的相处没有一点刻意，他们两个人谁都没有为了要Mendez好受而装出勉强接纳和迁就对方的样子，这对Mendez来说是无上的安慰，他不知道自己此前在担心什么，不过此后，他觉得自己确实没有任何需要担心的了。这顿一个小时就能吃完的晚餐最后就这样慢条斯理地吃了三个小时，等他和Syverson把Gaby送回酒店再回家时已将近十点，餐桌上和厨房中还有一堆餐碟要收拾，不过他们谁也不想动，Mendez一进门就倒进了沙发里，Syverson回了个电话，大意是保证自己一定明天一早就恢复工作后，也跟着一起窝到了Mendez的旁边。

“Gaby昨天跟我说你很不错。”Mendez在Syverson的臂弯中找了个角度，他的头顶在Syverson的下巴上，让自己在他的怀里嵌出一个舒服的弧度，“刚刚分别前，她又和我说了一次。”

“真的？”

Syverson的胳膊环上Mendez的腰，Mendez的手刚抬了抬，Syvonson就顺着牵了上来，他晃晃Mendez的手，又问了一遍“真的吗？”

“真的。”Mendez的眼睛往上抬，头也跟着动，“Gaby没有对我撒谎的必要。她如果对你有什么想法，会直接告诉我的，如果你知道她的性格的话……”

“是啊，我看得出来，我只是不太敢相信而已。”

“Captain Syverson还有这么没自信的时候？”

“我没自信的时刻比你想象的还要多，”Syverson停停，又叠着Mendez的手臂亲了亲他的耳朵尖，“而上一次是我坐在我家门口吃那个甜甜圈的时候。”

Mendez因为Syverson的话不出声地抿着嘴笑，这不是Syverson第一次和他“抱怨”起他狠心拒绝的那段过往了，Mendez知道这不会是最后一次，他也早就从最初突然支支吾吾、红着脸道歉变成了完全可以当耳旁风一样泰然处置，这是他们仍显短暂的相识中最突出的一段记忆之一，Mendez不介意Syverson反复提起。

“那请问Captain Syverson现在愿意相信了吗？”

“你知道我的吧，我这个人只相信抓在手里的胜利。” Syverson因为Mendez带笑的细软嗓音心里一动，他抱着Mendez往上躺了一些，一如既往的像他在Mendez面前表现的那样坦白，“我是因为你正在我身边，我才愿意相信的，但就算Gaby不那么……喜欢我，我也不会觉得有什么，毕竟我们都清楚，永远不会有十全十美的事。”

“是啊……”Mendez默默地听他说完，又低声接了句“不会有完美的生活”。

正因面对残酷现实总是过分清醒，Mendez才对今晚三人的和乐融融感到分外欣慰。因为不存在完美的人生，所以人才不能太贪心——他一再这样警告自己。就算Solo的离开与消失是他至今为止唯一一想起来就不免低落的缺憾，不过到了他这个年纪，他早就该对“活在世上便不会有十全十美的事”学着坦然接受了。只是Solo太特别，因此接受起来的过程才更缓慢、更惨烈。他确实动过好几次要对现状做出弥补、或是挽回那段友谊的念头，只是病房里的那个Solo分明在向他宣布、他想做出的任何所谓“弥补”在Solo看来或许更像是另一种伤害——对Syverson来说也是。

他不能妄求十全十美，那对他们三个人来说都不公平。

Mendez把头自然地搭在Syverson的胸膛，在这些隐秘的琐碎想法中昏昏欲睡，Syverson由他躺着，他的手一直紧紧地握着Mendez的，不给它任何一点从自己手中滑落的可能。他也几欲要被这静谧的甜蜜勾起睡意，手机却在这时候再次纷乱作响。Syverson原不想去理会，不过被吵醒的Mendez眯着眼睛用胳膊肘捅了捅他，让他别怠慢工作，Syveron也就只好腾出一只手把手机掏了出来。

“Syverson，”O'Donnell的声音在电话接通的瞬间立时传来，“你在哪？”

“在家，怎么了，你加班到这个点？”Syverson特地看了眼屏幕，以不能被显示的号码确认了这通电话来自O'Donnell的办公室而不是他的私人手机。尽管正式入职后他和O'Donnell之间的来往已经变少了，不过O'Donnell给他打电话也不是什么值得稀奇的事，所以Mendez压根没表现出好奇，他屈起了腿，好让自己在Syverson身上睡得更安稳。

“是啊，最近和你一样，比较忙——”

电话那头的O'Donnell在办公桌前站着，发现自己的欲言又止实在太过明显

“有事吗？还是要找Mendez？”Syverson说到这个名字，又忍不住去亲吻拥有这个名字的主人懒洋洋的脑袋。

“不，不找他，没什么事。”O'Donnell想了想，还是坐了下来，他的手掌摩挲过眼前那份档案袋，再次开口，“Syverson……你方便来一趟我的办公室吗？”

“现在？”Syverson把唇从Mendez的后脑勺上移开，又在Mendez疑惑地仰头同时看向他手中的手机时对他笑了笑。

O'Donnell翻过厚实的白色文件袋，紧盯着背面那个只属于FBI的图案，再次向Syverson催促道：

“是的，可以的话，最好还是现在来一趟。”

Solo被准许出院是在Gaby和Mendez一同离开的第二天一早，他在治疗期间的“良好表现”让负责他的护士们多少表露了不舍。Solo对她们的好意表示了感谢，同时他也就用这由头顺便把向她们借来的那本《基督山伯爵》一并带走了。那并不是什么具有任何收藏价值的精装本，只是Solo意识到他太需要重新学会有始有终地去完成一件事，所以干脆就把重新认真看完这本他以前并不懂欣赏的小说当成一个好的开始也不错。

没过几个小时，他就再次回到了曼哈顿的U.N.C.L.E总部，他要在这里等Gaby或Illya随便哪一个回来，和他们交接一些自己参与过、但又不是主心骨的任务报告，至于他自己的部分在几周之前他已经完成了。动用了Waverly的名头才调来的FBI的档案也是在那期间才到手的，FBI虽然和CIA从不配合、事事对着干，但对U.N.C.L.E这种名义上说不受监管、覆盖范围却又远大于CIA的情报机构还算愿意予以一定程度上的配合——在不损害自身利益的情况下。尽管Solo能听出来他们搞不懂U.N.C.L.E为什么突然要调阅Syverson那几件不了了之的案子，不过对于一个他们早就没法用来找茬的棋子，FBI倒也乐得卖给Waverly这个面子。

Waverly其实也不是那么清楚Solo的动机，直到Solo一再和他保证这不涉及任何案子、不破坏任何计划、从头到尾只是单纯和Mendez还有他自己有关后，Waverly就没再多过问了。和FBI周旋如传言中一样麻烦、浪费了他不少时间和口舌，但看在Solo第一次这么真诚地请求他的份上，他也还是摆出他平时不太爱摆的官僚做派帮了Solo这个忙。

算起来，这已经是Waverly第三次在牵扯到Mendez的问题上对Solo施以援手了。第一次是在几个月之前那个毫无必要的情况下非把Mendez调去柏林，第二次是长达四个月间对Mendez的问题三缄其口，第三次，就是出面帮Solo向FBI申请一份已归档的案件资料（在他知道主人公是如今已经成为CIA一份子的Syverson后，他又认为这根本算不上是“案件”）。Solo表示过他至此欠下两个大人请，只要Waverly有需要的话随时可以调遣他，不过Waverly自认为他和Sanders有着天差地别的不同——至少他不需要让Solo来帮自己铲除什么会揭露他过往污点的麻烦，所以Solo允诺的这个人请，他并没有放在心上。

“看来你恢复得不错。”Waverly坐在沙发里看着一前一后到达的Solo和Illya，前者正把需要留在总部的东西从行李箱里一件件拿出来，后者连行李箱都没来得及打开就被逼埋进一大堆繁杂的文件中努力消化不耐烦：

“这证明我的决定很正确。”

“确实，我想我至少五年内都没有再去医院的必要了。”

“相信我，没人愿意看到你被抬进医院。”Waverly还是一贯跳跃式的语调，“尤其是Mendez，我得再次声明，我没有给他地址。”

听到这个名字的时候，正顺着报告的日期打算找个头绪的Illya这才从自己的世界出来似的瞄了Solo一眼，Solo的脸上在他看来没有波澜，他只是单纯地继续着手头的事。

“我知道。”Solo把箱子中剩余的东西都搬了出来以便再次整理，那本医院带回来的书和来自FBI的密封档案袋被单独放在一边，而那很轻易就引起了Waverly的注意。

“这份卷宗怎么还在你手里？”他朝着那个方向努努嘴，“我以为你上次回兰利已经让它留在那儿发挥它的用途了。”

“确实在那儿留了一份。”

Solo手上的动作有条不紊，该留在总部的被摞到右边等着专人来处理，要交接给Illya的堆在中间，属于他自己的则整整齐齐归在右边，他看看Waverly带着探究的眼神，接着说：

“而且不管是英国海军情报局高层官员的名头还是U.N.C.L.E负责人的名头，都比你此前以为的还要好用。”

“好用到他们把所有的备份都交出来了？”Waverly很快就理解了，他边纽好西装的扣子边站起来，不打算深究也没准备质疑，“还是要谢谢你提醒我这件事，看来我以后可以用这名头做更多了。”

他在Solo的目送下摆摆手离开，没怎么说话看起来就像处于崩溃边缘的Illya在Waverly走后才面向Solo提问：

“Solo，”他也伸过脖子看看那个档案袋，直觉告诉他这和Waverly刚刚提到的那个名字都值得注意，“我怎么没搞懂你做了什么？”

Solo半边的侧脸上有了个很细小的表情，像笑又不像，见他不打算回答，Illya只好继续追问：

“是不是和Mendez有关？”

“严格说起来，和我有关。” Solo把手掌撑在了《基督山伯爵》的封面上，靠着桌子的边缘说道：

“就只是和我有关。”

Solo回答得很平淡，但Illya脸上的有所怀疑却变得更明显，他太熟悉这个调调了，当Solo摆出“这事我不打算牵涉任何人”时，往往会证明他已经做了一个会影响很多人的决定。那里面具体包括了谁很难算清，但他知道Mendez一定会在那个被影响的范围内——

正处于中心也说不准。

“你知道你这种表现总是会给我一个‘这可不是什么好兆头’的感觉吗？”Illya敲敲桌子，决定不再避讳什么，“是因为Mendez来探望你了？”

“和那个无关。”Solo否认了，他往下说，不像要逃避的姿态，“Mendez以前说过，他想要自己做选择，而我想给他所有他想要的一切。我并不是没有考虑过是不是真的应该就此彻底远离他的生活，别再去打搅他，别让他左右为难，你知道的，我一直在试图做到这一切。”

“是啊，我们可以证明，但是Cowboy，他现在明明……” 

“这不是他的选择。”Solo以一种不打算听任何劝阻的语气打断了Illya。他回忆着Mendez红着眼眶告诉他“我想自己选择”时的表情，坚定且义无反顾，像极了执迷的自己。一直到很后来，Solo才明白那时的Mendez只是深陷在他愿意相信的那块泥潭中不愿面对另一种真相罢了……

“这不是他的选择。”他用平铺直叙的语调重复，“不完全是，至少他应该知道，他以为的选择也是在蒙蔽之下被催生的。”

Solo说得越多，Illya就愈发有一种他的预感绝对准确的糟糕想法。诚然他是Solo的朋友，他看不惯Syverson那个小子、也清楚那天他们之间的打架有蹊跷的成分，可那又如何？如Gaby在电话里和他所说的一样——“Mendez和Syverson看上去很不错，我想我以前的担心和偏见都是多余的”——这是Mendez自己决定的人生，旁人没资格去给出自以为是的建议，而他也相信Gaby的眼见为实。

“……我以为四个月过去，你会稍微好一些了。” Illya在今天之前从未和Solo聊这些是因为他猜测Solo应该对这种感性的说教不胜其烦了——尽管除了Gaby以外并没有人正面和他好好谈一谈。 

Solo的手指划过封面后整个抬起了胳膊，他抱住自己双臂，对Illya又像开导又像安慰的话不置可否：

“你是在指失去Mendez这件事吗？Gaby也问过我，而我不确定让除了我自己之外的人了解我有增无减的痛苦有没有意义。”

Illya面对Solo接近冷酷的诚实，突然觉得自己指望用三言两语劝服Solo形同于某种异想天开。

“说起来又很可笑，只有已经拥有的人才有资格去体会这种感情——毕竟人们总没法去怀缅没拥有过的事物，也是这一点导致我到现在都分不清，自己到底该不该为曾体会过这种痛苦而感到矛盾的幸福。”

“你知道吗？在你们认为已经过去的、不如忘却的那些痛苦中，最煎熬的部分其实是你明明知道有些真相早晚会揭露，却迟迟无法鼓起勇气去坦白一切的过程。”

那只无形的手逼着你面对‘我会失去他’这种最坏结果的同时、又让你心存侥幸，那是一种触手可及的痛苦，它分分秒秒都在纠缠你，凶恶，狰狞，直到最终将你腐蚀。

“所以我在被这种痛苦吞噬之前，先它一步找到了解决的办法。”

“Cowboy——”

“别担心我。”Solo反过来安慰起了Illya毛躁的忧虑，“你还是安心和Gaby一起好好对付那些报告吧，以我前几周的经验，那会让你们接下来半个月都睡不好觉。”

Solo没再让Illya说下去了，不常压抑情绪Illya则叹了口气，他无意识地翻动起手边的文件，这会儿的它们比刚才看起来还要令人头疼。看着Solo收起全部表情后又不合时宜得翻开了他手边那本书阅读起来、更令他对刚才Solo说的话一时不知作何感想。

人类都是鳄鱼的子孙，肮脏的又不止我一个，何必忏悔呢？——Solo在过于压抑的沉默中潦草看完了一页，他扫过眼前的最后一行字后合上了书。书被留在了Illya的面前的桌子上，而Solo就这么在Illya一言不发却若有所思的神情中，走了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

屋子里很静，Syverson离开时没关的灯照常亮着，桌子上的一片狼藉也未有一点变化，唯一不同的只是躺在沙发上的那人已经闭着眼睛睡得很深。Mendez是能很快入睡、又极度容易被吵醒的人，第一次在Syverson家过夜的时候，Syverson还以为Mendez是因为和自己做得太累才会脑袋一歪沉沉睡去的，几次下来，他就发现这真的只是几十年的工作所致而已，过度加班导致Mendez总是睡眠不足，只要进入到安心放松的环境里，他就能由睡意控制。也同样是因为工作的原因，任何一点小动静都会把他迅速从好梦中拉出来。Syverson自己也不是不适应随时被电话铃声或其他各种指令叫醒下一秒就全副武装的人，但这种情况发生在Mendez身上，反而让他没了设身处地的理解，更多的只是叫他舍不得。同样的事换了对象，感受便会截然不同。Syverson最近才慢慢懂得了这个道理。

他站在进门的地方，换了拖鞋，为了不吵醒Mendez，钥匙也被他一直握在手里而不是放在门边的柜子上。以Mendez躺着的位置来看，头顶的灯光稍显刺眼，想到大概会让他睡得不安稳，Syverson便把客厅的灯关了后改开了厨房间的灯，那之后，他轻而缓慢地挪到了沙发旁。他没急着在Mendez空出的那一块位置坐下，而是凭借着厨房里透出的微弱光线眯起眼睛看了Mendez好几分钟，最后才在地毯上坐下。

Mendez在他坐下几秒后翻了个身，Syverson以为他会醒，结果他只是动了动腿，让自己蜷成了一团后继续睡了过去。手边没有毯子和外套，所以Syverson衡量了下，没再有所动作。就这么坐一会儿吧。他想着再坐一会儿就把Mendez抱回床上，如果他醒了就催他去洗个澡再好好睡。如果他没醒……

那就让我一直坐在这里好了。Syverson很轻地呼吸，伸到Mendez脸颊旁的手又停住了，这不太像他的作风，但现在他就是很不想吵醒Mendez，也不想去正视不愿意醒的很有可能是他自己，反正从那份文件在他刚踏进O'Donnell的办公室时就以一种刺眼的存在扎进他眼里后，他就突然间没法像他自己了——

“我确实可以找出是谁把这玩意儿放我桌上的，那没有任何难度，但你应该很愿意在我这样做之前告诉我这到底是怎么回事。”

O'Donnell的口气前所未有的刻板，Syverson猜那里面还混合着一点愤怒，他很奇异地觉得这不是眼下的重点、他也没那么在乎，他在乎的是O'Donnell之后不用亲口说出来、他也能明白的事……

“毕竟他摆明了是冲你来的。” 

Syverson没感到意外，可惜那不代表他能保持平静。

“他是冲Mendez来的。”

“你说什么？”

“我说……Solo，这是Solo做的。” O'Donnell突然尖锐的声音听来滑稽，Syverson尽量别让自己的口气听起来像冷漠的指摘，“因为是Solo，所以我才会说他是冲Mendez来的。”

O'Donnell拧着眉毛观察起Syverson的表情，如他熟悉的那样，Syverson不笑不说话的时候总显肃然，胡子又同时给他平添不善。他看不出什么，便转而去消化Syverson给他的答案中透露的讯息，这是今晚他第二次觉得自己身为一个在CIA工作了几十年的人原来无比可笑。

“有什么区别？你们现在是一对！”O'Donnell理清头绪后呼了一口气，暴躁的情绪又凭空烧得更旺。他把手中的东西重重砸向桌面，那些他再了解不过的、由他出面从警局调来的所有笔录、证据、还有各种照片散乱开来，Syverson声称自己绝不知情、更不知道谁有动机把这些东西寄给FBI的口供就夹在其中：

“比起那个，你是不是得先给我一个解释，比如你何必要这么做？”

O'Donnell知道自己也一样该为当时把这些东西扔在Syverson面前后就离开的行为负上责任，这些应该封存起来，夹进Syverson的个人档案中成为高级机密，不让它再凭生麻烦，这是最标准、最不会出错的处理方式。再不然他也应该顺手销毁，不给任何人利用它的机会。

包括Syverson。

“和Solo现在的动机大同小异，就只是为了Mendez。对不起，Jack，我很抱歉。”被揭穿后才说出口的道歉听来总是分外虚伪，Syverosn不指望这能让O'Donnell接受，O'Donnell额头一条没少的皱纹也代表他确实不怎么能接受Syverson的坦白。

“只是对我？”

还是仅仅对“我没想到Solo真的能越过这么多不可能的障碍把这些卷宗调出来了”?

O'Donnell让这话止在了嘴边，他不想把话说得令两人都尴尬，就仿佛他们之间的关系多么冷漠生硬一样，只是这很难做到，尤其是在他想到他当时是如何第一时间当着众人把矛头指向Solo时。

“是的，只是对你感到抱歉。”Syverson的面不改色足以让O'Donnell再次肯定起他的心理素质，只是……

“这下我都不知道我该用什么心情面对被我误会过的Solo了。”绷了太久的脸色放缓了，O'Donnell终于不再对已经发生的事过多追溯，那确实没有意义，已经被碰撞开的裂缝是无法被修补的，即使是迟来的真相，也发挥不了这样的魔力。

Syverson朝办公桌走近了一步，哪些是他当时寄出的、哪些是他在FBI接受审讯的时间里又被重新整合出来的文件在他眼前一目了然，这件不了了之可大可小的悬案原本没再有人提起过，Mendez在因为内疚认为错怪了Solo后，便和所有人一起把嫌疑人定位到了模糊不清的“内线”上，本来这种人在CIA到底存在与否都要打个问号，再加上Syverson之后的测试和入职都无比顺利，所以这件事就在所有人的忙碌之中被慢慢淡忘。

“Jack……”Syverson没有小看过Solo，从以前开始就是，他只是在拥有的喜悦中太过忘乎所以了，“你会告诉Mendez吗？”

O'Donnell摇摇头，他看了Syverson太想问出为什么的脸好一会儿，才扶着桌子边缘坐进椅子里：

“听着，Syverson，我一直认为你和Mendez在一起对你们俩来说都是件好事，你知道这里的人都怎么称呼你们的吧？‘兰利最可爱的一对’，我想你肯定听到过。”

见Syverson迟迟没说什么，O'Donnell又道出了自己的想法，“你相信Solo如果真的是冲着你来的，他手上会只有这么一份吗？我们都清楚答案。只是如果Solo一早想公之于众，他就不会选择这种方式了。我没太多立场，更不会把Solo和你想得多坏。你做过的事已经无法追究，公平起见，我现在也不打算指责Solo的做法。”

Syverson小幅度地点下头以作回应，他伸出手，在O'Donnell面前随意抽过一张照片，那是那夜在酒吧被他痛揍的人在医院拍下以作存证的伤口照片，Syverson只是看了一眼就放下了，连撕毁它们的冲动都没产生。

“说白了这只是私事，我的疏忽大意才会造成这件事的发生，这不涉及任何工作，甚至我还得谢谢Solo把这个不大不小的隐患帮你从FBI弄出来。”O'Donnell放弃了没意义的过多纠结，承认起了自己的过错。他确实有，好在他也能庆幸这件事最终没造成更坏的后果——让Mendez和Solo的关系平白无故加速恶化算坏的后果吗？如今这已经很难再去分辨。他想，恐怕在Syverson决定这样做的时候，就已经有了十足的把握。

Syverson就这么回忆了一遍刚才发生过的，干巴巴地在沙发旁坐着，直到Mendez又往里蜷了蜷身体，Syverson才决定去找个什么给他盖上，他刚站起来，腿蹭着沙发带出的动静就把已经感到冷的Mendez彻底弄醒了。

“你回来了？”Mendez在完全不刺激眼睛的光线中努力辨认身边弯下腰的人，他抬手想去拉Syverson的胳膊，却抢先被他拉住了手：

“是啊，刚回来。”Syverson又半蹲下来，额头也贴上了Mendez的，“去床上睡吧。”

“Jack会有什么重要的事需要这么晚把你叫去？”Mendez没反驳也没顺从，他的眼睛半睁半闭，脑袋恢复了清醒，问题也就顺口问了出来。

“不是大事，等你睡醒了和你聊。”Syverson把额头挪开之后又催促了一次，Mendez这才跟着Syverson拉他的动作撑着手臂坐了起来，他还没定下神好让自己站起身，Syverson就一把将他扛到了肩上，Mendez被这突如其来的惊吓搞得睡意全无，他也没敢在Syverson的肩膀上挣扎，任由Syverson把他扛到了床上。

“不想洗澡的话就直接睡吧。”Syverson理理他垂到耳边的细软黑发，也跟着在他身边躺下来，“看你这么困。”

Mendez原想说打了个瞌睡已经好一些了，可惜一沾到这一床他们一起去买回来的被子和枕头，前两日出差时积累的疲倦又涌上来，他翻过身把胳膊搭在Syverson的腰上，整个人也往他身边贴：

“你也早点睡。”Mendez把头蒙进Syverson的肩膀处，语气又轻又柔，“晚安。”

Syverson的心在Mendez的声音中沉了下去。

“就算我要告诉Mendez，也只是以朋友的身份，我能说的也不过是旧事重提，比如‘也许当时Syverson被FBI调查这事我们都不应该冤枉Solo’。朋友的立场只能说到这个份上。”O'Donnell最后说的话又在Syverson的脑袋里响起来：

“你应当明白，这事由你自己告诉他才是最好的，我得承认自己的错误并为此承担后果，你也一样，我不认为你是个擅长逃避的人，而这肯定是Mendez会和你在一起的理由之一。”

是啊。他怎么会不明白。Solo也正希望他这么做。和他当时想要赌一赌的心态不一样，Solo想必百分百料到了当Mendez了解真相后会有的反应。他也一样，他怎么会没想过这对Mendez来说意味着什么——Syverson在那无法挽回的证据面前冒出的无数想法，最后又全都绕回Tony Mendez这个人身上，所以他和O'Donnell的对话就这样不了了之，他只想赶快回来见到Mendez，把这作为一天的结束。明天会发生什么他尚不清楚，至少此刻，他只是在奢望Mendez倚着他入睡的画面能够被无限延长。

Mendez清早睁眼时家里除了他空无一人，他没觉得奇怪，离上班时间还早，所以他边心疼着Syverson该是多早就离开了、边又倒头睡了个不深不浅的回笼觉，在睡睡醒醒间度过一个小时后他才彻底醒来。他洗了个澡，随便找了件之前留在这里的衬衫换上，客厅中昨晚两个人都懒得去收拾的那些餐碟已经被清理掉了，厨房里干干净净，餐桌上是Syverson替他倒在碗里的玉米片和几片煎好的培根。虽然Mendez和Syverson都没对彼此的生活有所约束，生活习惯也没太多差别，不过在时间充裕的时候，Syverson确实还是比Mendez更上心的那方。

这是一个凡事都不必匆忙的早晨，Mendez慢悠悠吃着早餐，补充进糖分的身体感到一种平和的舒坦。两个月前他还对在Syverson家醒来、和他一同上班感到不自在、仿佛那不是四十岁的男人该拥有的新生活，现在，他已经掌握了这种新生活的节奏，而且他相信只要时间过去再久一些，他就会和Syverson一起适应得更好。

车还停在自己家，Mendez吃完早餐后考虑了一会儿，还是决定先回去取车。多来回一趟的麻烦导致他明明度过了一段安稳的晨间时光，却还是差点迟点。他停完车拎着公文包急急忙忙向办公室跑，还没跑至目的地、就被刚踏出电梯的O'Donnell一把扯住了公文包的肩带。

“嘿，不用急。”他好笑地看Mendez一个踉跄，又捎带歉意地拍拍他的肩，“还有三分钟。”

“……你知道我跑这么快是因为不想听到你那句‘Tony你下次再掐着点到办公室我一定不会对你客气’吧？”Mendez把包又往上提溜点，完全没隐藏对上司的小小怨气，他看着O'Donnell胳膊里夹着一叠文件面露疲惫的模样，“你这么早都已经开完会了？”

“别提了。”O'Donnell不太情愿提起似的摆摆手，“吃个早餐？”

“我吃过了。”他贴心地把O'Donnell手中的文件接过，又开始朝办公室走，“不过我不介意在你的准许下趁上班前多喝一杯咖啡。”

他们把东西放好后便往被Mendez成为“兰利大楼里唯一必不可少的好伙伴”那儿走去，O'Donnell则在半途从他自封的好伙伴——零食贩卖机上买了包威化饼干和软心巧克力球，把这些高热量的零食当成一顿正餐是在这里工作随处可见的常态，虽然不健康，却能够给疲倦的特工们带来不少安慰。

“什么事逼得你只能吃这些？”Mendez把替O'Donnell冲好的咖啡递过去，又开始为自己鼓捣。

“就是那些三百六十五天都会发生的戏码，有人想升职，有人得降职，有人很可疑，有人又需要洗清嫌疑。”O'Donnell嘴里嚼着饼干，话倒还是说得飞快。这回轮到Mendez好笑地提醒他赶紧喝口咖啡以免被呛到或者噎到。

“所以你昨天晚上叫Syverson来也是因为这些？”Mendez沉浸在让他身心舒畅的咖啡香气里，再次发誓就算为了这台咖啡机，也绝不会相信任何咖啡因有害的蠢话，“毕竟他最近也为这种事忙得焦头烂额。”

O'Donnell的咀嚼变得缓慢，他没停下来，想抬眉的动作也被他自己制止了。他和Mendez相互之间都太过了解，那是一种该死的默契，而Mendez的敏锐又正好是他现在想躲避的部分。

“不是。”他抿了口咖啡，答道，“就是有一些他入职前的材料需要处理。”

Mendez短短的“哦”了一声，一副随口一问的模样，O'Donnell停止了往嘴里机械性塞食物的动作，他撑着手臂，端着纸杯和Mendez一起喝着咖啡，让自己的眼神中试探不要表露得过于明显：

“他没和你说什么？”

“好像和我说了睡醒了聊……”Mendez往吊顶灯上瞄了瞄，回想了几秒，“然后你知道的，睡醒了他就不见了。”

“这样。”O'Donnell停了停，稍作犹豫后，他把包装袋递给Mendez，让他也拿两块，Mendez摆摆手拒绝，这话题也就自然地在这种互动中被带过了。他和Mendez又聊了些无关的话题，这顿可怜兮兮的“早餐”在闲谈中被快速吃完，Mendez决定回办公室之前再放纵自己一把，似乎少喝一口咖啡都会让他难以面对接下来一整天的繁琐工作。

“对了，Solo回来了。”O'Donnell看着临走前又为自己倒了一纸杯咖啡的Mendez，不确定自己提这个对不对——在他发现Solo和Mendez的关系远不是他以为的那么风平浪静之后……

“早上开会的时候，和他在Sanders的办公室里碰了个面。”

他出院了？Mendez下意识地只想询问这个，上一次见到的Solo谈不上多糟，可绝对不是他以前认识的那么好；男人的手背浮肿的同时还有一排针头，身形说不上消瘦却也没什么精神，Solo对他说的那句“我更喜欢你先走”更像一堵围在他心头密不透风的墙，只要想起就让他隐隐约约喘不上气。

“……他看起来怎么样？”

“容光焕发，精神奕奕，”O'Donnell瞥过来，好像Mendez的问题有多奇怪似的，“他不是一直这样？”

Mendez轻轻说了句“是啊”就没再说话了，他顿了顿才开始走动，和O'Donnell错开了一步的距离，手中的咖啡突然间变得没太大诱惑力。知道了Solo出院或是回来对他来说好像没有太大区别，因为这并不代表自己能见到他，而在以前，Solo回来与否甚至从不需要有人像传达新闻一样特地知会自己。

“安心工作吧，别想那些。”快到达办公区域时，O'Donnell又拍了把Mendez的背，说了个语焉不详的安慰。

Mendez在原地停住了，O'Donnell没管他的表情，自己转进了门内。别想那些……哪些？失去了一个好朋友那些？还是这个昔日的好朋友如今对自己避之不及那些？别停留在过去。他不会忘掉Syverson劝慰过的这句话，他很想把这句话当成某种谏言，只有这样才能让他别在一想到Solo这个人时就异常沮丧。可他能做的不过是自嘲地扯扯嘴角，把无谓的情绪像呼走的气一样处理掉。他抬起头转弯，踏出的脚在他进门后抬头的刹那又往回急促地收了半步，咖啡因着举动差点泼洒了丁点出来，然而Mendez无暇去在意——

“早餐吃了吗？”

离他几步之遥的Solo抬高了手里的纸盒，像过去的几年一样，站在办公桌旁对Mendez笑着问道。


	7. Chapter 7

七.

在Solo精致到苛刻的生活概念里，甜甜圈不是适合做早餐的选项，再严格一点，它算得上是与Solo绝缘的食物之一。无论是高到令人咂舌的热量还是松软甜腻的口感都无法被Solo接受。往前回推起来，他会在走进Mendez的办公室之前、在附近的面包店买上一盒甜甜圈的习惯要追溯到三四年前，那天他和Mendez在停车场目睹了Jack O'Donnell与妻子之间的争执，O'Donnell垂头丧气地看着自己的妻子踩下油门离开，他的属下Tony Mendez却掩嘴笑着问Solo“你觉得这次他们要多久才能和好”。

“三天吧。”Solo看着慢慢从停车场离开的、O'Donnell的背影，回应着Mendez极少如此外露的好心情。

“上一次是一周，我想这次至少得两周，不信我们可以打赌。”Mendez毫无同情心地这么预测，Solo也就乐得陪他玩这闲琐赌局，于是当第四天众人发现O'Donnell仍旧凄惨地在办公室过夜时，Solo便在隔天早上为Mendez买来了一盒甜甜圈，选的是他们常一起路过的那家面包店，理由则更简单：Mendez虽然从没进去过，却和Solo提过好几次这家店的甜甜圈看起来很受欢迎。这个为了小小赌约的破例，就这样延续了下来，成为了往后Solo只要待在兰利就不会忘记去践行的事之一。

他不知道为什么自己记下了Mendez偶然提过的三两字句，也没去想过自己怎么会在那时因为Mendez笑弯了的眉眼就抛弃了不吃甜食的原则、转而和Mendez分享完了一整盒甜甜圈。他和Mendez之间有太多的事已经积淀得太久，久到Solo难以再一件件去追根究底。后来他又醒悟过来，追忆过往是失去以后才需要去做的事，而只要他不将手完全放开，他就没有真正失去。

“我猜你已经吃过了吧，”Solo将精神集中回来，他细数着Mendez的面色上犹疑的成分，又撇头向墙上的挂钟点点下巴，“我来得太晚了。”

“啊那个……没关系，这个可以放着做下午茶。”停滞的步伐又重新迈开，Mendez的气息和情绪都稳下来，他走向前，视线在Solo脸上和他手中的纸盒间来来回回，他想更若无其事一点，也告诉自己只要Solo不介意、自己就没什么好介意的。

可扮作自然其实也没比离别容易多少。

“前几天在多伦多，我不是特意要赶你离开的。”Solo跟着Mendez在办公桌旁站定的动作，也顺手将装有甜甜圈的盒子放了上去，“我只是不怎么乐意让你在医院那种地方待太久。”

更贴切一点，他只是不擅长久别重逢的桥段罢了。而就算Solo解释得再苍白，也至少是个正式的解释，堵着Mendez的那堵墙漏了点风进来，他竟然为Solo明显是事后拿来做弥补的托词感到些许释然。

“我明白。”Mendez拿大拇指擦了擦纸盒的边缘，在和Solo隔着一张椅子的地方转个身站定，“说到那个，你怎么样了？”

“你觉得呢？”Solo伸长胳膊、又是耸肩又是转脖子，积极地向Mendez全方位展示他完好的状态，Mendez不会知道，是今早和O'Donnell碰面时，O'Donnell看着他欲言又止的尴尬神情才扫清了他来回辗转的所有疲倦。

“鉴于我从Gaby那儿听说，让你必须躺在医院的是最近几个月累积下来的伤，”Mendez得到的答案很模糊，Gaby不像是故意掩盖了什么、而是真的不清楚Solo那段期间到底在为何事忙碌，“所以我不确定这么短短几天的治疗是不是……真的起到作用了。”

“我还真不习惯被人小瞧我的恢复能力。”Solo反驳得极为活络，和Mendez前些日子所瞥见的黯然不同——也有可能是不再有垂下的几绺刘海或是倍显憔悴的胡渣干扰——总之Solo现在的眼神里充满了积极的生动，与在医院时Mendez所见到的判若两人，就像……

就像什么都没发生之前、他们彼此之前没有任何隐瞒的、那最最纯净的开始。

朋友。Mendez想起来，Solo退让时说过的，他会做他想要的，朋友。即使那是在躲避了他四个月之后。

只是朋友的话，全无负担的相处不就该是像现在这样？

“……只是朋友间基本的关心，”Mendez嘴角往上翘，眼睫却垂下来，“怎么说你都很少进医院，所以我……大家难免多管闲事了一些。”

“下次不会再让大家担心了。”和Mendez被迫适应这突然间“失而复得”的相处不同，Solo的态度既自然又随意，仿佛能迅速融入任何环境任何场合的伪装大师不是CIA的救援专家Tony Mendez而是他。他说完便又伸出两根手指向上抬了抬，“不打扰你工作了，我先走了。”

“嗯？”一直在纸盒的一侧来回摩挲的大拇指停住了，Mendez愣了愣，很快问道，“你又要离开吗？这么快？”

Solo的眼睛又瞄过来，Mendez眼中挟带的彷徨是他以前竭力避免让Mendez体会的，别让他难过，别让他不安，别让他挣扎。他痛恨自己在为了逃避而下定决心离开的那刻开始，就成为了食言者。他不想让Mendez经历的复杂状况实在太多了，就像被伤害的人又去伤害别人，拥有和失去总是相伴而来，他学不会名为“帮Mendez抵挡一切伤害”的神奇魔法——但这是Syverson挑的头，一切因他而起。Solo假惺惺地安慰自己，却也从不会忘记自己仍旧是个故技重施的混蛋。

“只是回办公室，最近还挺太平，我会在兰利住一段日子。”Solo侧了侧上半身，西装随之跟着扯出几条褶皱，他把盒子朝Mendez推过去一点，眼底的笑意从一而终，“毕竟我离开得太久了。”

Mendez在心里回了句“是啊”，到了嘴边却没能说出来。Solo走出去的时候他还特意背对着Solo在椅子上坐好，以让自己别过分在意Solo从这间办公室消失的最后画面，也别过分在意那种莫名其妙的不安定感。他这才想起在咖啡彻底凉透之前将它一口气喝完。Solo买的甜甜圈就在手边，如同某种世界重新开始正常运转的征兆，Mendez就那么迟钝地放空着，Solo则站在上行的电梯中想象着自己正要从那座被放逐的荒岛回来，而他不在乎他想到达的地方还有没有属于他的位置。

“我真不敢相信你昨晚竟然没告诉Mendez！”

O'Donnell边低声冲话筒吼的时候，边又下意识看了一眼门是否关严实了。密不透风，密不他妈的透风。O'Donnell如此确认了一遍，却也没觉得“Mendez听不见”能让他好受多少。他有时候希望人类天性中、会因他人的过错产生内疚这一点可以被抹除。要不是他清清楚楚记得是自己的怀疑与质问第一个影响了Mendez，他也许会更愿意做一个袖手旁观的局外人。虽然他本来也是。

“好吧，我不该对你们的事再多指手画脚了，但是Syverson，你得……”O'Donnell一手捶了捶桌面，“你至少现在得表现得像我们大家认识的那个Syverson。”

他不会因为Syversno这一次盲目的卑劣就否定或推翻自己先前对Syverson建立起的整体认知，Syverson在各方面都是个令人刮目相看从而倍加欣赏的年轻人，他的工作能力无可挑剔，性格上的小缺陷在他的热忱直率面前也构不成影响，在Syverson退伍之前，整天都在精英部队里搜寻最佳人选的行动部门就动过把他提上来的念头。O'Donnell很为“是Mendez促成了这件好事”高兴了一阵，他喜欢双赢，喜欢皆大欢喜。没人不喜欢。但Syverson不能做出那种事，就算欺骗在成年人的世界里不算什么大事了。O'Donnell每天都得对妻子撒至少两个谎，Syverson也不能那么做。因为O'Donnell的小谎谁也伤害不到，有时还能锦上添花，Syverson的则辐射了太多人——这才是最重要的问题，重要的就是随欺骗而来的伤害，而O'Donnell不用替Mendez设身处地就能体会到他的感受。

哪怕他清楚Syverson从头到尾都没想过要伤害Mendez。

“很快。”Syverson沉吟了一阵才回答，他转身面对着办公室的落地窗，从这里看过去视野不错，能远远地看到CIA总部的那群建筑，就算是紫外线最强烈的正午，阳光也因为朝向的角度问题避免了全部晒进来（Syverson不怎么在意这些，他除了睡觉、几乎很少能在这里安稳待上半小时）。Mendez来过他的办公室一次，他难得夸张地笑着，用假装艳羡的语气说Syverson简直拥有最好的办公室和最舒服的沙发，工作环境好到让他嫉妒。Syverson由着他用这种方式来表达对自己的祝贺，最后他搂住Mendez，把他压在办公桌上亲，无论他怎么嚷嚷“办公室门没关好会被别人看到”都不肯放开他。

“你的生活曾经摇摇欲坠，所以你最终能拥有这样一间办公室，会让我觉得它的意义十分重大。”

Mendez当时好不容易扯开Syverson正在解他皮带扣的手后，认真地看着Syverson说了这样的话。Mendez的善良不是悲天悯人的天真，Syverson也不愿意用陈词滥调的情话去应付他，于是他又把Mendez抱起来，什么都没再做，就只是抱着他，连手下的敲门声和咳嗽声都没去搭理。他腾出手蒙住Mendez的眼睛，不让他因被外人打扰而觉得难堪，更没让他看到自己止也止不住的笑。那天的兰利有个好天气，正式成为中情局一份子的Syverson和最希望他的生活能重新正常起来的Mendez在办公室待了很久，那是一个完美的开始。不是因为拥有了这间办公室才让这摇摇欲坠的局面被终止，这一切都是因为拥有了你。他在之前一段时间里觉得自己已经没必要反复告知Mendez这会被他嫌肉麻的事实了，这会儿他又觉得其实是自己说得不够多，时间太短，他想说的又太多。

“你们下班前我会过来。”

“Syverson。”

Syverson想结束通话，O'Donnell又开口：

“我试着帮你们想过如果Mendez不知道这件事是不是会更好……”

“我会处理的，Jack。”Syverson的声音像被闷在保温瓶里一般沉，“我还是得跟你说一句谢谢。”

他们先后挂了电话。不会更好的，怎么会更好？那个骗局是裂痕的开始，天平是在那一天开始倾斜，他当时对Mendez说了什么来着？——“怎么了？你也和O'Donnell一样觉得和Solo有关？”——表情语气都拿捏得恰到好处，简直是该死的表演天才。时至今日，Syverson仍没对自己做过的事抱有一丁点愧疚感，对错与否由旁人去判定好了，他不在乎，他只是没料到有一天，Mendez会因自己做过的事而受伤。他多么不想承认也好，他没能第一时间就向Mendez坦白仅仅是因为他不愿意让Mendez受伤。Solo调出卷宗和自己当时寄出匿名信又有什么分别？最终他们都把伤害Mendez这件事交给对方去做了。Syverson很想懦弱一次，让什么直率、正直都见鬼去。就这么一次，瞒到最后，由Solo去揭露或者随他想做什么，在那之前和自己的挣扎负隅顽抗到底。他从没想过自己会被另一个人改变这么多，也或许是他领悟得太晚，从Mendez在那个地牢里冲着他轻柔地说“别紧张”时，这个迹象就冒出了头。

他停好车，在车里坐到过了正常下班时间才拔掉车钥匙、当他走进大楼的时候恰巧遇上第一波下班的人流，他和认识的人一一打着招呼，特地没走得太快，直到转入走廊，Syverson在某个抬头的瞬间似乎看到有熟悉的人影落进他的视野里。他起先只是觉得自己似乎和那个走在两三熟人后面的身影有点渊源，等他们之间的距离一再缩短，他才确认了那是Solo。还是那身一成不变的精雅行头，端着咖啡杯，即将和他面对面走过，是不是刚从Mendez办公室出来不得而知，Syverson没去猜，他往墙边更靠了些、瞥了对面的人一眼后依旧踏着没放慢的脚步如常往前走，同看见一个陌生人的表现一模一样。Solo原本也打算这么做，不过在隔了这么久终于看到Syverson时，他觉得自己完全可以再多邪恶一点。

报复心很多时候确实就是个躲在人心最阴暗角落里的恶魔。Solo愿意直面自己绝非善类的指控，所以他也乐得由这恶魔支使，让自己变得更讨人厌一点。

“对了，”Solo在和Syverson面对面经过后收住脚步，没喊名字，不用喊、也不需要用称呼来让彼此别扭，“我想你以前说过的‘新的总会代替旧的’确实有一定道理。”

走廊里有两三人穿过他们之间，但Syverson知道Solo是对向他说的，不仅如此，还有个声音在建议Syverson最好听完Solo想说的话。不必做什么回应，听着就行。

不紧不慢顿出几秒空白的Solo举举咖啡杯，将杯沿凑到嘴边，“我只是有点可惜自己当时没能及时告诉你，新的当然会代替旧的……”

他后来也时常懊恼，能令他感到懊恼、反省自己大错特错的事不多，但在当时因Syverson别有用心的三言两语而火冒三丈算是其中之一。

不过他唯一不后悔的就是让那记重拳落在了Syverson的脸上。

“只是新的最后也一样会变成旧的。”

Syverson没有任何反应，异常平静，他没让自己像那时的Solo一样被轻易激怒、没偏过眼神去看Solo的表情、更没发出声音，他只管跨开脚，朝Mendez办公室走去。他知道Solo也和他一样走得头也不回，不打算和他再多有交流。时至今日，和Solo爆发正面冲突不再有什么意义、更别说能达成什么目的。他想Solo也清楚。他们没有人愿意再生出多余的事端，那不会为彼此带来一丁点好处。就算他在愤怒时考虑过要不要来找Solo、对他说“不管你有什么打算、都别拿Mendez来博弈”，他也没可能真的去做……因为先这样做的人正是他自己。如今他要来承担后果了，只是他从没想到，把坦白的主动权握在手里也能让人如此焦虑，因为Mendez就在那张位置坐着，在他的眼前，背脊在桌面前弓成一团，头垂得就要和桌面的水平线持平，Syverson站在不会打扰到别人的位置从后看着这个他不忍打碎的梦，直到终于有人出声提醒Mendez：

“嘿，工作狂，”Chirs握着笔朝后指指，善意地调侃道，“你还要冷落你男朋友多久？”

“什么？”Mendez先发问、再动作迟缓地抬起头，颈椎长久固定着一个姿势给他带来了一阵困扰他多时的晕眩，他的手下意识地握住自己的后颈，还没转过头，Syverson就走到了他的跟前。

“你怎么来了？”

“听起来你似乎不太欢迎我。”Syverson站在离Mendez最近的地方，手掌也放到了Mendez一碰就酸痛不已的颈窝处按捏了两下，Mendez没故意龇牙咧嘴，不过他那两声明显的倒抽气还是在验证着今天的工作让他负荷了多少压力。

“没有……”Mendez享受了一会儿Syverson不怎么专业的按摩后自己小心地动了动脖子，他站起的同时又瞄了眼手表计算起时间，“我只是在担心你是不是又请假了。”

“这是正常下班时间，我没把二十四小时全部卖给中情局。”Syverson捂住他的手表提醒他，“你也一样。”

“真的没关系？”Mendez的头偏成了了一个试图确认的角度，眼神里是Syverson所能拥有的、全部的关切。从他第一眼看到Mendez时，Mendez就总是带着饱含关心的目光看着他，给Syverson一种他正被这个人全心牵挂着的美妙感受。

“真的没关系。”

“那就好。”Mendez松了下绷紧的肩膀，眼神在扭头的那刻扫过凌乱的桌面，“那你等……”

让Syverson稍等一下的话还没说完，Syverson的胳膊就绕了过来，它们越到Mendez的后背，将他整个人压向了Syverson胸前。Mendez小小地愣怔了一下，在短促的慌张过去之后，他把头蹭到Syverson肩上，小声地提醒他这是在办公室，来来去去的人都看着呢。

“别管他们。”

Mendez屏住气的轻笑就在他的耳边，他抱紧Mendez，整个世界都再次摇摇欲坠起来，而逃避的念头几乎要将他摧毁。


	8. Chapter 8

八.

法式洋葱汤煮开后散发出的香浓气味充斥在整间厨房，洋葱不是Mendez喜欢的食物之一（或者说是最讨厌的之一），但Syverson做的这道法式洋葱汤倒意味地合Mendez口味，白葡萄酒在其中占了大部分功劳，Mendez站在厨房的角落，看着Syverson将一杯酒倒进汤锅，更富有层次的味道虽被盖住的锅盖阻绝，却阻绝不了Mendez的期待。

“在有人提议你进CIA工作之前，你有没有考虑过可以去什么高级餐厅做一名厨师？”

Mendez一边动手替Syverson将流理台上的杂物都收拾干净了，一边问他。

“从来没有。”Syverson拿毛巾擦擦手，又去查看冷冻牛排的解冻程度，“你知道的，我没有那个耐心，你也知道，要不是你，这间厨房现在依旧是个杂物间。”

“我一向很羡慕做饭好吃的人，觉得这是种与生俱来的天赋。”Mendez的笑容里有别扭的甜蜜，他凑近Syverson身边，将下巴搁上他的肩膀，近距离看着他用自己喊不出名字的调味品在牛排上调味，“结果你却从不把这天赋当回事儿。”

确实如此，Mendez不用多费劲回想一下就能计算出Syverson至今为止好好使用厨房的次数，他也在这个情报机构工作，明白这种压力性的高强度保密工作会如何磨尽人们的好脾气——就算是他，为了繁琐复杂的内部流程暗自发火的次数也不少，更何况是Syverson这样的性格。要他们在连轴转的工作日里腾出两三个小时花费在一顿正餐上实在有点强人所难，这导致每一次Syverson特地抽出时间来做一顿晚餐都会令Mendez平生担忧，生怕自己是不是又挤占了他重要的工作时间。

“现在开始我想当回事了，认真的，”Syverson扭头拿自己的脸颊去碰Mendez的鼻尖，“应该还来得及吧？”

“什么？”Mendez反问的末尾加了个轻巧上扬语气词，仿佛Syverson说的话多难以理解似的，他跟着Syverson转身的动作往后退，在看到Syverson关了火的时候更显不解。

“好了吗？你在说什——”

这疑问被Syverson覆上来的唇彻底堵了回去，Syverson捧住Mendez的脸，想象着他眼中亮晶晶的棕褐是如何地蒙上迷惑的雾气，他对Mendez因受惊而惶恐的神情太过记忆犹新，从他第一次吻Mendez时，他就注意到了这样那样的细节，比如Mendez总是学不会如何主动勾缠他的舌头、永远只会在被动中由他舔吮；再比如Mendez总会在被吻住时将手轻轻搭放在他的肩头，一开始是下意识的推拒，到后来就会顺理成章地勾住他的脖子……太多了，Syverson抱起Mendez让他坐上流理台的瞬间，海量的细枝末节也开始在他的头脑里泛滥。

“Syverson……等……等等一下……”好不容易才把Syverson架开的人力不从心地结结巴巴起来，就算经历亲密行为的次数越来越多，Mendez也还是很难学会抛开不必要的腼腆和拘束，“晚餐还……”

探进Mendez衣服底下来回抚弄的手彰显了Syverson惯有的强势，他卡在Mendez两腿中间，用直接啃咬上他下巴的举动来传达自己的意图。Mendez细细哼吟着，起初的躲闪在皮带被抽走后不见了踪影。这不算是个合适的时刻，但最近两人的独处时间太少太少，Mendez对Syverson突如其来的欲望也就不显排斥了。他驯顺地由着Syverson的吻从唇上移到被扯开衬衫后裸露出的肩上，Syverson的前戏总不太长，但今天他似乎有相当的耐心。裤链被拉下后Syverson的手没再在Mendez胯部流连，Mendez的肩头早就被啃咬出一片红印，他牵下Mendez仍勾在他颈后的手，低声哄他帮自己解开裤头，又转而将唇下移到他的乳晕周围吮吻。

就算再被动，Mendez的欲望也总会在Syverson直接的抚慰中被勾起，他在Syverson的牙齿磕上他乳头时咬住下唇轻哼，解皮带扣的手也变得不怎么利索。他的手指在搭扣上摸索了半天却因为视野被挡住没能成功，他才想趁着乳尖传来的痒痛感没那么刺激时推开Syverson一点，Syverson就抢先一把拉住了他的内裤，然后连带外裤一起全部扯了下去。

Mendez抗议般喊了一声，羞耻感让他下意识地想并拢双腿，无奈Syverson牢牢卡在他两腿中间，手又直接抚上了好几天没人触探的性器，再次占领他唇舌的进攻和上下撸弄的动作一气呵成，Mendez总是这样什么话都没能说完就被Syverson撩弄得理智尽失。洋葱汤的香味还未完全散去，Mendez才挺立起来的阴茎又被放了空。吻到微肿的唇瓣被Syverson放开，刚刚还紧贴着Mendez柱体的手指目的明确地向后穴探去。不用言语交流，Mendez竟也顺从地向后挪动了一些距离，将上半身向后微仰以适应即将带来的扩张。

冰凉的大理石没让Mendez颤抖，但就这么干涩地探进他身体的手指反倒让他瑟缩了起来。Syverson把原本专注于Mendez身下的视线移了回来，他的嘴边挂起一个弧度，又腾出了一只手把Mendez的脑袋按向了自己。他们之间的性爱第一次如此安静，Syverson不用哄弄，Mendez也无需抵抗，他将额头贴在Syverson肩膀上，闭起眼睛感受那根手指一寸寸向里探，他能感受到内里的软肉像他一样放弃了抵抗，全心地等待着接纳Syverson的进入。

当那手指探到极尽所能的最深处后，Syverson却没再动作。他偏偏脑袋，用右脸颊去蹭Mendez的头发：

“我开始后悔之前一直在加班了。”

“唔——”Mendez提提气，发现含着手指的小穴让自己敏感不已，光是说话都能让他的呼吸变得像难耐的轻喘，“别……工作原本就……就很重要……”

“你才是最重要的。”

Mendez还未有所表态，那根手指就抽了出去，Mendez都没能注意到Syverson什么时候去解起了裤子，那根绷紧在内裤之下的肉柱就弹了出来。他的上半身被Syverson压向台面，没被打开多少的紧窄穴口替他紧张地翕动着，脚尖才刚点着地的Mendez很想从这任人宰割的局面中逃离，但Syverson掐住了他的腰把他往后拖，他俯身亲亲Mendez收紧的小腹，又握着根部将柱头贴上了软嫩的蜜穴。

潦草的扩张让插入略显艰难，Mendez很努力让自己放松，但Syverson的肉刃擦上他的内壁时他还是不自觉颤抖。Syverson偶尔会停下，用舌头勾着硬挺的乳粒一阵玩弄，用别样的快感诱骗出肠壁间的更多湿润，他并不急着插到底，仿佛全心享受于这种慢慢挤占进Mendez身体的过程。Mendez的低喘既无助又沉溺，被填满的快乐麻痹了他的痛感，这导致Syverson插到底的时候他都没有失控惊呼、而是向后仰起脖子，用一声长长的呻吟迎合起了Syverson的进入。

Syverson浅浅退出来，深深撞回去，在一而再三热烈的挺撞中忘记了这个不可思议的梦很快就会彻底结束。也可能不会，他想象不到结果。在这十分钟里，他放任自己被情欲操控，让Mendez羞涩的身体在他的操弄之下升温软化，掌控着他的感官，他看着Mendez因自己的操干而高潮，自己也在一并来临的高峰中感受着占有带来的快乐。那之后的一分钟他都只是压在Mendez身上粗重地一呼一吸，Mendez的手在他背上来回轻抚的时候，他甚至失控般地眼眶发酸。

“你太重了……”Mendez自己的气息尚未平复，他开玩笑似的掐了把Syverson，催促他赶紧起身。

Syverson吐了口气，他爬起来，也顺便抱着Mendez重新坐直了。两个人又喘息了一小会儿才渐渐恢复过来。Syverson吻掉Mendez额头上的汗，接着帮他擦走了大腿内侧和股缝间的痕迹、又替他整理好裤子。一切都归于平静后，他让Mendez的头抵在自己胸前。Mendez没多抱怨什么，他也就保持着笑容，听Mendez用还没顺过来的呼吸柔声柔气地嘟囔起自己真的饿了。

“我想我们没法在家吃了。”他拍拍Mendez的后脑勺，又瞄了眼一旁被晾过头的牛排，“出去吃吧。”

“汤不是都快好了？”

“没有主食，再准备别的会浪费很多时间。”他吻了吻Mendez垂在耳旁的发端，抱住他的手臂未有松动，“反正我们也很久没有一起出去吃了。”

出于对那锅洋葱汤的可惜，Mendez对这个决定颇有微词，不过比起和Syverson耗在厨房、继续听他用各种自己并不感兴趣的理论来解释那两块牛排为什么不能吃，Mendez还是更愿意尽早想办法填饱肚子。确定衣服完全整理好后他们一起出了门，只存在于Syverson记忆中、离他所住街区最近的牛排店依然没有出现，他们从那条街道走过，Mendez打趣地说那天Syverson欠下的牛排今晚又欠了第二次，这让Syverson想起Mendez帮他粉刷墙壁的那一天，他在那晚第一次确定自己想成为被Mendez在意的人，那几乎成为他当时毫无头绪的人生中最明确的目标。这个充满着油漆味的开端奇妙而浪漫，别致到让Syverson差一点忘了这个开端一开始就不是只属于他们两个人、而是包含了三个人。

他们默契地往更远一些的那间咖啡店走去，和那夜一样将咖啡店的食物作为晚餐。这次他们没有买完再返回家，Mendez在窗边找了张空桌坐了下来，Syverson把三明治的碟子推过去，他不忘提醒Mendez擦完手再开动，自己却没急着吃。

“我猜他们这里换了甜点师。”Mendez先剜下一块蛋糕塞进嘴里后才拿起三明治，“味道进步了太多，但愿三明治也能比上次好吃。”

Syverson只是笑，因为工作养成的习惯，Mendez吃东西的速度时常太快，就算是在悠闲的环境中也不会有所改变，Syverson看着他一边鼓起的腮帮匀速地嚼动，一边又抬了抬眼睛无声询问“你不吃吗？”

“还记得我被FBI调查那件事吗？”

“怎么了？”比起回答凭空冒出来的问题，Mendez首先表露的是关切，他总把这份工作当成Syverson全新人生的重要支点，也因此他才常显得比Syverson自己还要在意，“FBI又来找你麻烦了？”

“没有，没什么事。”Syverson搓了把额头，挺起了背让自己坐得更正，“我只是想告诉你——”

他说完又停下来，等着Mendez把嘴里正嚼着的咽下去，他不知道自己是更不想从Mendez眼中看见恍然的失望还是惊讶的愤怒。他和Mendez说过自己并没有那么好，而不好的那一部分他希望Mendez永远别看见，那时说的这番话并非是什么让Mendez为之感动的手段，他发自肺腑、也无数次在心里这么祈祷过。但这世上又怎会有完美的骗局，只是就算最后Mendez还是看见了曾经蒙蔽他的谎言，他也希望亲自撕开真相的人是他自己。

这已经是如今唯一、也是最后一件可以由他自己控制的事。

“那时候向FBI举报的人……是我自己。”

正举到嘴边的三明治被放下了，Mendez的喉结迂缓地滚动了一次后，眉毛也跟着压抑地拢了起来，就好像他对面的Syverson变得多么遥远而模糊、需要他微微眯起眼睛才能看清。Mendez恍惚觉得自己似乎不再懂得如何做出表情，该质问还是震惊、是怀疑还是惶乱统统都成了难题。空气没有凝滞，四周的说话声仍旧不绝于耳，但Mendez有那么一瞬间真的希望时间可以在此停下来，停在他还没有给出反应的这一秒，而不是强硬地逼迫着他保持着静止的姿势、等着这个他曾经无条件相信过的人把话说完。

“做出那件事的人，就是我自己。”

Syverson看着Mendez闪着光的眼睛，又确切地说了一次。

Mendez回到家的时候胃里正一阵阵地抽搐，他起先只是以为自己饿过了头，毕竟他离开咖啡馆的时候那份三明治才咬了一口。他打开冰箱门，目光在里面的各种包装和瓶瓶罐罐上徘徊。从面包到花生酱，从已经过了保质期的豆乳到那份还没拆的培根都是Syverson准备的，他在强烈的饥饿感中挣扎，却对面前的所有食物提不起任何食欲。自我惩罚般的念头促使他又关上了门，继而让他想起家里如今连罐啤酒也没有，今晚买的都放在了Syverson家，他们在一起以后，出现在Syverson家的酒瓶不仅没少，还连带上了原本应置放在Mendez家的那份，此前他们从未觉得这有什么不妥，还把它看成了某种温情的改变。

他呆站了几分钟，直到大脑替他做出决定、将手伸向了那袋面包。这个时间点再煮一壶咖啡显然很不明智，Mendez也没那个心情，所以他只是给自己倒了杯水，又拎着那个没什么温度的袋子回到桌子前坐下了。手中的杯子还尚未完全放平，口袋中的手机就振动了起来，尽管只是新消息提醒，Mendez也不想去看，他下意识地不想去面对这条有极大的可能是来自Syverson的信息。但在手机安静了两分钟后，他又确定手机的动静不会和Syverson有关。绝不可能。尤其是在他说了两遍“什么都别再和我说了”之后。

他吼了两遍，却没追问为什么。他不想承认自己已经怯懦到不想再听见Syverson说出“因为你我才会这么做”这样的答案。

拿出手机的过程由此变得不那么令他煎熬了，屏幕被按亮后O'Donnell贴心又严酷的会议提醒在他的视线中一扫而过。Mendez没什么表情地退出，果不其然又瞥到了一直留在那里面的、堆积了好几个月的消息，那些他单方面发给Solo却至今未得到回音、已发送的信息在这种时候变得刺眼无比——你越想摆脱的却偏要对你百般纠缠——Mendez毫无来由地想到了这些不合时宜的老生常谈，如同某种诡谲又戏剧的荒诞玩笑。

Mendez的手指在那一串消息之上来回滑动，最开始他发出的文字还很自然、以一种佯装两人之间什么都没发生过的故作轻松，再往下看，那些文字变得越来越少也越来越谨慎，Mendez甚至一度以为他们之间就要这样继续下去，直到“佯装什么都没发生过”变成“发生过的事都不再值得追缅”。他盯着这些信息看了许久，在眼睛变得酸痛之前拨出了没想好要说什么的电话。让他惊讶的是，这四个月来被迫习惯的渺无音信仿佛不曾存在过，Solo接起的速度让Mendez的等待时间短到足以忽略不计，而犹豫不决的摇摆也就由此被硬生生割断。

“嗨……”Mendez盯着那袋面包，轻轻开口。

“怎么了？”一个平稳的呼吸声后是某件柔软织物被翻动的声响，那场景就像Solo掀动被子后坐了起来，“这么晚有什么事吗？”

“没什么。”Mendez的眼睛缓慢地闭了又睁，“就只是忽然觉得有必要和你说一声对不起。”

“Mendez？”Solo声音中的关心被屋子里的寂静印衬得格外抓耳，Mendez甚至能循着那一节节的音调想象到Solo着紧的表情。他不愿再想下去，但隔得越是久，过去那些不曾被他放在心上的点滴就在此时愈加清晰，然而这除了提醒他，他是在何等武断的情况下伤害了自己最不该伤害的人之外再没别的用场。

“发生了什么？”没等到答案的人又在另一头追问，通讯器材很好地掩饰了Solo的明知故问。他太清楚Mendez经历了什么又在挣扎着什么，对他了解的Mendez来说，没有哪种情绪比愧疚更能压垮他。Solo比谁都知道那其中的残忍，但他不得不让Mendez去承受。

该说对不起的人是我。Solo在心里反反复复地说，一遍又一遍。

我只是想要你回来。

“真的就只是想和你说声对不起而已。”Mendez的手指抠着装面包的袋子，在簌簌的声响中憋住气，不让任何情绪溢出来，“为……为之前所有对你的误会。”

“犯什么傻。”Solo没让他们的对话中混杂进一秒可能的沉重，“你知道的吧。”

“我永远不会对你做的任何事生气。”

Mendez想起有几次、Solo因为反对他执意要单独前往某些危险地区时板起的脸孔，这让他在固执的同时也不得不用各种微不足道的小事去求和，有一次是连续为他买了一整天的咖啡，还有一次是亲手做了一份并不算好吃的三明治，而到最后，他换来的总是一句“我怎么会对你生气？你明明知道我只是担心你”。他开始怀疑如果不是隔着电话，自己恐怕连那句“对不起”都说不出口，他从来不是害怕回顾过往的人，但是现在，他终于承认，总有一些过去会让人难以面对。

“你确定没事吗？”Solo又用听起来极不确定的语气继续追问，Mendez咽了咽喉咙，没握着手机的那只手拎出了一片面包，他用牙齿撕下一块，机械性地咀嚼起来，同时含糊地回了句“真的没事”。 

“那就好。”那一如既往沉稳的声线砸进Mendez的耳朵里，通话也在Solo道出“明天见”后被切断。Mendez把没什么味道的面包咽了下去，他紧跟着灌了几口凉透的水，那些霎时搅和在一起的碳水化合物带来了虚假的饱足感。绞着肠胃的抽搐感终于有所减轻，但Mendez却不知怎的，只是突然非常想哭。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

手机设置的闹铃还没来得及有所施展，Mendez就在那之前睁开了眼睛。能在忍受着胃痛睡去前还记得设闹钟已经是一件值得惊奇的事，所以现在他醒得前所未有的准时反而不足以惊奇了。虽然后来他的胃在短暂的满足感后又重新皱缩起来导致他倍感不适，他也还是在各种思绪的夹击中睡了一觉。紧接着他又在后脑勺被人重重敲打似乎提醒他“别指望一直在这里躺着、你得滚去上班”的警告中醒来。许多人都说过Mendez是CIA唯一一个就算天塌地陷也不会置工作于不顾的人，他们想以此来委婉提醒Mendez别太把工作当成生活的重心，他常把这些善意的玩笑当成耳旁风，并从不觉得对自己的工作认真负责到底是不那么对劲的态度。

但现在他有一点（哪怕那只是一个稍纵即逝的瞬间）觉得这也许确实是不对劲的。即使他确定自己不可能再一次进入能让他忘记一切的睡眠中、也不可能真的为了他和Syverson之间的问题而不去工作，他还是隐隐地动摇起来，设想自己能否有那么一次试着逃避一切，就躺在这里，看着天花板，理清一切。或者理不清。反正他理不清的事情已经有那么多了。

忘记关掉的闹钟在他放空脑袋望着头顶、莫名其妙觉得灯的位置不太正常时任性地吵嚷了起来，比起在督促他该立刻起床、按部就班地开始这一天，更像是无情地提醒他、他没有任何可能、也不能去逃避一切。他不能逃避工作，不能逃避他犯过的错，更不能逃避他做出的选择——尽管Syverson做过的事让这个选择在某个时刻看起来很像一个笑话，但Mendez无法否认在知晓这个真相前，他始终坚定这是他现在想要的选择，即使他为Solo的离开而惘然，他也不曾怀疑过自己的选择。

直到Syverson向他坦白的那一刻。

沉寂了几个小时的饥饿感在Mendez拖拖拉拉洗完澡的过程中再次复苏，但这回他连冰箱门都没去打开，饥饿感和没食欲正矛盾地并存着，而他决定遵从后者，什么都没给自己准备就出了门。我没什么事。穿完鞋的时候，这个念头像电流一样从他脑子里穿过。他觉得饿，一定程度上还没摆脱困倦，但他仍然坚持去上班，没让自己的生活被任何意外搅乱。

这样很好。就继续这么做下去。他向自己确认了一遍，又因为某种难言的心理扫了一圈屋内，这里还有很多Syverson存在的痕迹，冰箱里再过几日又要过期的食物，厨房里Syverson作为最初那套杯子的回礼送来的一套碗碟，客厅里他半个月前落在这里的T恤，门口的鞋架上他几天前还穿过的拖鞋。他不会忘记是他容许Syverson不由分说闯进他的生活，而现在……他不知道现在自己该怎么做，他不确定自己是否要再次做出选择，也不想在浑噩的饥饿中做出决定。他只能转过身，别再去想那些，驱动自己抬起双腿走出这扇门。

有个他清楚自己现在不那么想看见的身影站在马路的另一边。比很久前守在他门口宣告自己不会放弃时离得更远、也更小心。就好像那时的一腔热忱也在昨晚之后成了过去式。

Mendez看了他一眼。就只是最单纯地、以原始的视觉感官去确认出现在视野里的人。Syverson的墨镜完全拿下之前，那道目光就移开了，Mendez连片刻的犹豫都没有就生硬地走向自己的车。他从不觉得自己会是擅长冷战的人，在他为数不多的恋爱经历中，他一向遵从“沟通才能更好解决问题”这项基本规则。然而现在，他对Syverson想要解释、想要沟通的表态却无动于衷，他甚至对Syverson的等待表现得麻木不仁。Mendez几乎要为此厌恶自己，但他摇摇头，在车子发动后踩下油门，把后视镜里照到的一个小小侧影完全甩开。

Syverson没追上去，没做任何过激的、会点燃那片冰冷空气的事，他清楚他那时滥用过的、属于Mendez的仁慈已经不再起效，所以他只能在这里站着，看Mendez当他不存在一般直接离开。隔着这样的距离，Syverson都能感受到他和Mendez正处在两个异样的世界，而Mendez昨晚放下三明治、接着用双手抱住自己胳膊的动作是把这一切割裂开的讯号，那曾短暂存在于他们之间的信任与吸引都在那时撕裂开来，它们统统变成了沉甸甸的证据，拷问着Syverson是否对此感到后悔。

他无法回答这个问题。甚至比昨晚远远地跟着Mendez看他一路走回家时还要难以回答。那些准备好的“我太想制造一个契机让你正视你和Solo之间的问题”或是“我太想抓住你”都没能说出口，就算他在这里等了两个小时，他也不是真的想要借这一面把那些话仓促地说给Mendez。讲到底，他在猜到了Mendez的反应之后，也不过只是想确认Mendez现时的状态还好不好，哪怕这看起来近似于一个急于弥补的借口，他也真的只是想看到Mendez还好而已。

但那种强迫自己稳住一切情绪、强忍着不去崩溃的平静一点也不好。他想，自己太了解Mendez了，在漫漫四个月的独占之后，他已经比远远看着Mendez时更了解这个人。他回到驾驶座，毫不意外地用手掌拍打方向盘来撒气。一点也不好，而他根本不打算听你生掰硬造的解释。

你现在什么都做不了。Syverson放任自己的无力，他把额头抵上了方向盘，轻声对自己说。

面前的人在说话。Mendez的眼珠跟着他转，他盯着那人拿起一支笔在磁性白板上画了两个圈，随后这支笔被丢开，滚动的声音在寂静的会议室内发出诡异的声响。他看到那人的嘴上上下下快速地开开合合，又跟着他说的话低头在笔记本上时不时写点什么。他假装让自己投入进去，却未能如他所愿地全心投入，他有那么百分之十、也可能更多比例的思绪神游在这间会议室之外。早上看见的那个人从他站在零食贩售机旁吃完一包饼干后就变成了一小段细碎的信息，它盘踞在Mendez的脑袋里，干扰起他到目前为止依然运转正常的理性。

好在会议在他就快听不进去那人说出的词句时结束了。他合上本子，深呼吸后站起，刚刚潜意识被抹除了名字的“那人”直接走到他面前，又掐住他的肩膀把他按回了椅子。

“你没事吧？”O'Donnell的目光自上而下，“你这样子活像一夜没睡。”

“事实上我睡得很好。”Mendez在O'Donnell的手拿开后拉拉衣服下摆，又撑住扶手站直，“我保证你说的要点我都记下来了，这个问题实在是……”

他不知道自己有哪里表现得不好。那一点点的分心明明无关紧要，所有人都会在枯燥的会议中分心，大家都忙着给自己找点乐子以免被程式化的枯燥榨干本就不多的工作热情，没人会注意到他那极少部分的精神涣散。包括O'Donnell。

O'Donnell审视的目光又开始在Mendez脸上游走，那目光不会把Mendez烧穿，但多多少少能看透些什么。

“行吧，我不多事。”他又拍了把Mendez的背，和他一起走出会议室，“如果今天看到你趴在办公桌上睡着了，我不会过问。”

Mendez很高兴没听到O'Donnell说要给他放半天假，那颗聪明绝顶的脑袋显然也在飞速转动了一圈后决定不去说破Mendez的异常。Mendez差点要在内心感谢他。

“我说了我睡得很好。”但他固执地再次申明，没发现自己说话的样子有多死气沉沉，“我发誓我不会耽误你刚刚给的工作。”

“我可没担心那些，就算这栋楼烧起来了你都会想办法完成工作的，你知道我对你有这样的信心。”O'Donnell让一察觉到Mendez的恍惚时就绷起的脸缓和下来，他的脸上有了点柔和的表情，并且他尽量不让那被演化成心知肚明的同情与关心，“就像我相信你能处理好自己的事。”

Mendez他使劲攥住心里涌出的那点对O'Donnell的感激，尽量不让自己的笑看起来很疲惫后，又说：

“希望如此。”

O'Donnell深深瞧了他一眼，沉默下来。下楼梯的时候他问了Mendez一句要不要去喝杯咖啡提提神，被Mendez罕见的拒绝了，于是这份松垮的沉默一直延续到他们各自回到自己的办公桌，O'Donnell对付着应接不暇的电话，却始终不忘在喘口气的时候往玻璃窗外看两眼。Mendez还是整个人都猫在办公桌里，负责认真到让人产生压力。但O'Donnell敏锐地注意到他出去抽烟的次数变多了，他总在拍打烟盒走出去的时候一脸恍惚的茫然，回来的时候，那副神情也并未因尼古丁的抚慰有什么改变。O'Donnell的挣扎持续了一个上午，他看着Mendez在办公桌与走廊之间来来回回，最后依然决定在Mendez主动和他聊之前继续装作不知情的样子。善意的欺骗和隐瞒有时候确实是正确的对策，他不得不这么安慰自己。直到临近午餐的时间，O'Donnell打算试着再次以喝杯咖啡为借口看看Mendez是不是愿意对他说点儿什么，只可惜他还没来得及放下手中的东西，Solo就捧着一个纸袋出现在了这间办公室。

这没什么可奇怪的，至少四个多月前，这种场景不值得任何人大惊小怪。然而放到现在，就连O'Donnell这个毫无牵扯的局外人都觉得哪里有些说不出的微妙。

“午餐吃了吗？”Solo在相同的开场白中示意要往后推开椅子的Mendez坐着别动，他走过去，将纸袋在桌上放下，又把里面的餐盒一个个拿出来，“意面和沙拉，还有一份炸薯条。”

“我……”Mendez在各种答案间犹豫了一圈，最后却只是轻声说了句“谢谢”。他们都生知反复强调“你没必要这么做”反而会徒增尴尬，他们还是朋友。站得离那条无法打破的线远远的朋友。

他把Solo递来的塑料叉子握在手里，又抬眼问Solo：“你吃过了？”

“还没，早餐吃得太晚。”

“你今天不忙吗？”

“不忙。”Solo看着Mendez对着食物却迟迟未能有所动作的模样，感觉心被咬住了，他想代替Mendez去感受那份酸楚，但他没资格这么做。

“你还好吗？”

Mendez顺应着这个问题动了嘴角，不再在乎那看起来是不是一个笑。为什么每个人都要问他这个问题？他在心里苦涩地大喊，他那么努力让自己看起来很好，为什么仍旧有那么多人在问他这个问题？他想叫这些关心全部离他远点，告诉这些人他真的还好，他只是被他曾无条件信任的人欺骗，并由此伤害了另一个无条件信任他的人。

就只是这样而已。Mendez看着Solo和记忆中殷切得一模一样的蓝眼睛，却仍旧没能照实这么说。

“别误会，我只是……在那通电话之后一直在担心你。其实应该上午就来找你的，不过很怕那样会对你造成什么困扰。”

Solo没等到Mendez开口，就抢先补充，说起来多少算是卑鄙——他太清楚这样有分寸的关心会给Mendez带去什么。

“应该是我为那么晚还给你去电造成你的困扰道歉，”Mendez把视线挪回还冒着热气的意面上，连饥饿感都不再光顾，“我只是突然……”

“想说对不起，我知道了。”Solo把沙拉的盒子也揭开后往Mendez的方向推了推，他堵住了Mendez又忍不住想说的那句，“或许……我现在适合问你是在为什么道歉吗？我不能在一头雾水的情况下平白无故地接受这一句，那很像我在占你的便宜。”

在Solo捎带上的玩笑语调背后是特意隐匿起来的体贴。卷起半叉子的意面还是被放下了，像是Mendez胸口中才刚提起的“我得用往嘴里塞些什么来证明自己确实很好”的、依稀的勇气又退却了： 

“……为我怀疑你。” 和一个太懂得如何让你卸下防备的人作对总是让人疲惫不堪，Mendez选择认输，“就只是这样。”

“怀疑我竟然孱弱到有可能会死在医院？如果是为这件事的话，你确实该道歉。”

一个糟糕的玩笑，从任何角度来说都是。Mendez的笑变得更勉强，而Solo也打消了要让气氛别那么沉重的想法。不可能做到的，因为他正感同身受着Mendez的煎熬。或许更甚。

“你可能不知道，有时候就算你是应该说对不起的那方，更辛苦的却是接受的那方。”Solo将轻叹藏在每字每句间，“我怎么能忍受你同我说‘对不起’。”

“Solo，”Mendez咽了下喉咙，翻涌上来的自责就快将他压垮，“Solo，我从来没问过……”

Mendez忍不住想从Solo出卖了一切感情的眼神中逃开。但他忍住了。

“我从来没问过那一天你和Syverson是怎么打起来的。”

他记得他在电梯中冲Syverson发过火、也高声质疑过，他知道Syverson在这其中一定扮演了不那么单纯的角色，他那时就知道，有些怀疑在Solo不听劝阻执意要和Syverson干架的时刻就出现过，只是它们很快又全部在Syverson热烈直接的告白中烟消云散。

“没什么。”因为“我以为Syverson会告诉你的”这种话听起来太阴阳怪气，所以Solo实话实说，他原本也只需要这么做。他早就该这么做：

“那天就只是我的害怕在他面前原形毕露，我也因此恼羞成怒而已，是我先动的手，我永远不会推卸责任。”

“我想知道的是他对你说了什么，他……”

“别去问那些，反正都已经过去了。”Solo敲了下桌子，让Mendez的注意力回到午餐上，“快点吃吧，过会儿该变得难吃了。”

Solo又关照了一遍，在Mendez完全收敛起来的表情中走出办公室，他更应该做的是保持旁观者的状态，别出现在Mendez面前、也别刻意地提起过往。只是那太难做到——这和他在四个月间都远远逃开兰利的原因相差无几，只要有这个“我想见到Mendez”的认知，他就无法抑制这种冲动。而承受了这一切的Mendez只是在混沌中草草地解决了午餐，这种不稳定的惆怅一直持续到一天的工作结束，当办公室出现第一位离开的同事，Mendez也如释重负般整理起了公文包。他不想再让自己假装自己还有能力正常工作，一点也不想。这让他把下班的过程做得像某种关乎生死存亡必须逃离的最后步骤，他把几份文件胡乱塞进公文包，边走边穿外套，同事之间的道别只以点头敷衍，就连等待电梯的时间也变得令人焦灼。他想快点坐进自己的车里也许才能松一口气，只是才刚踏进停车场，他就在转了个弯之后看到了伫立在他车旁的人影。

如同是早上的情景复刻，Mendez停在那里考虑了几秒后便决定换一种回家的方式，他把差点按下的车钥匙收回了口袋，径直转身朝他来时的电梯走。站在Mendez车旁、等着Mendez下一步反应的Syverson皱了皱眉，无声跟上，一开始他还能保持匀速走在他身后，等Mendez一点回头的迹象也没表露并按下电梯时，Syverson终于大跨两步上前把Mendez往后拉了过来、同时紧紧扯住了他的手臂。

“就算你不想听解释，也可以说点别的，比如……假如你认为我需要去和Solo道歉，我会去的。”Syverson放低的姿态里全是急欲挽回的焦急，“但你应该明白Solo早已知情，就是他——”

原想沉默到底的Mendez本以为他和Syverson不必上演这种戏码，可他又着实忘了，没有人会眼睁睁放任自己最珍视的人离开自己。

“别提Solo！”他的肩膀使了使力，想要扯回自己的胳膊，“别再把Solo牵扯进来，别再说什么‘是为了你’这种话，和Solo无关！”

“我们之间的事与Solo无关！”他再一次用力想要甩开Syverson的手，同时又冲着Syverson重复一遍，“Syverson你得明白，这就只是……这就只是我和你之间的问题！”

Mendez吼了出来。在那电梯间之后的第二次。然而太多的事情都被改变了，在停车场这个空间内的吼声听起来是低哑的，等待他的也不再会是让他莫名愣怔的表白，他要做的决定更不可能是简单地面对眼前的选择……这些难以修复、绝对不可以轻易出现裂痕的感情，从来都是这么的不堪一击吗？别人面对这样一连串的错误时又都是如何应对的？

没有人能告诉他。


	10. Chapter 10

十.

Syverson通常不会胆怯。他一直认为自己的性格里没有这种特质的根本原因是由基因决定的，他不怕枯燥繁重的训练，也没畏惧过真枪实弹随时都有人死去的战争，就算是被关在那个地下室时，他也只是做好了真的丧命的准备，即使是面对看起来会让自己压根得不到胜算的Solo，他也从未想过要退缩。

但他现在真的开始害怕了，在Mendez想要挣脱开的那一瞬。也可能是从Solo回来开始，这份细密的胆怯就缠上了他，在自我麻痹中与他如影随形。而现在，它终于不可避免地吞噬了Syverson，这在无意间造成他将力道卸下了些，Mendez的手臂也由此滑了出去。

“Syverson，听着……”Mendez肩膀上的公文包顺着两个人之间的动作掉到地上，谁都没时间去在乎，“我和你之间不能再把他牵扯进来。”

Mendez在试图让Solo成为置身事外的那个人，Syverson知道。他们在一起的时候Solo就已经是这样一个角色，他不在Mendez的身边，不再掌控着Mendez的心，没人知道他在哪里。Mende也放弃了找他放弃了挽回什么友情，Syverson知道。就算到现在，Mendez的理智依旧比他更客观、更公正，于是蛰伏的Solo恰恰利用了这一点，这些他统统都知道……

而他却一件都无法说出口，事到如今，他已经无法再用一两句赤忱的告白搪塞过去。

“好，不牵扯他。”Syverson的手握了握，最终收回了，他往后挪动，给Mendez留出不那么能惹恼他的距离：

“如果你现在不想听解释也不想听道歉，我可以等到你想听为止。”

就像他在说他愿意等Mendez完全接受他进入他的生活为止时一样，他把完整的自我都剖开来，小心地递给Mendez检阅。只是在那时打动对方的言语，此刻却不过只能叫Mendez更不知所措。

“我只是很困惑，Syverson，我真的……很困惑。”那总是和煦温软的眼神闪烁起来，换做别人未必能听出Mendez在努力把哽咽压回去，但Syverson能，Mendez的这副模样总能让他连心跳都变得沉痛。Solo会为此得意吗？Syverson看着Mendez眼中的伤感又变得浓重时想，他会因为终于把他从这个从不属于他的美梦中踢出去而产生胜利者的快感吗？ 

“我和Solo的矛盾是你计划好的一部分还是……”

“是的。”Syverson看向Mendez的双眼，打断他的时候没给他胡思乱想的余地，又有什么必要？他记得O'Donnell告诫过他的话，至少他现在要表现得像原原本本的他，他得这么做。

“你的那个‘计划’里……”Mendez并没有表露出什么意外，他早就有了太多属于自己的答案，当他从自己沉浸的那个世界被拽出来，想通一些事也就变得轻而易举：

“那个计划里，包含你和Solo打架的部分么？”

“不，没有。”他们的目光还是接在一起，Syverson用上了一种坦诚面对的口气，“我当时以为先动手的会是我，我从来没有想过要在FBI那件事之后再做什么，那只是个契机。”

Mendez一动不动地听完后没立刻答复。他移开目光，盯着自己的鞋面几秒，紧接着又侧着抬头看往左边视线里一排黑色的车辆，过于统一的颜色让他的心头一阵压抑，他的下唇轻微地动了动，像正酝酿着什么不想说又再也无法忍住的话语。

Syverson耐心地等着。他只能等着。

“我不相信。”足足两分钟后，Mendez开口说道，他眼前站着的人身上那份他了解的诚实明明在眉头堆叠着，Mendez却只想叫他收起所有自己曾熟悉不已的表情：

“这就是问题，你看到了吗？我没办法让自己停止去想‘我伤害了我的朋友是因为你说了谎’，我没办法相信你的解释，Syverson，这就是问题！”

“但那已经过去了！”Syverson在一种假装自己仍保持镇定的表情中听完，可他的语调因Mendez的说辞不可避免地变得又高又快，他想把Mendez的注意力拉回来、别再集中在那件太久前发生如今已经难以去追根究底的事上，“我们现在在一起，那些过去……”

搭上Mendez双肩的手没得到来自Mendez的阻挡，他固定住Mendez的上半身，让他好好看着自己——看看自己为犯下的错付出了多么令他心惊胆战的代价：

“那些过去的事……”比胆怯还要钝重的惧怕向他袭来，“我是说，我们能不能更多地考虑现在……”

“你明明知道我在那时多么信任你！信任到可以不问缘由去怀疑别人！”

“那么Mendez，是不是只要我不那么做——”Syverson调整了一次呼吸，像在压抑什么，那个被制造出来的契机在恰当的时机发挥了它的最佳作用，Syverson从Mendez产生怀疑的那一秒开始，一步步将他从Solo的禁锢中带离。也许Mendez从未考虑过如果这件事没有发生，他们之间能否走到今天这一步。

但是他知道。他们不是自然而然开始的。从来不是。只是Syverson从来没想过自己有一天会去和Mendez计较这其中的不平衡。

“——我是说，如果FBI从没找过我的麻烦……”

也许当一段关系里从来就不是只有两个人的时候，每个人都会变成伤人伤己的疯子。

“你就不会因为担心我继而一步步被我打动……是吗？”

Syverson没得到答案，因为Mendez写满震惊后垂下来的眼睫促使他拿开了手；因为他明白这是个永远不该问、Mendez不懂得如何回答的问题；因为Mendez再一次在他面前一言不发地离开了，而他站在这里，再迈不开一步。

被倒满的空酒杯经由O'Donnell之手被推到了Mendez面前，Mendez抿紧嘴摇摇头，用伸直的食指将它推开，推出的距离虽然不远，拒绝的意味却足够明显。O'Donnell接收到了Mendez的想法，但这并不能阻止他敲敲桌子后将杯子推回去，这一回，Mendez干脆握住杯子将它拿起、又直接放到了O'Donnell面前。如此重复了两次之后，O'Donnell放弃了。

“算了，我也承认试图用喝酒来遗忘自己的困扰确实很蠢。”O'Donnell把那杯酒拿到面前，打算自己解决，“前几次我的婚姻出现危机的时候，我也试过喝一整晚的酒，最后发现除了头痛和胃痛之外，喝酒实际上对解决危机一点帮助都没有，再年长一点就我就明白了，那是二十来岁的小孩子才会选择的方式。”

Mendez在O'Donnell掏心掏肺地说完这么一段后所给予的回应只是再简单不过的翘起了唇角——只有半边，那除了告诉O'Donnell“我在听”之外没别的作用。O'Donnell只好口酒，看看Mendez，接着又抿了第二口。

“你们几天没有联系了？”

不需要特意说出那个名字，Mendez也总算也有了比扯个笑之外更积极一些的反应。他拿起了面前那杯柠檬水的同时又看向了上方，一副真的用心算起了时日的样子：

“十天？或许更久。”水还没喝就被放下了，搞得O'Donnell开始怀疑自己今天把Mendez劝来酒吧的意义何在，“那几个签名要完整复刻确实有难度，你也知道我最近……”

也不能说完全没有联系，从停车场他离开之后，他们确实有两天没有见到。但第三天开始，Syverson又重新地在他上班前等在了他家门外，有时是晚上，比起真的想要着手解决他们之间的问题，他更像只是来看一眼有没有到那个适合他先开口说什么的时机。Mendez的反应也在每一次都清楚向他表明了那个时机尚未到来。Mendez自己也不知道它什么时候才会到来，他也不是要以他最不擅长的的沉默冷待作为惩罚。他只是不确定自己该和他说什么，他明白该给Syverson一个回答，一个能让两个人都愿意放下这件事真的“只看现在不再去追究从前”的、完美的回答——可是他没有。他的回答只会引发更多问题，所以他才选择了不言不语。

“忙得够呛，我知道，你不觉得这不是好事吗？有好几次我埋头扑进工作里，结果我和我妻子之间的冷战也就自然而然结束了，谁也没说对不起，更没人再提那些引起争吵的事。”

O'Donnell又向侍应招手，他比了个再来三杯的手势，Mendez也不打算去阻止——尽管这让O'Donnell看起来才更像是陷入什么情感漩涡的人：

“某一天我下班回家，把公文包扔到沙发上想喊个外卖，她在厨房喊我，让我准备吃晚餐，就好像一切都没发生过。我想这就是成年人的处理方式——虽然我也睡过不少次办公室的说法，但我猜你可以参考参考。”

Mendez看向O'Donnell很是诚心的意见，他的手掌又环住了玻璃杯，O'Donnell说的话大多数时候能让Mendez听进去，然而这次不行。成年人真的能够用轻轻松松的处理方式解决一段关系中面临的根本问题？Mendez低头看着杯子中漂浮起来的柠檬切片，怀疑成年人不过是一种永远只懂躲藏在失望和害怕背后、继而把事情变得更复杂的生物。

“你知道我和Syverson之间发生了什么，是吗？”

O'Donnell知道Mendez不是个能轻易听从别人劝诫的人，不过他也没想到Mendez从坐进这儿说的最长的一句话竟然是问他这么个多少还挺让他为难的问题。

“一部分。”他违心地给了个模棱的回答，尽量不想掺和进这两人的愁云惨雾之中，“而我唯一能做的就是建议Syverson早点告诉你。”

“我理解。”

重新点的三杯酒被放到了他们面前，Mendez终于对那杯冷涩的柠檬水失去了兴趣，他捞过一杯，在O'Donnell不怎么惊讶的目光中让酒精点燃了舌苔的知觉。

“我理解你的考虑，如果是你来告诉我这件事，我想事情会变得更糟。”

“你这样说的话，我就当你原谅我了。”手够不到桌对面的肩膀，O'Donnell拿杯沿轻敲了Mendez的以作示意，Mendez对O'Donnell有所释然一般地笑笑——比先前要真心得多。他没可能对O'Donnell生气，其实过了这么些天，他也已经不再对Syverson抱有什么埋怨的情绪了，有那么几天，他甚至觉得他连对自己生气都办不到。

“你和Solo聊过了？”O'Donnell又接着问，从Solo又恢复了出入Mendez办公室的频率看来，他猜想Mendez和Solo之间积淀的问题已经解决了。但也只是看起来，Solo只是会在休息的时候出现下，带着一份甜点或是别的食物，他停留的时间不会超过十分钟，和Mendez从里到外都保持着足够的距离。Mendez也不常挽留，他们的交流止于比同事情谊更深些的层面。就算是他们刚刚结识那会儿——O'Donnell翻找出模糊的记忆，就算是那会儿，他们看起来也比现在亲密了好几倍。

“我只是同他道歉。”Mendez无视了那份不知道还要徘徊在他身体里多久的歉疚，“不管他还介不介意。”

“带上我那份了么？”

Mendez摇摇头，“道歉这种事怎么能指望别人？”

“混小子。”

“有时候我会对你无止境抱怨家庭生活的行为感到困扰——既然如此为什么还不从婚姻中解脱出来？有时候，我又会产生一些羡慕的想法，”Mendez等着两人的笑容都淡下去，略过了关于Solo的话题。他把视线放远，仿佛直接穿过了O'Donnell看向了他身后的墙，“但今天的羡慕尤其强烈，特别是……特别是当我意识到你们之间的问题能轻易解决、是因为你们的婚姻关系是如此坚固而单纯时。”

“坚固单纯的婚姻关系是要付出很多代价的。”O'Donnell干笑一声，让自己扮演起一个正对付着妻子难缠的更年期的中年丈夫，“当那么多人在为自由抗争时，我却牺牲了我的‘自由’，看球赛的、在酒吧和漂亮女孩儿搭讪的、哪怕是去一趟同事生日聚会的。”

这不是个多好笑的笑话，结过婚的人恐怕都能体会其中的无奈，但Mendez就像感同身受领悟到了什么似的把视线收了回来，又在对上O'Donnell的眼神时忍不住连续笑了好几声。

“是啊……”他绵长地叹息一声，把苦涩混进了酒里，灌进了胃里，“不管什么关系都是要付出代价的，成年人都该早点明白这个道理。”

“成年人总得在付出点代价后才明白这个道理，”O'Donnell决定假装让自己没听懂Mendez的暗示，“结婚的时候谁又会想到自己将来会被一时冲动的天真害惨呢？”

“这下你有把柄在我手里了。”多年老友的装傻充愣显然起到了作用，Mendez的心又坦然了许多，这让他多少有了点开玩笑的心情，“如果你不想你的妻子听到——”

“得了吧，她向别人埋怨婚姻时也是这么说的。”O'Donnell大笑了几声，冲Mendez举起手中的杯子，“来吧，为成年人的天真。”

玻璃碰撞在一起发出轻响，Mendez只喝完了这一杯便没再继续，他不需要更多酒或是劝慰了，那并不能使干巴巴的的他看起来更鲜活。他惯于依靠自己去解决所有问题，哪怕是天大的问题，他也能在重压之下想出最好的对策。现在也是一样，只是那个对策——或者说是决定未必是最好的，甚至有可能是最糟的。

余下的时间里，Mendez就只是又捧回那杯柠檬水，陪着絮絮叨叨的O'Donnell喝完了所有酒，O'Donnell提出要回到那个牺牲了自由但又让他得到了归属感的家时，Mendez却只是让他先走。O'Donnell用一种过于关切的眼神盯了他好一会儿才离开，活像在他走后Mendez就会干出什么疯狂的是似的——但Mendez只是想再一个人坐一会儿，直到把这杯柠檬水喝光。他记得O'Donnell走之前还嘀咕了一句“偶尔我总会担心你是个太有主意的人”，Mendez没做反驳，他确实有自己的主意，只是在那个他和Syverson都在等待的时机来临前，他从没这么想要以逃避来拖延这段时间。

他一直坐到酒吧里的人只剩下寥寥两三人时才结账离开，要不是考虑到早些回家也未必能睡着，他也不会特地在这里多耗一些时间。酒吧外的街很静，他站在门边将两条手臂都塞进风衣外套后踏出门没两步，就有个人突兀地从后大跨两步追上来拉住了他。这熟悉的手劲不至于让他的自我保护机制感到危险，稍酝酿出些困意的Mendez也就跟从着身体反应默然回过头去，同时并不奇怪Syverson会在这里出现。他有办法知道自己去了哪儿，也愿意花上足够的耐心来等待他。从最开始，Syverson就是付出更多也更主动的那方，只是在以前，Mendez不曾把这看成是两人的情感位置中某个基础的错误。

“Mendez。”他让Mendez站定后才从他身侧绕过来，近距离看起来，Mendez的神情里没有排斥和惊异，这鼓励着Syverson在佯装的平静中继续问了下去：

“你喝酒了？”

“……就一小杯。”Mendez友好地侧侧头，借着四处的亮光观察着Syverson，他的气息和神色都只是比平时看起来稍稍没精神那么一点儿而已，Mendez很高兴Syverson看起来和听起来都不像喝了酒或是在健身房虐待了自己一场。他庆幸那个为了他而冲动暴躁、失去主意的Syverson没再出现，就算到了现在，他仍旧为Syverson已经变得更好这个事实感到欣慰。

“我们得……我们不能再这么……”Syverson婉转诉说着自己的要求，口气却轻柔到仿佛怕吓着Mendez，“我想我们需要聊聊。”

“在这里？”Mendez退了一步，让自己不着痕迹地和Syverson的手脱开。他环顾了下四周，Syverson显然也考虑起来自己话语中的莽撞。

“不如往你家的方向走走？”

他们没就这么杵在酒吧门口，Mendez接受了Syverson走一走的提议。反正在他们还是朋友的那段日子，边漫无目的地走走边聊一聊各自的工作对Mendez来说是闲散惬意的放松方式。Syverson总是很有活力，哪怕新工作有太多需要学习和调整的，精力充沛的他也不会让两个人之间的空气静下来，Mendez通常要做的只是噙着笑、用心地倾听、偶尔再开几句Syverson的玩笑或回应二三。在他和Syverson的恋爱初时，盈满甜蜜的全是这种毫不惊心动魄的细节，但它们曾让Mendez深深满足。

“我在这儿喝酒是O'Donnell告诉你的？”短暂的沉默后，是Mendez先开口，他把手插进外套口袋，扭头瞥过Syverson一眼后又收回。

“是我打电话问他的，”Syverson赶忙解释，“不是他主动——”

“没关系。”Mendez重复说道，“没关系，我不是在追究那个。”

“我来之前……以为你会继续不理我。”Syverson辨析着Mendez是否对什么感到生气，在得到否定的答案后，他也把手放进了裤子口袋，整个上半身由此变得向前缩了一截。

“Mendez。”他意识到自己似乎总在提问，“能不能就当我……就当我没问过那个问题？” 

被划破的沉默又封闭了起来。Mendez没再说话，他停下脚步，不再前进。距离他家还要再转两个街区，但他停在这里。

“我不是故意就那么离开的。”Mendez也像完全退让一般向Syverson言明，“我只是在当时不懂得如何回答假设性的问题，因为那……无从假设。”

Syverson只想听到这里，他想说点别的，让这个从来就不该被揭开的问题结束。

“但我真的考虑过——在你问了那个问题以后……”

然而Mendez还在继续说。他侧过头，看着Syverson轻声说道。他的情绪像极了Syverson认识他的最初，充满安抚人心的力量，让他的一切焦躁得以平复。Syverson很想把这看作相安无事的预兆，但他的心却不知为何却只是不停往更低处落。

“就算你不那么做，我依旧会被你打动，这是我的答案，我是真的这么认为的。我明白我的喜欢不够浓烈，远达不到像你爱我那样，我也在认真尝试着让自己更投入，甚至于，我不是没有设想过余下的几十年就和你这样一直一起生活下去……”

就如同Syverson那个假设性的问题无法成立一样，Mendez在确定自己的回答时同样领悟到的是，这个假设性的答案，也终究会和那个问题一样，不再拥有实现的机会。


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

一切往回追溯继而归咎起来的话——就算是在明白Solo调查清楚了一切的那时，Syverson都没为自己做过的任何决定后悔过。从来没。他是赢家，他是战争中唯一的胜利者，这让他不觉得自己有任何后悔的必要。可他现在在昏暗中看着Mendez又闪烁的光，后悔到几乎想要撕扯开自己的头皮……

他不该把那份该死的资料寄出去的，他真的不该那么做。巨大的慌张在后悔中将Syverson捕捉，他想拿出一只手去握住Mendez的，他也想用不容拒绝的口吻求得Mendez的原谅——但他又比谁都清楚，Mendez现在没能原谅的人早已不是他。

“Mendez，抱歉，我当时……”

“真的不需要更多抱歉了，Syverson。”

如果说有什么是比建立起一段关系更需要勇气的，那大概就是自己亲手割断它。Mendez做过一次，在他告诉Solo自己已经做出了决定时，但那不会让Mendez安然接受这个时刻势必会涌来的酸楚。Syverson的期待与恐惧近在咫尺，那副如履薄冰的样子让Mendez心头发酸，他痛恨总是有人因为他而变得卑微渺小……

为什么总是因为他？就像当他发现自己所谓的选择是建立在对他人的伤害之上，他又该如何说服自己抛开那深重的内疚，安慰自己过去的事不如就让它过去？

有太多关于Solo的事永远也不可能过去。

“所有人都在和我说对不起，与此同时，我也不停在向所有人说对不起。”Mendez没让Syverson过于无措的毫无头绪展露无疑，几个月前的Solo也是这样吗？是这样吧，他记得是的，所有开始时的合衬到最后都会破碎成深渊一般的沉重，他都领教过的。使人抱歉，怼人抱歉，这么久以来，Mendez终于意识到他们不过都是在周而复始地做着相同的事情：

“而我不知道为什么所有的关系到最后都变成了……变成了总在互相道歉的关系。”

“我道歉只是想留住你。”随着没头没尾的辩驳，Syverson还是把手伸了过去，他扶住Mendez的肘部，让自己站得离他更近，“你知道我在等着你原谅我做过的事，我会等，在你做出决定前，我会——”

Mendez只是用垂下的眼角看着Syverson，Syverson不想承认那是怜悯还是相同的痛苦，有什么区别？他该猜到些什么了，反正还能有多糟糕？

“Syverson……”Mendez迟缓地说道，他做出什么防御的动作，因为他无比确定Syverson自己会将手拿开的。也许在无论和谁的关系中，他唯一擅长的不过是叫人主动把手拿开这件事。

“我只是不希望再有任何人无止境地等着我。不要再有任何人对我说抱歉，我也不想再对任何人说抱歉……Syverson，这就是我的决定。”

在付出更多代价前，Mendez唯一想要的只有这个。  
.

Mendez在空乘经过他的时候打了个喷嚏，他并不冷，只是飞机进入平飞状态后又调整了一次的温度、让脱了外套的他被钻进领口的风刺激了那么一下。那只是很轻很短促的一声，Mendez不想在安静的机舱中惊扰到任何人，但他没想到已经走过他的空乘和Solo同时关切地看向他、问他需不需要再为他多拿来一条毯子。头等舱的服务总是体贴得让Mendez有些难以消受，他礼貌地对空乘说不用，又对隔了条走道正端正坐着喝咖啡的Solo示意自己没事。

“你确定？”Solo还是把垫在腰后、属于他的那条毯子递了过去，“熬夜之后的长途飞行是很容易让人生病的。”

Mendez不知道同样熬了夜又和他在机场会合一起搭飞机回来的Solo说这话合不合适，他揉揉因为干涩而不适的眼睛，猜测起飞时睡着的那一小会只让他的眼睛看起来更红——忘了怎么熬夜的吸血鬼，他莫名联想到了这滑稽的形容。相比状态上佳、西装笔挺地坐在那儿翻报纸的Solo，Mendez着实感受到了年龄带来的压力。他把毛毯接了过来，又认命般展开它、把它裹在了肩膀附近。

“还要飞很久，安心睡吧。”

Solo轻到缥缈的声音从他耳边穿过Mendez把座椅靠背调得更低、枕头也垫到了更舒服的位置后再度躺了下来，他在这温柔的关照中又顺从倦意闭上眼睛，迷糊地分辨起Solo的照顾是否又越了界。他总是很在意这个，在意到让他面对Solo时常常变得连最正常的反应都给不出，在意到……在意到七天前O'Donnell让他和Solo一起来柏林执行这一趟任务时、他的第一反应不出意外的是直想拒绝。尽管这是隔开太长时间以后他和Solo又一起搭档合作的第一次；尽管他和Syverson已经分手了将近一个月，尽管，Solo在平日里和他的相处早就像回到了Syverson还没出现的那时。

但Mendez还是无法不在意早就天翻地覆的一切关系。他知道他和Solo之间的“像回到以前”只是看起来像。Solo每日掐准Mendez不那么忙碌的时候来送个早餐或午餐，Mendez并不多做推拒，他只是道谢，两个人聊上两句后Solo就会识趣地离开，只要他不特意出现在Mendez办公室，两个人一整天都不会再碰到第二面。

他们以前不是这样的。Mendez已经不常再怀念过去了，但他不会忘记他们以前是什么样，即使那时他也在自己的莽撞后尽力维持着与Solo看似平静的关系，他们的相处总还是比现今要自然得太多。

由于O'Donnell的再三强调和重申，Mendez最终没开口说出拒绝，因为那会显得他的心思过于古怪，何况他也没有拒绝的理由——“Solo不是Syverson，我想你没有什么避嫌的必要吧？这趟任务还是交给你们两个比较让人放心”——O'Donnell交代任务之初就这么说了句，间接表明了这也是Sanders、或者说是所有人的意思，于是Mendez也就没了任何退路。

实际上也没什么需要Mendez过分在意的。他和Solo按照计划好的那样，搭乘前后两趟不同的航班出发，Solo住在城区中心的酒店，Mendez则入住靠东边近郊的安全屋，他们一个负责接近目标任务确认情报的真实性，另一个则尽量待在安全屋里对收集来的情报进行加密。和几个月前他们能并肩在街上寻觅一间咖啡馆、为了消磨时间去看上一部电影不同，这一次在柏林，他们每天只在约定好的地点碰头，大多是擦身而过的情景，没有对话，甚至不会打上一个照面。这远远隔开的距离导致等他们再换了个身份出境、在候机室顺利碰头时，Mendez都不觉得自己是和Solo一起出了这个任务。

因为心里对彼此总还是放不下，所以做朋友才变成了那么难的事。这感觉让他恍然想起Syverson。Syverson在那夜之后还是会来找他，频率不高，每隔两三日在办公室或停车场出现一次，他会问Mendez能不能一起喝杯咖啡。Mendez也不是每次都能拒绝的，Syverson的神情总是太真挚恳切，Mendez也就不得不安慰自己“只是一杯咖啡”。他们往往真的只喝一杯咖啡，聊一聊彼此的工作，Syverson不让话题越线，不做无谓纠缠，他想用力扯住他们之间的最后一点亲密，Mendez也就默然配合。无论两个人在无形的默契中将待在一起的时间拉伸得有多长，咖啡总是会被喝完的，在那之后他们也就简单道别，朝各自要去的方向离开。Mendez偶尔会从别的同事那里打听Syverson的消息，这位优秀的中情局新成员还是一切如常，在行动部门备受器重。至少Syverson的生活中还有越来越重要的工作，Mendez想，他已经有了全新的人生，而自己从那人生中将自己擅自抹除也没有对他带来什么破坏性的影响。Mendez如今依然能从这个认知中得到自我劝解般的安慰，所幸他们都在尽量往前走——无论迫使他们不得不这么做的那个决定是否正确，他们至少都在往前走。人们每一天总会比前一天更适应变迁——

而Mendez不再想去琢磨Solo为什么仍在偏执地原地踏步。

这场思绪恍惚的休憩没持续到半个小时、Mendez就被略微吵闹了一些的环境给唤醒了，正在为Solo端上另一杯咖啡的空乘灵敏地注意到了身后的动静，她微弯着腰，转身询问调整者座椅靠背的Mendez是否需要午餐。Mendez便瞥了一眼Solo面前的那些，不算太令人倒胃口，但确实引不起他的胃口，他微眯着眼睛揉了把脑袋，还没说话，Solo先替他开口了：

“给他一杯咖啡就好。多加些奶和糖。”

“好的，Napoleon先生。”空乘看看Solo，又看看哑然无言的Mendez，没来由地认为听从Solo的授意不会是个错误决定，不过在离开前，她还是多问了Mendez一遍是否还需要其他的。

“不用……按他说的就行。”Mendez把团在肩膀前的毛毯扯下来，疲惫却温柔地小声回答，“麻烦你了。”

“睡不着了吗？”

静待着空乘再次离开的Solo没忙着进餐，反而又关心起Mendez来。Mendez明白他也对千篇一律的飞机餐兴趣缺缺，就算是头等舱，这些提前加工好再密封起来的食物在Solo眼中依然是应当销毁的存在。

“是啊，你不睡一会儿吗？” 这一趟并不是多么艰巨或者繁重的任务，连Mendez都搞不清楚自己被沉重的疲倦打败的体力是怎么一回事。他转转脖子，手朝旁边伸去把遮光板拉开了些，与昏暗成强烈反差的刺眼阳光漏进来，逼迫Mendez又赶紧重新将遮光板拉下了。

“我不是很累。”Solo始终在自己的座位上微斜过身看着他的一举一动，就算是Mendez看向他时，他脸上的笑容也丝毫未减，“你刚刚睡着的时候，我才发现我都快想不起来上一次我们一起搭档出任务是什么时候了。”

上一次柏林之行不算的话……半年前？也许更久以前？Mendez只记得自己最后一次花费了很长时间同时冒着风险的外勤任务，是去伊拉克边境解救Syverson回来，他带着Syverson一起回到弗吉尼亚，在打听着他一步步康复的过程中不小心把这个任务目标放在了心上，接着O'Donnell想让Mendez试着去招募他救过的人，Mendez同意了，并对此过分期待……

一切从那时开始改变。那些上演过一遍的回忆概括起来总是很短，但若真的踏踏实实去面对，那其实已经可称之为一段漫长的过去了。他们都在这过程中得到并失去，上天不会眷顾每一个人，到了最后，谁都没成为真正意义上的赢家。

“我也想不起来了。”Mendez仰头对端来咖啡的空乘用口型道谢，在提神的咖啡因以气体的形式抢先钻入他鼻腔时，他对Solo应道。

“别去想了，”Solo拿起叉子，把小碟子里的南瓜蛋糕分成了两半，“我原本也只是有点好奇你会不会对那时候有些怀念。”

不过很快，Solo又发现这种想法很是蒙昧，怀念过去总使人懦弱，他在名为懦弱的泥潭困了太久，如今，他应当将这些脆弱全都远远抛开了。

“……怀念吗？”Mendez轻啜了一口咖啡，甜度适中，温度也刚好，流进胃里的液体让他皱缩的胃舒畅了些，头脑似乎也因此变得清醒，他停了停，在Solo耐心等待的姿势中，又继续往下说：

“如果可以的话，比起怀念，我倒是更希望能忘记或者时间能够倒退。”

——哪怕是假装忘记都好，只要能够回到他谁也没有伤害过的那时，那时他们各自的世界都不曾产生交集，更不会因一秒的摇摆造成什么差错，也许那不见得会有多好，也许那仍是乱糟糟一团、简单枯燥、没有任何波澜的生活，但相比在这段关系中所有人付出的代价，Mendez更愿意回到那样的过去。

“忘记？”Solo别有深意地眨了下眼睛，以反问同Mendez确认。

“可惜我们都知道这是永远不会发生的事。”Mendez改作用两手捧住了咖啡杯，他又向后窝了些，嘴角显出上扬的纹路，比起什么真心的笑意，那更像是对他自己的无奈嘲讽。只是这抵消不了Mendez说这话时眼底被倦怠裹挟起来的认真，那是另一种暗喻般的拒绝，Solo能读懂：他想尽力抓住现在，Mendez却又只想回到过去。他们总是在这样的执迷不悟中不停错过那个可以让彼此停驻的节点。只是无论他多清楚Mendez的本意是希望他别再停留在原地，他都已经不会再用“这是Mendez想要的”来作为让自己停滞不前的借口了。

加了太多奶和糖的速溶咖啡变成了另一种意义上的催眠剂，Mendez在空乘将杯子收走后没多久就又陷入了睡眠。这一次他没再被不应出现的胡思乱想困扰，重新裹好毯子后没几秒他就又歪头睡了过去。等空乘做降落前准备来打开遮光板、帮他调直椅背时，他才发现自己的肩膀处被多塞了一个小靠枕。Solo还在翻着那份从上飞机就开始阅读的报纸，看到Mendez迟钝地醒来，他也只是提醒了一句“就快到了”。Mendez很想说更多去打破愈发让他觉得煎熬的沉默，但他已经再也想不出该说什么来让Solo再次收回那只无形的手了——因为“这不是选择题，不是非得选你或是Syverson”他已经说过一遍，再说一遍没有任何意义。

他不想再建立任何岌岌可危的关系，可他却对Solo一点办法都没有。

这沉默延迟到他们前后走出舱门，Mendez跨入过道的时候下意识走在了前头，他把脚步迈得很大，像是要把什么甩开。Solo起先维持着自己的步速走在后头，一分钟后，他下了决心一般追上了Mendez，他的手直接搭上了Mendez的腰，与此同时自己跨开一步贴了上去。Solo没给Mendez回身和警觉的时间，他不想给Mendez再留任何躲开自己双臂的机会。

“最希望时间倒退然后忘记自己犯下多大错误的人应该是我。”Solo用轻的只有他们彼此能听见的声音开口，他没有过于用力地去圈紧Mendez，他知道自己没资格再同Mendez如此亲密，路过他们的各色眼神不再重要，是谁摧毁了他们的过去或是断绝了他们的未来，也都不必再去追究了：

“从我意识到我没办法在失去你的世界中活下来那秒之后的每一天，我都在这么祈祷。我是比谁都想回到你站在安全屋外抽烟那一天的人，但因为太清楚这永远不会发生，所以才会在自以为是中不停犯错，接着继续比前一天更期盼我们之间时间能够回到过去。”

“Solo，”Mendez在Solo要说更多之前开口，这可以让他把打断对方这件事表现得麻木又冷淡，他必须这么做，“别再说这些了。”

“假使我说我可以做到，我可以……让时间倒退，你相信我吗？”

那不是玩笑或敷衍的语气，Solo将每个字都咬合得无比顽固——如果早个半年做这样的决定，会不会之后的一切就都不会发生？他和Mendez不会分开，他们的关系也不会因闯入的第三个人被打破平衡，永远只有他们两个，一直只有他们两个……Solo很少陷入这样的自我假设，然而在一切尘埃落定之前，他又真的想试那么一次。

如果他不被允许停在原地，那回到过去也一样会是个好方法。

只要能让你回来，我就什么都可以做到。

“我可以做到。”

Solo拍了拍Mendez的背，松开Mendez的时候他拎过了Mendez手中的包，径自转身走在了前头。Mendez退到墙边，跟着那个背影缓慢前行。他总以为爱情太过自私，自私到可以肆无忌惮刺伤所有人，所以他一度想要远离它，到了现在他终于明白，爱情并不自私，自私的从来只是人，而他在某个软弱的瞬间，竟然自私地希望Solo真的可以做到。


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

闹钟不留情面地叫唤起来时，Mendez在不情不愿中疲倦地醒来了。前一天晚上他又非他所愿地在家工作到了凌晨两点，更不幸的是他因为一改再改的方案以至于多喝了那么几杯酒，到了他这个年纪，他深知加班和过量饮酒都该是被禁止的事了，但他就是停不下来。这一切都成为了今早这场悲剧的源头，在挣扎的过程中，Mendez数次放弃了考虑本月第五次迟到以及可能面临的来自O'Donnell的怒吼，头痛和困乏则迫使他把自己埋进了被子里以逃避残酷现实。

最后，Mendez的起床还是以滚落下床作为了结尾以及这一整天的开端。他昏头昏脑地冲了个澡，在揉干头发的过程中和苏醒的饥饿感打了个照面。他简单地给自己做了点炒蛋，冰箱里的吐司还是O'Donnell前几天路过超市时顺便给他多买的那袋。潦草的早餐和更潦草的穿衣后，他打着哈欠出了门、并在锁门时决定在会议上听各级上司的废话之前一定要喝两杯咖啡。

等他赶着最后的几秒冲进办公室，O'Donnell早就守在他的办公桌前将他逮了个正着。好在被拽进会议室之后，Mendez的位置上还是出现了一杯好上司难得提前准备的救命咖啡——这同时也让Mendez不得不立刻打起精神以应对接下来可能的刁难。于是在接下来的一个小时里，赞同和反对现有计划的两帮人进行了各种辩论，他们变着法子用各种冠冕堂皇的理由挑刺、Mendez则必须用站得住脚的设想和观点让他们一个个闭嘴。所幸会议最终以计划暂时通过收尾，他离开烟雾腾腾的会议室，一些仍在作祟的酒精又让他的头开始隐隐胀痛并提醒他、他现在的酒精分解能力已经远不如十年前。这代表着精力、新陈代谢以及各种器官系统的缓慢衰退，同时也督促他决定重拾要健康生活的打算，所以当在楼上同样开完会的Solo绕下来问他在自己下午搭飞机前要不要一起吃个午餐时，Mendez毫不犹豫提出不如中午就吃个金枪鱼沙拉——多加几份蔬菜的那种。

Solo果不其然被他逗笑了。

“我还记得昨晚你把汉堡里的洋葱都挑出来了。”

“那可不是我的错，那个汉堡中牛肉和洋葱的比例实在太奇怪了。”他们并肩穿过走廊，公共咖啡机是他们的共同目的地。Solo的办公室所在的楼层当然也有，但如果Solo不下楼来，他们永远没法在工作时间中碰个面聊会儿天——至少现在不行了，因为知道自己再像从前一样随意踏入Mendez的办公室旁若无人地做点什么只会给Mendez带去压力，所以Solo很久没这么做了。

“我以为你早就了解Chris的口味有多奇怪了，”Solo让Mendez先买咖啡，自己站到了一边，“在他向大家力荐那家餐厅时你就应该想到这个结果。”

“可是你们都吃得很开心，”Mendez先把接好的咖啡自然地给Solo递了过去才着手弄自己的这杯，“这让我觉得口味奇怪的其实是我自己。”

Solo看看咖啡、又去看Mendez因抱怨时眯起的眼睛而挤出的两条小细纹，在Mendez抬头走到他身边时，那道隐蔽的目光挪开了。总有步履匆忙的人在他们身边经过，没人有空给他们一个多余眼神。Solo知道这是对Mendez来说极其安全的、和自己“独处”的场景和空间，就像昨晚临时起意的聚餐和过去几个月里有Gaby和Illya在场的每一次午餐或晚餐。只有在这些时刻，Mendez才会更放松，更多地抛开拘谨，自己也就能顺势更多地注意一些Mendez。哪怕只是悄悄的。哪怕，这根本不是Solo想要回到的过去。

但他清楚这是Mendez想要的。

“我只是恰巧饿了，”他侧头去看认真灌咖啡的Mendez，“那家餐厅的食物于我而言可达不到‘好吃’的标准。”

他们就Chris奇特的口味、该不该放那么多洋葱的汉堡和沙拉里肉类及蔬菜的比例又讨论了几分钟，之后Solo回到楼上、Mendez折回自己的办公室。中午再次见面时，Solo带上了已经收拾好的手提行李箱，在就近的咖啡店里，Mendez加钱特制了一份多加了一倍蔬菜的沙拉，为了让自己好受些，他自作主张替Solo也喊了一模一样的餐点。

“我这可真是自讨苦吃。”Solo叉起一片菜叶子，醋汁正从那上面滴落下来，说话的人半开玩笑的语气全是无奈，不满到好像真的能掩饰他在指代什么，“好在我很习惯这个了。”

Mendez只当没看到Solo掩进瞳孔里的压抑、而是含着口咖啡轻轻笑了起来，不知不觉间，他已经对这种事相当擅长了——擅长，却不够完美，他本该真的看不到才对，但那点灰色在Solo透蓝的眼睛里过于突兀，偏偏Mendez又对那种曾在自己眼睛里扎根了好些年的颜色太过熟悉。

“这次又是在多伦多？”Mendez一边像完成任务一样往嘴里塞着菜叶子、一边自然地转了个话题。

“为什么要用上‘又’？”Solo对眼前的食物兴趣缺缺，好在他也不是为了吃一顿正式的午餐才坐在这里，“听起来就像你对那座城市有很多不满。”

“多伦多留给我的最后关键词是躺在病床上的、狼狈邋遢的Napoleon Solo，”Mendez说到这里，还翻起眼睛状似严谨地想了想缘由，“这绝对不会给人留下好的印象，更别说带来什么好的预感了。”

Solo再一次哑然失笑。

“首先，你不能要求负伤的病人躺在床上时还穿着精致得体的三件套，”Solo往后靠向椅背，交叉的双手悠闲叠到了腿上，“其次，我以为你从不相信什么见鬼的预感。”

“好吧，说真的，我听说了一些你们的新任务。”Mendez把嘴里的东西咽下去，这才真的露出一些看起来一点也不暧昧的担心，不管表面看来有多平静，他们谁都不会忘记要时刻注意分寸：

“我只是觉得你在多伦多要使用的那个身份不够完善，毕竟你在那座城市已经以别的身份引起过一些不小的动静了。”

“确实。”Solo肯定道，对Mendez如此了解他的任务细节多少还是感到了些许欣喜，“但这次是和英国海军情报局合作的任务，就算这是Waverly的老东家，可很大程度上我们反而更加没有话语权。”

“好吧。”Mendez的眉头在吃到一根微苦的不知名根茎状叶菜时更皱了，“我不知道，只是一种……呃……不吉利的感觉？如果不是那么紧急，其实我可以帮你弄一本更好的护照。”

Solo看着Mendez脸上真心的关切，想不起来这个从初识时就会出现的、正常的为彼此而生的担忧是从何时开始变质的。也许他才是那个更早的、让这友情变得不够纯粹的罪魁祸首，可因为他让自己止步不前于这最安全的关系里找不到重头开始的方法，所以就连这点疑问、他都没法细致地追寻出个结果。

“说不定这一次我能扭转多伦多留给你的坏印象呢？”Solo瞧了瞧Mendez快见底的盘子，干脆把自己的那份推了过去，“我会给你和O'Donnell带礼物的。”

他说得很客气，这是最不会让Mendez感到不舒服的措辞了。如果一个人给你的最后通牒是“只想做朋友”，口不择言的热烈示爱除了能得到对方的反感和逃离还会得到什么？不管Solo多么一厢情愿地觉得打破这个局面的契机早晚会到来，更多的时候，他都必须劝慰自己哪怕未来就一直这样不远不近地走下去也未尝不可。这一次，在鲁莽后可能面对的失去和逼自己知足之间，他必须做出选择。从前的Solo觉得自己永远不必面对取舍，他总有办法做到两全其美，那让他不懂什么叫覆水难收，更以为一意孤行就能拥有。他不知道一份感情原来要经历那么多的疑惑、等待、错过和宽恕，才能让他体会到那个人只要仍留在身边不必说再见，其实同样也能算作拥有。

他们待到了Mendez真的吃完了两份健康食品，两个人聊天的内容无非还是围绕着任务、上司、为数不多的几位朋友。午餐结束后Mendez驱车将Solo送到机场，自己回程时偷闲多买了一杯外带的咖啡。他赶在下午开会前赶回总部，最后继续在繁重工作中忙碌到深夜两点。属于Solo的、颠倒了时差的报平安短讯已经很久没在Mendez熟睡的夜半到来过，通常Solo离开了就是离开了，直到任务结束安全回到兰利之前，他们都不常有多余联络。一开始Mendez想过要不要和Solo聊聊、聊一聊这看不见的界限、聊一聊他们是否有必要事无巨细地这么保持应有距离，慢慢这变成疲惫入睡前一闪而过的犹豫，时间再久一点，他又觉得这对仍留有期待的Solo来说是种为难，他们还能做回和和气气的朋友已然不容易，自己不该再要求Solo为自己做什么。

总体来说，Mendez度过的这一天和昨天没什么区别——除非外勤和被调遣到U.N.C.L.E参与行动。他的生活如他所愿恢复到了十几年来他所熟悉的、没有任何外人来过多参与或打扰的正常节奏。对于这件事，除了他本人之外的其他人都在一开始或多或少地表达过一定程度的讶异，不管是O'Donnell还是Gaby，都曾对他能这么快让一切回到正轨感觉不可思议，就仿佛他作为一个四十来岁半只脚跨入中年的男人还处理不好分手这类简单的事情。

“这个世界上每天都有人在分手，有成千上万的人经历了欺骗、背叛、失去甚至更糟糕的，但那些都会过去，生活总还是要继续的。”

当脱离出来再看，这件事的影响未必能比他某个让他记忆深刻的任务最后失败的结局来得惨烈。Mendez将这再浅显不过的道理解释过去，免不了收获了一番类似“其实你不必逞强”的怜悯神情。时间再久一点，这些逐渐褪色、不值一提的风波大家都懒得过问什么了。因为包括Mendez在内的所有人工作依然繁重，中情局、乃至于全世界所有的情报机构都有着一样的德行，他们有的是办法让你投入为国献身的伟大事业以致于没时间产生烦恼、在这其中，Syverson也用实际行动证明了他同样认可这个但凡是成人都早晚会接受的道理。他们的会面和联系比之前还要少了很多。已经在行动部门独当一面的Syverson的工作不比他轻松多少，而在那个略显“暴力”的部门，他所能收获的友谊和人际也足够让他享受他正拥有着的生活。Mendez明白时间越久，Syverson越能体会到他未来的人生中有没有自己都一样。

因为Mendez也是如此。他一向清楚自己和这样的生活才是最搭调的——就算和那段为时不长的两人生活对比，他还是可以毫不夸张地给自己下这样的结论。他觉得这样很好。

只是在这样的生活中，Solo还是成为了唯一让他遗憾的部分。

他们还是很亲近，却又怎么也回不到亲密了。就像一大蝠拼凑完整的拼图，Solo对应的那一小块因为缺失了某个角而嵌合地不够完美，Mendez做不到忽视，所以那个缺憾顽固地停留在了那里。Mendez知道那是因为发生过的事没法当做没发生，他们谁也没法真的忘记一切或是让时光倒流。然而等他发现无论他告诉Solo多少次人们永远不可能回到过去的时候，Solo显然已经并不在乎Mendez的看法了。尽管他面对Mendez恪守着做朋友的分寸、不冒犯也不过多打扰Mendez现有的生活、尽管他们都尽可能让两个人的相处看起来和从前没什么区别，但他们的关系比起处在看似完美的平衡点，更像是成为了一个难以打破的僵局。

实际上，Mendez曾为此自责过不少次，他非常怀疑正是因为他在意欲逃避的落寞时刻脱口而出的自私想法、才让Solo被困在了那个没必要继续执着的念头之中。


	13. Chapter 13

十三.

Mendez赶到多伦多的那天恰巧是弗吉尼亚雨季的开端。前一天西弗吉尼亚遭遇了罕见的暴雨，兰利自然也被波及了，办公室所有人都抱怨着自家车库都被淹了他们却还得待在这幢大楼里加班，被浸在潮湿和怨气之中的Mendez正打算顺应着气氛一同骂上两句加急文件太多导致他两天没能睡好觉的时候，从独立办公室里探出来的O'Donnell的脑袋就把Mendez喊进去接了一通电话。

他其实从来没有想象过有一天会有任何一个谁对他说“Solo的情况很危险”这种话，他对Solo的所有认知中，唯独这点是既充满偏见又绝对牢固的：他以为Solo永远不会遭遇这种状况。Mendez能用太多精准的形容词去褒奖Solo作为特工有多么优秀，任何这方面的赞美Solo都受得起，这毫无疑问，也因此，他从不觉得Solo会陷入什么危急的境地——就算深知Solo刻意没主动向他提及过，他也潜意识地接受了这根深蒂固的观念。要不是Waverly那句“Solo刚刚被推进抢救室”还没能说完电话就被Gaby抢过、接着线路那头Gaby带着哭腔的“他是为了救我”真实到过分残酷，Mendez恐怕会异想天开地以为这不过是Solo为了改变他俩的关系终于想出来的一种手段。  
也许这就是某种手段。等隔天Mendez和Gaby一起坐在病房外的长椅上、他听着Gaby用仍旧心有余悸的语气描述着当时的情况时，他仍在恍惚中不由自主地冒出这个阴暗的念头，他希望这只是一种下意识的逃避，因为这会让他觉得这一切都是在Solo掌控内的，如此的结论又代表Solo很快就会脱离危险——

“他把我从车里拖出来再送回岸边的时候，我不知道他已经受伤了。”Gaby缠着绷带的手在发抖，Mendez知道在她的掌心中有一道缝了五针的伤口，肩上和背上也有不少，那都是Gaby的车子因失控撞进湖底时被碎划伤或是撞伤的。他看向那只手，考虑了一下后，把自己的手叠到了Gaby交握的手掌之上，比起希望Gaby的颤抖停下来，他反而更想祈愿自己的手别跟着一起发抖：

“我们暴露得比我们想象得早，海军情报局的后援被拖住了，Illya在很后来才终于摆脱追踪赶来和我们汇合，他忙着照看我、按住我最严重的那个出血点，太狼狈了，我们所有人都是，所以我们都以为Solo会自己上来，他把我拖到岸边的时候状态明明看起来还好，你知道的，你知道吧，他那个人总是……”

Mendez的手指几不可见地动了动，是Gaby的声线太有感染力了。一定是这样，否则他怎么会反复强迫自己别再颤抖？

“以前我们三个人都受伤时，Solo总会说自己没事，让任何人都不必分心去照顾他，他总是逞强，我们也真的清楚他有多强大，所以……所以我们以为他会立刻就从湖里上来的，我们真的……”

在艰难地说完这一整段后，Gaby又小声抽泣起来，那自手部开始的震动蔓延到了肩膀，买来了两杯热饮的Illya收住脚步把杯子放到了窗沿，他没有任何迟疑地把Gaby拢到身前，Mendez拿回了手的同时跟着退开，眼睛又不自觉地盯住了玻璃窗后一动不动的Solo身上。他像个没有什么生命力的观赏物在那空洞地躺着，身上还连着很多Mendez看不明白的仪器，Mendez知道它们都在帮助着Solo、好使他尽快稳定下来，而只有等他稳定下来了，医生才能对他采取进一步的检查与治疗。但需要那么多吗？他没有答案，因为在此之前，他身边没有任何人经历过这样的状况。

“他救过我和Illya好几次。”Gaby缓和了情绪，她从Illya的怀中脱开时，Illya轻柔地抚了把她的脑袋。她的伤也不轻，她也需要休息，但她还是一直待在Solo的病房外不肯离开一步。这不是你的责任，Mendez很想用这句话安慰她，然而他发现自己并不具备说这句话的身份和资格。

“尽管他很少拿出来说，但我们都清楚每一次他为了救我们都搭上了不小的风险，也正是因为这样，我们才……我们才会愿意包容他的那些‘混蛋’行径，”Gaby扭过头，在意起了Mendez的反应，要不是她亲眼看到Mendez正在自己身边坐着，她会认为Mendez的呼吸轻到仿佛不存在，“这个混……”

“这个混蛋。”Illya替又哽咽了一声的Gaby说完了，“他明明不必把最后的机会留给别人的。”

没人能为此指责Solo什么。他们在急救车上给他不停吸氧，替他止血，为他包扎动脉附近的伤口，他们指望这样能让Solo躲开失血过多和缺氧的毒手接着恢复意识，然后告诉所有人这只是他的外勤生涯中最常见不过的一次受伤——“我没什么问题，不用操心我”——包括Waverly在内，他们都以为Solo几小时后就会用那种惹人厌烦的轻浮调调来安慰他们，把所有人的重视当成一笑而过的多余情绪。但Solo没有满足大家的期待，他甚至在当天傍晚就因为心跳骤停被推进了手术室，Waverly在那时将电话打到了兰利，Mendez后来才了解到那是Gaby的提议，她认为Mendez需要知道这件事、她也坚持认为Mendez会想要知道。事实证明Gaby的想法是正确的，因为在Waverly还没准备让Mendez赶过来前，Mendez已经抢先要到了他们所在医院的地址。

“也许等他醒了，我得好好揍他一顿才能……”Illya说了又停，像是不懂该用什么措辞去描述，然而Mendez的视线缓慢地和他相接，他太清楚Solo和Mendez之间的种种，于是Mendez的眼睛里面深重的痛楚让他有些难以面对。

“……才能让他明白他有多让人不省心。”

Illya说完后就没人再开口说什么了，他们心照不宣地保持着安静并排坐在走廊里，就像医院里最常见的那种场景，那个他们关心的人躺在里面受苦，而除了等待什么都做不了的人则待在外面备受煎熬。

这种无能为力到令人惶恐的静默持续到了黄昏，Gaby才终于支撑不住地睡倒在了Illya的身侧，Mendez让Illya在Gaby转醒之前将她抱回自己的病房。他们不需要更多的伤患了，Mendez用这个理由劝服了Illya，并且表示不管有什么情况一定会第一时间通知他们。Illya照着Mendez说的做了，实际上他很担心如果Solo没有任何好转，Mendez会一直一直坐在那里，甚至有可能最终谁也弄不走他，而他难以解释这会是因为愧疚还是别的什么。

为什么事情会变成这样？Illya第一次认真地想把Solo和Mende之间的感情探究个清楚、而不是再成为那个抱着让他们自己解决的冷漠局外人。他倒不是觉得Mendez在面临这样的状况时竟然如此在乎Solo有多奇怪——换成是任何一个别的人，Mendez都一样会抱以最诚挚厚重的关心，这一点毋庸置疑。只是那偏偏是Solo，是无论何时对Mendez来说都特别无比的Solo，无论他们之前曾怎样错过或是怎样互相伤害，在失去面前，那些过往仿佛都变得不再重要了。Mendez所有应当浮于神色之上的悲伤或悔恨都只有那薄薄的一层，更多的情绪被掩盖在那之下，其他人只能从他垂下眼睛的分秒中才能偶然窥见那份哀伤。

如果这就是Solo想要的话……这会是那个疯子想要的吗？多么残忍的人啊。可偏偏Solo就是这样一个即使犯了错也能想办法让人原谅他的混蛋，他没法痛恨Solo利用了这点，甚至，他还想把自己没失去Gaby的那份仅有好运转赠给Solo。只要这能让他尽快醒过来。

Solo病房中的警报器在Illya和Gaby离开没多久后就尖锐地叫嚷了起来，惊得Mendez在坐着的那个位置上弹跳了一下，他来不及问一句“他怎么了”就眼睁睁地看着一大班医生护士略过他冲进了病房。他迟钝地靠过去把脸贴在玻璃上却什么都看不清，这没个着落又惊惧交加的感受总把他带回自己站在Solo门外抽完了半包烟的那晚。他以为自己早就淡忘了那一天，在和Syverson经历了一段有始有终的感情之后，他应当忘记了。然而现在他又记起来，那时的他明明已经知晓了结局，却还是悬着那最后一点点的希望支撑着自己等待，后来守在他门外的Solo也是这样吗？他猜是的，从很早以前开始，他们就总在互相伤害接着互相亏欠，所以Mendez想停止这一切……

“如果我从来没有开口想改变什么，我和你之间是不是就永远不会出现任何问题？”

这是好不容易得来的珍贵的探视时间，因为Solo在医生的检查期间就又因各种原因再次闭上了眼睛——可能只是单纯地睡过去了，也或者是再一次昏迷了。这界定很模糊，但只要医生没有端出诸如“这很严重”的表态并且允许他们近距离看一看Solo，他们就能为此开心得互相拥抱。

就算只被许可了十分钟，Mendez还是穿上了被要求穿戴的隔离衣郑重地坐在了Solo的床边，他认为这样会更显得他像在看望一位只患了普通病症的病人，就如同他上一次去看望Solo时一样。这是他反复恳求之下得来的，Illya和醒来的Gaby则在病房外待着，他也不知道这样看一下Solo有什么意义，可Mendez就是想看看他，确认他还活生生地受着罪而已。

在方才医生相继出去之后，Mendez才终于得到了自从弗吉尼亚进入雨季以来的唯一一个好消息：医生宣布Solo的情况稳定下来了，他们拔走了两台仪器，接着为他连上了更多仪器，医生说他们有80%的把握确定Solo会在48小时内恢复清醒意识，Illya像松了一大口气似的来回嘟囔“好在这家伙没有混账到底”，Gaby自然也是把心稍稍放下了，毕竟医生的保证总是能让人信服的存在。唯独Mendez和他们不同，他的喜悦在消毒水的气味中被勾兑得很淡，他不是不相信医院方面的诊疗结果，只是Solo分明还是像张纸片一样躺在他面前，无法带给他任何有声的回应。他多么害怕Solo会把这个作为对自己的某种惩罚，然后就一直这么苍白地躺到天荒地老。

他会吗？Mendez深觉自己反复的不安其实相当愚蠢，因为他认识的Solo做什么都很有把握、这个男人永远不会让自己处于被动、不会让自己遭遇任何绝境，更不会被绝望冲昏头脑继而不负责任。可这不能怪他，因为这么几年里的种种杂乱无章地在他脑海略过时，除了白花花的一大片窗帘，Mendez的眼里能看到的、和Solo有关的事物寥寥无几。他看不到病房里的人在围着Solo忙什么，就算看到了他也搞不明白。而他现在坐在这里，觉得自己好像已经很久没见到Solo了。

“我就和你说多伦多这个城市给人的感觉很糟糕，” Mendez笑着抹了把脸，却不知道自己为什么会笑，“就像我处理我们之间的关系一样糟糕。”

“有一段时间，我为自己感到庆幸，我庆幸自己能重新好好地正视自己究竟想要什么，我让自己安于现状……我不知道，总之我以为只要拒绝我和你除了‘做朋友’之外的其他可能性、就不会再出什么岔子，你很配合，我很感激，我也因此认为我们真的可以相安无事地做一辈子的朋友。”

“是因为我太多次表达发生过的没法当做没发生过、太多次暗示自己不想再被卷入会伤害自己的关系里，所以你才这么……这么不把自己的命当回事吗？”

Mendez说到这里，呼吸仿佛再次不见了。太卑劣了，Mendez想，这种自以为自己很重要的想法太卑劣了。他朝Solo倾斜了一下上半身，接着用又轻又哑的声音问了一连串得不到回答的问题。他更想揪着Solo的衣领、摇晃他，咒骂他是不是认为消失是个能让他们俩都彻底解脱的方法。尽管这只是个没有依据的无稽之谈，Mendez也想用最激烈的方式大声逼问Solo，问他这么做有什么意义，问他到底有什么打算，问他有没有考虑过可能的危险和被留下的人所能体会的痛苦。

但Solo只是毫无转醒迹象地躺在那里，让Mendez连一点点的气都生不出。往日间的每一次都是这样，无论是Solo受了伤还是Solo婉转地拒绝了他，无论是Solo对Syverson挥出拳头还是Solo逼迫Syverson坦白了真相，Mendez对这心知肚明的一切都无法生气。他不会忘记这大半年里，他一直都拥有着对随时Solo生气的权利，是他自己放弃了。

到最后，Mendez妥协了。

“Gaby昨天和我说，如果你就这么……这么离开了，她会后悔一辈子。这其实有点好笑，你看你还好端端地在这里，但大家已经开始为没能和你多喝一杯酒、没能好好夸奖你一次或是没能少调侃你一些开始后悔了。”

“她问我会不会有什么后悔的事。坦白说我不知道。你希望我后悔吗？还是希望用这种方式做个终结？是这样吗？如果你真的是这样想的话，我不会原谅你的，Solo，这次真的不会。”

自言自语着的Mendez像是喉咙口被呛进一段用以留白的空气那样停住了，他深深吸了一口气，眼泪悄无声息地流下来，而Solo就在他的面前，无动于衷地放任他被错杂的痛苦包围。


	14. Chapter 14

十四.

Solo是在医生给出的48小时期限过去了一半之时才让大家的心彻底安定下来的。当时Mendez正打算在长椅上将就着躺一下，Gaby和Illya待在自己的病房中，给他们带了食物过来的Waverly也刚离开。没人知道在Solo勉力动着手指按动手边的提醒铃前清醒或惶惑了多久，总之在病房和走廊里的灯又亮起来的时候，被惊醒的Mendez没得到任何好的预感，他每一分钟都比上一分钟更悲观，他希望医生能片刻不离地守在Solo旁边、又希望医生永远别这样一脸凝重神色匆匆的出现。哪种情况才是更好的？两天下来，他已经近乎失去了判断能力。

好在这一次是更好的消息。Solo醒了，确确实实地醒了，尽管他的各项身体机能还很虚弱，初次维持清醒的时间也仍然短暂，但医生终于第一次向他们宣布Solo已经脱离了危险。Solo周身连接的仪器没能因此撤走两台，围绕在病房周围的医护人员反而变得更多。这一回他们谁也没能再被许可进入探视，需要注意的事变得愈发得多，有关Solo的一切情况开始只能从医生和护士的口中得知。这状况很奇妙，他们和Solo永远隔着一堵墙和一面玻璃。他们知道Solo在好转，但他们无法亲自用肉眼确认；他们试图紧追着医生不放以获得更多的琐碎消息，然而医生待在病房里的时间总比出来见他们的时间要长得多。对三个人中最为理性的Illya来说，这个好消息至少能换来Mendez的妥协，他在Waverly为他于医院附近安排的酒店中好好休息了一天——多管闲事也罢，Solo肯定不想看到双眼通红满脸悲观的Mendez——Illya猜想在他们终于能见到醒来的Solo前，他能为Solo做的只有这个。

这让人心神不定的状况持续到第三天才有了转机，Mendez回酒店洗了个澡再回到医院的时候，Solo已经完成了必要的检查回到了病房，尽管没能见上他一面，Mendez也记得医生昨天就告知他们Solo靠自己坐起来已经不成什么问题，所以他们耐心地围在医生旁边，等着听他宣布另一个什么消息，比如他们能见Solo了，比如Solo的恢复能力优秀到超乎所有人的想象，比如他不会留下任何后遗症……

“我们为他做了一次全面检查。”医生没说任何他们期望中想听到的话，他的眼睛盯着报告上那一行行结果，语气忧心而果决，“他的语言、思维、包括行动能力都没有什么问题，身体机能也回到了正常水平，但我们不清楚是否缺氧造成了一定的后遗症，他不记得自己为什么受伤，也不明白自己为什么会躺在这里，他的时间认知比我们都要迟。”

医生翻过手中的那页，他们三个人的眼珠便也不自觉地跟着医生的动作骨碌碌转动。这代表什么？Mendez很想用以前面对任务时能够高速运转的脑袋来好好弄清楚医生这番话代表什么，可他只能屏住气，等着医生用专业或非专业的术语把这件事表述得更清晰：

“我们认为他的记忆出现了很大程度的混乱，这是典型的记忆整合功能遭到破坏的症状。很遗憾这个结果从脑电图上无法显示，脑电图只能让我们确定他的脑部没有受到外伤，也许等他的状况再好一些，我们会单就这个问题进行诊断，不过现在……”他抬起头的时候正好对上Mendez皱紧的眉毛，可对医生来说，他除了严谨并保守地传达Solo的现状之外无法用安慰的话让情况变得更乐观，他们总得面对现实，这就是医生所接触的世界：

“在不确定这是缘于外部创伤还是心理诱因之前，也希望你们不要给他带去太多的外部刺激。”

他们还能怎么给Solo带去刺激？如果可以的话，他们是世界上最不希望Solo再经受什么二次创伤的人，他们是Solo唯一亲近的一群人，他们彼此掌握着对方的弱点与秘密，而现在医生却平静地告诉他们Solo有可能已经忘了这一切。

他们又追着医生问了一会儿，在确认他们得不到更多有用信息之后，他们第一次推开了Solo所在病房的门。里面的人还是他们认识的那个，但“他现在是一个起死回生的奇迹”这种下意识夸大的认知让他们的心情多少都变得更忐忑，何况在医生宣布过那件事之后，他们还不免担忧会不会被Solo当成陌生人。

“听说这几天你们没少为我费心。”Illya先跨进门的时候，护士正拔走他手上的针头，他可以简单进食，不必再靠营养液和葡萄糖维持生命。恢复速度简直惊人，Illya记得医生是这么形容Solo的，而Illya在心里为他鼓掌。这是他认识的Solo，永远不会陷于绝境，也永远能得到自己想要的一切。

“你知道就好。”Illya沉下脸也没能掩饰看到Solo没忘记他们的欣喜，Gaby贴着Illya的后背走到了一旁，她先狠狠地瞪了Solo几眼，在接收到Solo带着歉意的笑容后，她的鼻子又果不其然开始泛酸，那句“你差点让我内疚一辈子”也没法说出来。Mendez是最后踏进门的，在和Solo面对面之前，他已经透过余光看了他很久，他盯着Solo那张脸，看他明显凹下去的脸颊和延伸到下颌的胡渣，说不出他有哪里始终一样，又有哪里变得不一样了。

“Mendez，”Solo的眼神却在Mendez开口之前就精准地捕捉到他，他让那道目光停留在Mendez身上，就像他第一次见到Mendez时那样。Mendez记得很久以前，Solo也经常用接近于想把他完全看穿的眼神直直地盯着他，那时Solo表现地又直白，又戏谑，直到Mendez当场表露不快Solo都不会挪开。

“你也在这儿。”

“是啊，”Mendez向他靠近，扯开的笑容中有些许欣然，他不会知道自己在Solo眼中看起来其实比他这个病人还要憔悴，他也想让自己表现得更寻常一点，如果不是面前这个看起来明明完好无损的Solo反而让他的心被揪痛的话，他确定自己原本可以做得到。

“我当然会在这儿。”Mendez维持着那个略显漂浮的笑容，跟着答道，Illya又沉默着在后面带上了门，他不记得曾几何时，他们四个人之间流动的气氛会如此诡异而不可打破。

“也是。抱歉，我现在……”Solo像是察觉到自己问了个傻问题一样跟着笑，不过下一秒他又用力地闭了闭眼睛，仿若在和闹钟的晕眩感作着斗争，“我现在……很混乱。”

“没关系，我们知道，医生都……”Gaby指了指太阳穴意有所指道，他们三个人的视线短暂接触后又不着痕迹分散开，“告诉我们了。”

“Cowboy，”Illya顺口喊出来的时候不是没有考虑Solo是否还对这个称呼留有印象，那发生在相隔太长远的时光之前，而现在没人清楚Solo记得哪些又忘了哪些，“你还记得些什么？比如你记不记得我为什么要叫你Cowboy？”

Gaby的眼神瞥过来，似乎不太赞同Illya过于急迫的做法，Mendez则没有表态，他只是用最平和的视线看着Solo眼中显而易见的茫然。也许忘了更好。这个念头过于自暴自弃，但它却像拥有着某种力量，把Mendez不停往这个设想中拽去。

“我想……需要我去慢慢想起的还有很多。”Solo看了看Illya，满脸遗憾地给出了一个模糊的回答，在Illya又想问什么之前，他却自己紧跟着开口说了下去：

“这两天只要是清醒的状态下，我都在努力尝试，但无论怎么回想，我最后记得的片段竟然只是我和Mendez的……我只记得他问我，‘我们是不是不止是朋友那么简单’……” Solo流畅的声音嘶哑到无辜，他人的震惊仿佛与他无关，因为连他看向Gaby那种充满质疑的神情也是那样如出一辙的事不关己。他没有把注意力放在Gaby脸上很久，他只是又拢起额头，万分紧张地重新望向Mendez：

“我……Mendez，我回答你了吗？是不是还没回答？如果没有回答的话……现在回答还来得及吗？”

Mendez上一次亲眼看见Solo如此踌躇又焦灼是在他告诉Solo、他只想和Solo做朋友的那天。只是再想起那些又有何意义？因为Solo每一个紧绷的音调都在告诉他，他忘记了，自己也就不必再想起。

“Solo……”Gaby只又喊了一遍他的名字，她不知该作何应对，在注意到发现也同样惊愕到没给出回答之时，Gaby决定不再插嘴。这是Solo想要的吧，Gaby尽力让自己别去证实那个猜想。有的时候，她也的确会恨他们都太聪明了。所以她抛开无关想法，只希望Solo这次真的能得到他想要的。

“我们当然不止是朋友那么简单，我真不该让你先说出口了。”Solo抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，满脸都是真实到让人不忍拆穿的紧张、对Mendez来说，摆什么表情说什么话都成了难题，他从始至终只能愣愣地看着Solo撑住病床边沿站起来，在拒绝了Gaby跨步上前的搀扶后，他一步一步，缓慢而坚定地朝Mendez走了过去：

“我的回答是，我们当然不止是朋友那么简单。我爱你，比你爱我更早，可能是在我们第一次一起出任务时，更可能第一次见到你时这件事就发生了，只是我从来不知道我有那么爱你，希望这不会唐突地吓到你，但是我……你……你不知道我这几天只能躺在这里使劲回忆自己有没有错过什么的时候，有多怕自己已经来不及告诉你这些——”

就算有再多存疑，在Solo拉住他的手并轻晃起来、透蓝的眼睛同时恳切地望向他的那一秒，Mendez也还是什么都不想再往下问了。

Mendez和Solo一同回到兰利的那天，弗吉尼亚的雨季早就结束了，Mendez不知该不该庆幸自己这段日子依靠待在多伦多的医院而躲过了这讨人厌的连绵雨水。在回来之前，Solo又做过一次更深度的检查，医生对他的失忆缘由依旧没得到什么具体原因，但大家似乎都默认了这样的结果，包括Solo本人在内，谁也没对这件事多做深究。基本上，除了Waverly和Illya在偶尔提到一些他忘记的那三年中发生的事时、Solo会惯例地一脸茫然和抱歉之外，他们几乎感受不到由此带来的影响。

在Solo的情况稳定下来之后，Mendez曾拜托Waverly同Sanders联系并由他来说明情况，毕竟Solo比起是中情局的一名特工，更像是中情局的一个、拥有全面使用权的珍贵资产，他为中情局会如何对待现今“受过重创”的Solo不太乐观，失去利用价值或是什么的，他总是不免为此忧虑。然而隔天Sanders就亲自给Mendez打来了电话，Mendez也是在电话里才终于知道Solo的刑期已经与他前几年的表现抵消，如今的Napoleon Solo早就是真正隶属于中情局的一员了。Mendez不清楚这事何时发生，但他大抵清楚Solo为什么从没向他提及过。

反正再去揣测这些也没什么意义——因为Solo忘记了。不管他的记忆到底是否停留在他说的那一天，那之后发生的全部，Solo在用一举一动来向大家竭力证明，他把这些统统忘记了。

“原来我还在兰利购置过这么一处房产，不过在知道我的刑期已经提早结束后，我就该猜到的。”当Solo把行李不多的手提箱放在地上，跟着他走进这幢二层别墅的Mendez也闻言环顾起来。这里几乎不存在有人生活过的痕迹，他的记忆中，Solo回到兰利的时间总还是更多在不同的安全屋待着，也正因此，Mendez到Sanders告知Solo“你在兰利有自己的住处”时才知道Solo在和中情局改变了关系后，还做了些什么。

“是啊……”已经不再想要去追究Solo隐瞒了他多少、又因不够细心错过了多少的Mendez只是看着Solo的背影，和他一道踏上阶梯，他停在第二层，手也搭上了质感极佳的木质扶手，“我想Sanders会原谅你刚才和他说话时那种态度的。”

和Mendez隔开了五六层阶梯的Solo便停下来，在笑起来的同时又转回身往下踩了一阶，“真遗憾我忘了我是如何与Sanders和解的，要知道，我还停留在‘我得和Sanders周旋一辈子’这样可怕的认知上。”

“他这次帮了不少忙，”Mendez在Solo看向他的时候又不自觉把头低下了点，这是唯一能避开Solo过于炽热眼神的方法，“是他帮你安排了在弗吉尼亚的复诊，联系了最好的医生，还有你的假期，其实他……”

“你们真的觉得我需要这些？”Solo还是扬着嘴角，他盯着Mendez，再次问了他一遍这个他们在多伦多时就讨论过无数次的问题。

“至少还是要继续复诊，就算你觉得失去一些记忆没什么问题，但是没人知道这会不会导致更严重的后果。”

Mendez叹了口气后，把陈述过三四次的理由变换了语序后又说了一遍，他这才抬起头，却看到Solo也将手搭上了楼梯的扶手，然后又往下跨了一阶。

“我很确定不会再有什么严重的后果。”他自上往下、明确无比地用眼神将Mendez困在了原地动弹不得，“我也很确定，就算我忘了我什么时候买的这幢房子、花了多少钱买、又花了多少时间来布置，我都不会忘记我当初是为什么要买下它，我甚至非常清楚当初我为什么会心甘情愿地同意继续为Sanders卖命。”

“Solo……”Mendez无措地舔舔下唇——从Solo在病房对他说出那番话开始，他已经不会预料不到Solo接下去要说什么了。这所有的一切都发生得太过令人措手不及，而他对于这样的Solo给出的坦荡和直白是如此无法拒绝，就像历史重演一般，就像……就像他又回到了过去一般。

只是在这样的时机里，他再也没有去揭穿的必要了。

“因为这儿离你的公寓很近，因为我希望能够长时间地留在弗吉尼亚，因为我想这辈子都和你在同一个地方工作。”Solo又往下跨去，直到他和Mendez更近地面对面，近到他想就这样伸出手捧住Mendez的脸吻下去。他早该这么做的，三年前他就该这么做。但人总是会在被爱的时候无所顾忌去伤害对方，接着又在幡然悔悟之时变得怯懦自私，他自以为是地认为沉默会将事情变得简单一点，却没想到是曾经的自己亲手把他们推向了那个被冰冻的局面。

“我确定我当时做出的所有决定都是为了你，你不会知道当我躺在病床上靠仪器维持生命、只有意识清醒的每分每秒里，满脑子想到的都是你垂着眼睛紧张等待我回答的那张脸，那也许是支撑我尽快醒来的唯一动力。我不是想……想逼你立刻给我回应或是做什么选择，我只是想告诉你我对你的所有感情，我必须告诉你。”

想触碰Mendez脸颊的手最终改为了轻轻牵住了他垂在两侧的手。

“你是我的奇迹，Mendez，一直以来，你都是我的奇迹。”

Mendez抬了抬手指，最终没有从Solo的轻握中逃出去，于是Solo便使了使力，把整个人拥到了自己身前。


	15. Chapter 15

十五.

Solo看向面前正努力向他推销着新款电视的年轻人，临近月底，他看起来很焦躁，急于想做成这单业务的欲望致使他愿意给出更低的折扣和更多的超值服务。他卖力的动机很简单，目的也很简单，这让Solo忍不住对他产生了小小羡慕。因为光是“简单”本身对他来说，都成为了他很难再去苛求的事。

当然，维持表象的安稳一向都是复杂的事，从前和Sanders和CIA是如此、后来和Mendez之间亦是如此。所以相比起来，假装失去一段记忆也就反而显得不那么难了。更何况，确实存在着很多他宁肯当做真的忘记了的事，也不知道是缺氧多少给他带来了些许影响还是如此的心理暗示太过强烈，适应了在随便谁提及过往时摆出必要的迷茫表情之后，Solo觉得自己的某些记忆真的在变得模糊。

这显然是件好事。

反复的询问声将Solo的思绪拉了回来，他对不安搓着手的销售员展开了满意的微笑并表示就要这台了，局促的年轻人立刻如释重负地呼了口气。他在对方感激的目光中结了账、留下了送货地址并悠闲地看起了其他需要的电器。想尽快复职的申请被Sanders驳回后，他不得不将多出来的时间用在布置别墅上。那里面很多现成的家具其实并不过时，不过Solo还是决定将它们全都换成新的，用Mendez的话说，就好像是受了个伤，他的审美和品味也被波及到以至于变得不一样了。Solo当然不会告诉Mendez自己并没有什么大的变化，非要说有，他也只是变得软弱了，软弱到必须藏在这样各个角度看都极度合情合理的理由背后去打破一段冻僵的关系。就算那个人并不会因此就给他想要的回应，至少他也不必继续守着那份令他绝望的好友情谊再也不敢跨出一步了。

不得不说，他昏睡时因为Mendez近在咫尺的模糊言语而灵光一现的念头能够实现得如此顺利，其实还是超出他的预料了。除了多伦多当地尽职负责的医生之外，谁也没对他过多追问什么，别说Mendez对本该会有的“你记不记得这个或那个”绝口不提，就连Sanders都是一副害怕自己多问了两句会让Solo头痛难忍还是怎么的样子。Solo不好评判这算不算反常，但这确实让事情的发展变得难以想象的顺利。

他挑选完了一部分电器，决定把其余需要的平均留给这周剩下的四天。吃过午餐，他转头去了兰利的训练场——U.N.C.L.E和CIA短时间内都不会再给他派任务，他理所当然要让自己变得不那么“没价值”，不管是以前活跃于“文物市场”也好还是习惯了后来的特工身份也好，如果一天中空闲的时间被拉得很长于他来说几乎可以算作精神折磨。身体各项机能恢复到正常水平之后，他就把每天大部分的时间都留给了中情局配备的各个训练场，从枪械到搏击，从力量恢复到反追踪练习，这让他感到充实的同时还萌生了一种奇异的、回到正轨的感觉。在最初被迫为中情局卖命的日子，他没想过自己有一天会把在弗吉尼亚有个家并执行特工任务当做生活的“正轨”。当然，现在距离当初已经很遥远了，他对中情局用在他身上的特殊做法如今只余下庆幸，若非如此，他应该早就和真正促使他想要在弗吉尼亚安定下来的人擦肩而过了。

Solo先在射击场逗留了几十分钟——每一天他都要来确认一遍自己所受的伤对他使用多种枪械没有任何影响，那之后他会换好行头奔赴搏击训练馆和同事寒暄几句（主要是为了让他们别对自己手下留情）。没其他事的话，他一般都会在这儿待到中情局临近下班的时间，然后他会凑着刚好的点去总部找Mendez。如此的规律安排维持了近十天，却在这天被抢先候在这里的Mendez破坏了：

“医生好像还没允许你进行近身搏斗方面的训练，”Mendez的主动出击来自于持续的劝阻无效，他甩着手中的几份诊断报告，对仍在缠绕手部绷带的Solo脸上无所谓的嬉笑感到不快，“正确点说是明令禁止你这么做，这太激烈了，对你的恢复没有任何好处。”

“确实。”一旁的同事跟着搭腔，尽管他和Solo交手的几场里从来没赢过，他也还是挤眉弄眼地对同事表达了关心友爱，“你确定你不会被我打到脑震荡？”

“我确定你没可能打到我的任何重要部位。”Solo紧了紧绷带，又指指自己的脑袋，他慢悠悠笑起来的模样从来都是自信到自负的，只是经过这么多年的沉淀，已经没人会对这样的神情感到憎恶了。

“Solo……”Mendez对这人束手无策时候，塌下肩放柔态度喊一声他的名字通常会奏效。Mendez不清楚这算不算是利用了Solo对他的爱，但总之这段时间里每当他这么做，他自己也没觉察出任何不恰当的地方。就好像，他们之间这么相处才是理所应当的，他们毫不遮掩地关心彼此，就连对待对方时胜于其他人的亲密感都轻松自然：

“就当帮你自己个忙，如果你想快点让医生为你的复职开绿灯的话。”恳求的声音变了个调，Mendez挑起一边眉毛看似无害地威胁道：“我可不保证不会有人把你每天玩命训练的事捅到他们那里。”

Solo脸色陡然一变，他瞪了瞪Mendez，只得到对方无辜的笑容。同事的目光在他俩身上来回了一遭，知趣地走远了。

“拜托，我找不出其他打发时间的事了，”Solo咬开手上刚缠好的绷带，“就连Sanders那儿积压了一整年的报告我都写完了。”

“逛逛超市怎么样？”Mendez满意地收起了用以威胁Solo的病历，他将它们抱到胸前，脾气很好地补充，“我手头的工作提前结束了，或许今天我们可以一起吃个准时的晚餐。”

Solo装腔作势的哀怨一秒撤走了。

“做个你没吃过的炖菜怎么样？”他把绷带塞回口袋，示意Mendez和他一起转个方向往更衣室走，“开发新的菜谱应该能消磨不少时间。”

“你决定。只要少放点西兰花，我都没什么问题。”

提前打着预防针的Mendez侧头看Solo，Solo故弄玄虚地挑了挑眉，换来了Mendez不客气拍在他背后的一巴掌。

Mendez从办公室绕去档案室的时候撞见了Syverson。碰面和联络越来越少以后，他们只会很偶尔地才在总部大楼的某处遇见，Syverson来这里通常不是为了紧急会议就是其他一些了不得的大事，所以他们之间的每次碰面也就是匆忙打个招呼寒暄几句。不过今天的Syverson刚好抱着和Mendez一样的来意，所以他们在各自签了字领取相应文件的等待时间里也就顺势多聊了几句。

“我来调取几份新的候选队员的档案，”他们的等待看来还有一段时间，Syverson想想，用手敲敲桌子又咧着嘴笑了笑，“部门又要扩充了。” 

“我听说了。”Mendez也把两手搭放在齐腰高的桌子上自然地回应着Syverson，“我还听说有人在考虑升你当部长。”

“真的？”Syverson眼睛亮了亮，就像第一次听到这传开了的好消息，“那看来我要考虑考虑最近怎么好好表现自己了。”

“你一直表现得很好。”

Mendez真心实意地夸赞道，他扭过头淡笑看了看Syverson，这个已经焕然一新的男人还是留着利落的寸头，不过言谈举止间的狠戾气息已经被收放得相当自如了。即使他们不必、也不可能再成为来往过密的朋友，他也还是由衷地开心，这也许是常年执行救援任务留下的老毛病，他总会为看到别人有所成长感到宽慰。

“这得谢谢你。”Syverson脱口而出，又即刻抬起一只手解释：“别误会，我只是依旧很感谢你当时给我做出了正确的引导。”

正常情况下，Mendez该说“那都是你自己的功劳”之类的场面话，但他实在不想让对话停留在无意义的客套上，所以他点点头，说了句“我打赌你的身份很快就会从队长变成部长了”。Syverson笑了两声，沉默几秒后，他磨了磨牙齿，稍稍有那么些唐突地再次开口了：

“我……听说了Solo的事，他最近怎么样？”

“在等着收集齐所有为他开绿灯的医生报告，”Mendez一五一十地告知了他，“那之后还得再接受一些局里规定的测试，就是你也经历过的那些，整体没什么问题。”

“那挺好的。”Syverson观察着Mendez平静的神色、挠了把后颈才接着问，“我明白我这是多管闲事。你……相信他的失忆会那么……凑巧？”

Syverson已经问得尽量委婉了，鉴于这问题Mendez听到的次数太多了，他微微低下头，倒也没什么被冒犯的感觉：

“那已经不重要了。”

Syverson深沉地看了Mendez一眼，似乎还想说什么，工作人员刚好在这时抱着他们各自要的文件出来，Syverson转过头接文件对他说了谢谢，再转回来时，他决定不发表任何多余意见。那是Mendez的人生，他踏进去过，但现在他已经离开了，而离开的人是不应当再去扰乱他人生活的。

“那我回办公室了，下次聊。”Syverson指指走廊另一头、和Mendez办公室所在截然相反的方向，Mendez和他道别，鬼使神差地，他一步也没挪动、而是直到看着Svyerson的身影完全消失才反应过来自己该走了。

他只是突然觉得他们两个对彼此都不存在丁点遗憾的牵连，只要人们愿意，那些复杂的事情本来就可以变得简单。就像Syverson方才的那个问题，关心也罢好奇也罢，类似的提问这一个月内不管是相熟还是不相熟的人们都在私底下问过他或者其他相关人员不少次。他们都和Syverson一样特意把不可置信表达地不那么明显。这期间只有O'Donnell严肃而直接地问过“你真的相信Solo那家伙就刚好失忆到那一天？”——毕竟他是为数不多将细节了解得那么清楚、又同时会在乎Mendez感受的人之一。

Mendez那时回答的，是相同的那句“那已经不重要了”。

因为他已经做出了选择。

如果一个选择能够造就奇迹，Mendez非常愿意选择相信Solo，这样的选择比起更多无谓的摇摆和纠结有意义得多，他们书写了太过漫长的挣扎和留恋，却始终没有学会怎么翻过伤痕累累的那页。尽管Solo只是为他们铸造了一个契机，但Mendez还是认为这一次，时间终将会带来属于他们的时机。至少，只要不让他再面对一次重要的人可能会离开的局面，他对想象中可能会发生的失去和伤害已经不再畏惧了。

临下班的当口，Mendez还是被突然砸来的一堆琐事拖住了，他给Solo发了条道歉的短信，主体内容却是让Solo得多等一会儿而不是取消晚餐。这让在别墅等着的Solo踏实了许多，实际上，他现在已经不像刚回弗吉尼亚那时有那么多担忧了。他能看得出Mendez对他失忆这事的缄默代表无声的回应，不那么明确，但也足够了。没人追问，Solo记忆混乱的症状也就只需在医生面前摆出样子即可，以他的能力哄住几个医生并不难——反正，不会有比再让两个人都战战兢兢地维持一碰即碎的虚假友谊更难的事了。

比原定时间晚了将近一个半小时后Mendez才匆匆赶来了别墅，他拎着一打啤酒，刚被迎进门就解着要人命的领带拉开了一罐啤酒。

“明天终于可以休息了，”他靠在厨房门口，看着重新加热炖菜的Solo的背影，鲜香的气味弥漫在只有他们两个的空间里，“我威胁O'Donnell如果再不通过最终计划我就不干了。”

“看来改天我也可以试试用这种说法威胁Sanders。”Solo笑着应和，关了火，Mendez无事可做，只好亦步亦趋地跟在Solo后面看他把今晚的重头戏端了出去。以前的Solo总爱开瓶红酒备在桌上，Mendez大多数时候只会喝一两口，这么多年过去后，对晚餐品格总是执着的人已然接受和Mendez一起喝两罐他并不那么钟爱的啤酒了。

“尝尝吧，”Solo坐下来，先给Mendez盛了一晚过去，“我没放西兰花。”

Mendez放下啤酒，带着期待往嘴里送了一勺，他鼓着嘴眯起眼睛的表情明显让Solo很是满意。直到这碗清空了，Mendez才想起问一问Solo明天有什么安排，可以的话，他确实想在Solo又和人在拳击台上扭打成一团之前阻止他。

“你知道的，”Solo把切好的肋排夹到Mendez的碟子里，“做更多的恢复性训练。”

“除了这个。”Mendez并没为Solo的不隐瞒感到高兴，他皱皱鼻子，生动地表达着他的不赞同。

“我不知道，继续看看家具？”Solo停下手想了想，“正好书房的书柜我也想换一套。”

“我和你一起？”

Mendez这次没立刻对Solo的铺张浪费发表反对意见，他停下咀嚼，稍稍坐正了些后抬头向对面问道。Solo也正好扬起视线看过来，灯光照映下，Mendez眼尾的细纹还是柔和得动人，两个人的唇角都定格在浅笑的弧度，像极了，Solo无数次想回到的那个过去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年9月9日，以此记录。


End file.
